Mi verdadero trofeo
by Mhialove02
Summary: Si tuviera que elegir entre el amor y tus sueño ¿Cual escogerías ? cual seria tu destino y si te equivocas y después te enteras de un secreto que te afectara totalmente. al cumplir todos tus sueños y todo esta vació y deputes te preguntas si elegiste mal ¿Que arias? al enterate que tu amor escogió a tu mejor amigo
1. CAPITULO UNO : CONSECUENCIAS Y AMOR

Este es un fics muy diferente a los que escribo espero que le guste es sobre el capitán Tsubasa un anime un poco antiguo y también pronto publicare los fics pendiente que tengo gracias.

Mi verdadero trofeo

Ya había pasado más de tres meses desde que Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, y todo volvía a la rutina Sanae se levantaba como todas las mañanas para ir a sus últimas clases en el Nankatsu porque dentro de poco todos iría a la Universidad para estudiar Medicina eso era lo que más le apasionaba.

-Sanae…! Levántate ¡o llegaras tarde – llamo su madre desde la puerta

-Ya voy…- dijo una chica arreglándose el uniforme, se miró de espejo para que este impecable – Muy bien….estoy lista – dijo la chica tomado su mochila, se despidió de su madre y salió a su escuela , cuando estaba a punto de cruzar se encontró con Taro , quien llego a Nankatsu para jugar con sus amigos

-¿Cómo e estás? Sanae – saludo cordialmente el joven

-Hola….Taro-kun – respondió la castaña, le sonrió alegremente – llegaste temprano

-Si…tengo un examen a la primera hora – explico Taro caminado junto a ella - ¿Y a qué universidad vas a entrar?

-Pue a un no lo sé…me dijeron para ir al extranjero – le respondió con duda, a Sanae le hicieron na oferta de un beca para estudiar Medicina a Europa y esta semana era el último día para su respuesta –¡ Me dieron para ir a Europa!

-Enserio Sanae…está bien – Taro se alegró por su amiga, sabía que era muy lista era un año mejor que el – Es un gran sacrificio para ir

-Lo sé – contesto Sanae aún no estaba muy convencida si irse o quedarse, pero también sabía que era su única oportunidad de obtener una beca – Pero…

-Pero – susito el castaño

-Nada, además me quedan tres días para decidir y creo que lo are – sonrió la chica, esa agradable sonrisa estremeció al castaño.

Ambos llegaron al colegio, Taro fue a dar su examen mientras Sanae iba a hablar con el consejero sobre las universidades de Japón que desean que estudie allí era una alumna brillante con proyectos muy decididos.

-Muy bien señorita Nakazawa – dijo el consejero un hombre de mediana edad quien llevaba un traje azul marino –Sabes que está calificada para estudiar medicina, periodismo y derecho – la joven asistió con la cabeza – Ya decidió que carrera estudiar para su futuro.

-¡Claro! – Dijo la joven con determinación - ¿Quiero estudiar medicina? Y especializarme en medicina deportiva – a Sanae le entro el gusto de la medicina desde niña cuando curo a todo sus amigos del equipo del Nankatsu – Sé que tengo muchas oportunidades , pero aun no decidió en donde estudiar y sé que tengo tres días para decidirme , pero no se preocupe daré mi respuesta dentro de dos días.

-¡Muy bien señorita! Entonces puede retirarse – la joven se despidió cordialmente del consejero para luego ver al equipo de futbol quien estaba en la sala de descanso.

Ryo estaba leyendo un artículo detenidamente sobre esa pequeña gran noticia

-No puedo creerlo – Dijo Ryo apretando fuertemente el papel – Eso es muy grueso

-Lo sé - dijo Shingo sentándose a su lado – Mira, que Tsubasa a veces se pasa

-Yo opino que no debemos contarle – Dijo Taro quien ya termino su examen, debía reunirse con su equipo – ¡Eso la devastaría!

-Sanae ..No lo resistirá – Ryo consideraba a Sanae como su hermana, ellos dos se conocieron desde que nacieron y desea que fuera feliz y no deseaba que nadie la lastimara.

-No resistí ..¿Que? – Comento Sanae quien llego a escuchar una parte de su conversación – Y

-Pues – Dijo Ryo consultado levemente el recorte de periódico – Na….Nada..

-Uh….- dijo la castaña algo escéptica, sabía que algo malo ocurriría así que se avalando al Ryo y le quito el recorte de periódico – Pues veamos

 **Tsubasa Ozora no solo conquista los campos Brasileños sino, sino también conquista los corazón de una bella brasileña**

Sanae se sorprendió al ver la foto de Tsubasa besando a un misteriosa chica, de largo cabello negro, - No, sé que pensar – suspiro un rato antes de que entregara el papel a Ryo – ¡Bueno me iré….olvide que tengo clases! Mnnn nos vemos – dicho eso salo de allí, dejando a sus amigos sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! Tsubasa Ozora – una lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas – Dijiste que me amabas, pero eso solo fue una mentira para desacerté de mi - se refugió en el baño, lloro en silencio no quería causar un drama – Me engañaste, me mentiste mm….me entre a ti ….y no lo supiste valorar.

Flashback

Después que Tsubasa enfrentara a Kanda un chico que acosaba a Sanae y recibir su desafío, ambos decidieron ver la puesta del sol en aquel mirador.

-Tan pronto me gradué, iré a Brasil para hacerme profesional - dijo Tsubasa con determinación

-Sí, pero te has convertido en un jugador de futbol – le contesto tristemente, no quería separarse de el – Espero que regreses…pronto

\- Pero antes de irme quiero decirte una cosa – hizo una pausa – y no quiero ser egoísta con diciéndote que me esperes – entonces el Joven futbolista miro a Sanae-¡Te amo Sanae Nakazawa! – La castaña queda sorprendía por la confesión de Tsubasa- unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

-Sanae…yo no quise que te afectara – contesto muy apenado la verla llorar de esa forma

-No….lloro o eso….solo que ¡Yo también te amo!- le confeso, Tsubasa le tomo delicadamente el rostro, pada darle su primer beso Sanae cerro sus ojos para sentir la calidez de los labios de su capitán , ese beso es tal como lo soñó , era intenso pero a la vez exquisito lleno de sentimiento y amor , poco a poco ese beso se volvió más intenso y comenzó a la caricias fuertes . – Sanae….Mnmmm

-Tsubasa – kun…..- le contesto algo excitada – Yoooo..

-Sabes….yo – la castaña poso uno de sus dedos

-¡Calla! Yo siento, lo mismo…..lo quiero ser tuya –Susurro la castaña, Tsubasa se sorprendió por la confesión de Sanae, ella le estaba entregando su virginidad quería ser el primero, entonces Tsubasa comenzó con un beso intenso, poco a poco las carisias fueron más que evidente, allí es ese lugar que podían ser descubiertos, Tsubasa la recostó sobre ese frio césped, beso su delicado cuelo comenzando a besarlo tan tibiamente quería recordar cada parte de su piel - ¿Quiero ser tu mujer hoy? – Tsubasa solo sonrió poco a poco subió la blusa de la chica quitando de un solo tirón. El joven que quedo impresionado por que Sanae no traiga brasier, ese par de senos medianos.

-Eres….muy bella – susurro el joven comenzando a tomar el seno derecho de la joven mientes con su boca jugaba con el pezón, se sentía en la gloria, más que meter un gol.

-Tsu….Tsubasa-kun – gimió la castaña al sentir las caricias del chico que ha querido desde pequeña – Ahhhhh

-Eres muy exquisita – ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos se cruzaron y comenzó con el juego de sus bocas, Sanae enredo sus mano sobre el cuello el joven, ella quería ayudarlo a deshacerse de la ropa que tenía puesta, poco a poco de desasieron de la ropa, y ambos comenzaban a ser desnudos, allí sobre ese mirador, sobre el césped comenzaron la danza del amor, poco a poco Sanae abrió las piernas para que Tsubasa pudiera se arrodilló al frente de ella dejando su miembro erecto acariciando la vagina de la castaña así que delicadamente se recostó sobre su cuerpo sin poner todo su peso en ella y muy despacio se fue hundiendo en su cuerpo , Sanae dejó escapar un grito de dolor, era su primera vez y Tsubasa tenía que ser cuidadoso para que no esté incomoda , así que al escuchar ese pequeño quejido, se quedó quieto , para después acariciar tiernamente su rostro , vio como una ligeras lagrimas salían por su rostro le susurro bellas palabras eso hizo que se tranquilice estaba nervioso quería causarle el menos daño posible y que la experiencia sea imborrable para los dos eran sus últimos días con ella y necesitaba reconfortaba quería que se sitiera especial entonces sintió el cuerpo de la joven relajarse y de una sola estocada certera estocada rompió la barrera de pura de la joven , pero ese dolor se disemino cuando poco a poco ambos cuerpo se movían allí muy intensamente y empezó con la danza del amor, ella sentía que estaba en el cielo quería sentir el amor de Tsubasa muy profundo.

Allí ese mirador fue testigo mudo de amor que se profesaba esa pareja de jóvenes y sin importarle que lo descubrieran quería expresar más su amor , no sabía por cuando tiempo la pasión embargaba a eso jóvenes , llegar al filo del clímax , Tsubasa dio un par de estocadas más , antes de ambos terminaban juntos. Tsubasa recostó a Sanae sobre su pecho y ella jugueteaba con el pecho del joven.

-Tsubasa….solo deseo verte feliz

-¡Lo sé! ¿Quiero conservarte toda? Hasta el día de nuestro encuentro – Sanae se levantó del pecho del joven -¿Quiero que sepas que te amo?

Ambos se volvieron a entrar por las pasiones más ocultas, lo volvieron hacer en ese mirador ya era de noche, después de esa segundo vuelta ambos jóvenes se vistieron, Tsubasa llego a Sanae a su casa , se despidieron con un gran beso prometiendo verse.

Ya habían pasado una semana y Sanae iba a menudo a visitar a Tsubasa y ambos otra vez se entregaron a la pasión, luego llego el día de la despedida Tsubasa no quería que nadie lo despidiera, así que no le conto a nadie que se iba.

Solo encontró a Sanae en la parada de autobuses.

-Sanae…ya me voy – dijo Tsubasa muy tristemente

-¡Vuelve pronto! – entonces Sanae le dio un regalo , era una bellas zapatillas deportivas , Tsubasa le agradeció del regalo , encantes el dio su balón para que lo recordarse .

-Ya me voy….- hizo la pose de los marino antes de embarcarse - Nos vemos

-Adiós Tsubasa- kun - unas lágrimas salieron por su rostro

FinFlashback

-Solo….quería burlarte de mí – unas lágrimas de amargura salieron de sus bellos ojo cafés , lloró largamente en aquel baño quería olvidarse de todo pero tenía que alejarse de todo de sus amigos , cada vez que los veía recordaba a Tsubasa , así que con mucho llorar , salió del baño , se limpió las lágrimas para después ir a ver al director para decirle que aceptaba la beca , ambos buscaron al consejero él le dijo de que podría ir a cuatro universidades de Europa , así que tenía que decidirse , la primera era Inglaterra , la otra era Suecia , la otra Italia y por ultimo Alemania .

Hamburgo – Alemania, había como dos universidades famosa allí, así que sin dudar decidió ir para Alemania, el consejero le dijo de que tenía que llamar a sus padres para que les diera su autorización.

Sanae caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela se sentía muy mal , desde hace una semana sentía que se quedaba sin aire y tenía muchos dolor de cabeza.

-Sanae… ¿te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Taro al verla recargándose en el muro - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Taro-kun!- la castaña miro al chico quien la miraba muy preocupado – Estoy bien

-¡Ven! Te llevare a la enfermería – ella quería refutar pero la mirada seria del joven, la hizo cambiar de opinión, fue llevada a la enfermería, allí fue recostada en la enfermería, donde la enfermera en turno la examino, le tomo la temperatura y examinado su vientre mientras, Taro la esperaba atreves de una cortina, la enfermera llego a la situación que Sanae estaba embaraza, pero tenía que confirmarlo así que le hizo una nota en donde decía que tenía que ir al médico inmediatamente , Sanae no le dijo nada a Taro , solo le pido que la acompañara que debía estar tranquilo y no preguntar , por su parte es castaño no le dijo nada , así que la acompaño avisando que vendrían pronto decidieron ir a un clínica particular , allí el doctor encargado la examino como es debido , Sanae le dijo que si estaba embarazada solo tenía aproximadamente 3 meses de gestación, así que doctor hizo que se pusiera la batan e hizo ingresar a Taro.

-Muy bien jovencito… pronto tu vida va a cambiar – dijo el doctor con un típica sonría arrogante - ¡Ve que no jóvenes de hoy, no soy muy precavidos!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto Taro, quién aun no sabía que pasaba realmente, el doctor le dijo que se sentada muy cerca de Sanae

-Solo ¡Calla y mira la pantalla! - el doctor abrió la bata de la joven mostrando su vientre, puso el gel y comento a esparcirlo con el aparato, entonces ambos jóvenes miraron detenidamente la pantalla del monitor , entonces se escuchó unos tierno latidos era el corazón del bebe – Mira…..alli esta.

-¡Oh! Por Kami-sama- dijo Tara muy sorprendido, al ver a esa pequeña forma de vida – Sanae….el

-Si….es de el – solo atinó a decir eso, es de él es de Tsubasa al chico que la engaño con otra mujer.

-Sus latidos no son muy estables y parece que no se está desarrollando como se debe – comento el doctor.

-¿Qué es lo quiere decir? – dijo Sanae muy angustiada, entonces volvió a mirar a la pantalla de hecho había un bebe era un cosita muy pequeñita, pero la parte de se desarrollaba la columna era muy pequeña - ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebe?

-PUES , es muy complicado , estoy mirando que él bebe tiene una malformación , en su columna y su corazón parece que más pequeño – señalando una pequeña manchita negra – Si continuas con el embarazo probablemente no sobreviva y si llegara a subir sufriría mucho toda su vida – explico el galeno

-No…..No,…..- la castaña comento a esperarse su bebe estaba enfermo, no quería que sufriera, ni tampoco que sea rechazado por la sociedad y su padre, Taro solo la miraba, él se quedó pasara sin poder ningún musculo, el hijo de su mejor amigo , tendría una anormalidad genética y no podía ser un persona normal y él no estaba junto con ellos se encontraba afuera , Taro quería que el hijo de Tsubasa sea feliz pero él no podía no podía su destino ya estaba trazado , por otra parte Sanae solo que quedo sin decir nada y sin darse cuenta toco ligeramente su vientre en donde su bebe se desarrollaba pero estaba enfermo y sabía que no sobreviviría a este mundo cruel y no quiera verlo llora y ser rechazado por su padre- ¡Lo siento! Bebe...- una lagrimas salieron de su rostro, sabía que estaba tomando una decisión muy difícil - ¡Doctor sugiere que debo abortarlo!

-Es un embarazo de alto riesgo, así que no tienes que pedir el permiso de tus padre - le respondió el doctor buscando en un aparador un proforma donde dice que está adecuarlo con el fin de embarazo - ¡Este es el documento que debes firmar! Es solo un procedimiento sencillo solo durara media hora, te podrás marchar en un par de horas - explico el galeno - los dejare solo, llamare a la enfermera para que te anestesie - dicho eso salió de allí para dejar a la pareja de jóvenes solo.

-Sanae...

-¡Taro-kun!...prométeme que no le dirás nada a Tsubasa - le suplico - por favor no le cuentes

\- Yo ...no diré nada -

-¡Gracias eres un gran amigos! - una leve sonrisa - gracias - Taro le iba a responder pero en eso entro la enferma - Muy bien comencemos con la sección - la castaña le entrego la hoja firmada - entonces la enferma comento a preparar el inyectable - ¡Jovencito ¡ ...espera en la sala de espera.

-¡Taro- kun! Estaré bien - sonrió la castaña, le tomo la mano de chico - ¡Pronto estaré contigo!

-Está bien - beso la frente de la chica - No tardes

-Si...- entonces Sanae miro como taro saliera de la habitación-

-¡Muy bien comencemos! - la enfermera estiro el brazo izquierdo de la chica para aplicar la inyección - comenzaras a sentirte cansada cuanta uno ...dos...tres y te quedaras dormida- en eso sintió su cuerpo adormilarse - ¡Te amo...Sanae Nakasawa! - eso fue lo que escucho antes de que se quedara dormida.

 **HAMBURGO - ALEMANIA**

Pasaron las hora y Sanae estaba completamente restablecida de la operación , Taro acompaño a Sanae para que descasará bien le dijo que no se preocupara que estaría bien y si tenía la oportunidad de ser madre de nuevo le prometió de que cuidaría bien de su bebe , Taro beso a Sanae en los labios para tratar de reconfortarla.

-Taro-kun gracias por todo - susurro ligeramente le acaricio el rostro - ¡No lo olvidare gracias ! - dicho eso entro a su casa.

Y de todo eso pasaron cuatro años desde que Sanae Nakasawa se fue hacer tu vida a Alemania ella amaba la su carrera, ahora se transformó en una hermosa mujer con unos senos buenos formados con un cintura pequeña, era una mujer muy inteligente gaño muchos premio de reconocimiento.

-¡Bueno días! Pequeña Anego - saludo alegremente Genzo quien se convirtió en un jugador prometedor, había crecido demasiado,

-A mi da gusto verte - sonrió la castaña simulando su enojo - Ira a correr como todas las mañanas

-Si... como siempre, me acompañas - dijo Genzo con un sonrisa y su traje deportivo

-¡Claro! pero si me prestas tu gorra - dicho eso salto para quitar su gorra preciada al portero , así que ambos fueron a correr

 **SAO PABLO - BRASIL**

Tsubasa encontraba recostado en su cama descansado después de un arduo entrenamiento él se hizo muy famoso desde que llego a Brasil se destacó rápidamente pero siempre recordaba , pero siempre le llegaba la nostalgia de regresar a Japón y reencontrarse con su familia y conocer a su hermano Daichi que nació cuando él se encontraba en Brasil , según su padre era muy hiperactivo y quería abrázalo y decirle que estará con el siempre , pero también queria ver a su amigos y a Sanae la cual no sabia anda de ella desde que supo que gano una beca perdiendo contacto con sus amigos y familia.

-¿Dónde estarás? Sanae - se preguntó apretando fuertemente un collar que compro hace tiempo , era un colla de oro con un corazón, en el centro habían pequeño diamante- No importa te buscare en donde este , yo jamás me rendiré.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste , el mi primer fics de un anime de deporte espero que les guste porque ese anime Capitan TSUBASA es uno de los mejore animes de deporté que he visto , y se que hago fics de Naruto y quería cambiar todo eso , bueno espero que les guste gracias. Dejen su cometario y opiniones gracias nos vemos y si quiere que continúe mis fics solo debe comentar y publicare siempre gracias...


	2. CAPITULO DOS: ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN PARTE 1

Hola amigos sé que desde hace tiempo no escribo nada pero no estaba inspirada y tenía muchas cosas en la universidad y estaba muy estresada, ASI que continuare poco a poco y el primero que escojo fue Capitán Tsubasa, así que disfrútenlo. Por cierto hay escenas muy explicitas para mayores de 18 años.

Como todas la mañana Sanae y Genzo corrían los por parque de Hamburgo , desde que llego Genzo ayudo a la castaña a adaptarse a su nueva vida en Alemania , él no le pregunto por qué su decisión de estudiar allí , Medicina le apasionaba esa carrera al ayudar a sus amigos a sentirse aliviados , y le gusto el curar a las personas pero también lo hacía por su bebe muerto.

CAPITULO DOS: ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN PARTE 1

-¡Vamos sanae! - Dijo el moreno con su típico traje deportivo - Ya llegamos.

-Si lo sé , pero no te quedaste hasta tarde haciendo un reporte - le contesto la castaña llevaba un short negro y un polo blanco junto con unas zapatillas rojas - ¡Vamos Genzo! ¿Quiero descansar?

-Está bien anego - se detuvo por un instante - Yo también estoy muy cansado

-Si lo creo ayer saliste con tus amigos -le contestó sentándose en una de las bancas

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu examen?

-Bien, además el entrenador le dio en informe sobre mi evaluación - le contesto tranquilamente observando detenidamente el cielo nublado de Hamburgo - Gracias por encontrar un sitio para hacer mi internado - lo abrazo ligeramente.

-No hay de que Sanae, ¡además ¿quiero cuidarte? -

-¡Lo sé! - dijo muy animadamente - ¡Ahora vamos a correr nos falta cinco kilómetros! - la castaña corrió seguida por el portero.

Sao Pablo - Brasil

Tsubasa se encontraba cambiándose para salir con sus compañeros de futbol el casi no salía, pero lo convencieron para celebra la victoria para la semifinal, se puso un jean recto azul claro, se puso una camiseta negra y unas zapatillas blanca, se miró al espejo para ver si todo estaba bien arreglado, miro de reojo hacia la pared donde se encontraban unas fotos de sus amigos de Japón, una de la fotos le llamo la atención de una chica que cautivo su corazón , pero no supo de ella desde el escándalo que el protagonizo al ser fotografiado con una chica.

-Sanae ¡Muy pronto estaré allá para buscarte!-Dijo esto besando la foto, gusto sus billetera en sus bolsillos y salió de allí para encontrarse con Pepe, para ir en busca de sus amigos.

Se encontraron en un lugar de diversión con sus compañeros de equipo, allí se divirtieron junto con algunas chicas que los reconocieron de ser jugadores .

-Muy bien Tsubasa, Toma bebe esto - dijo una chica rubia que usaba un vestido rojo de coctel - Te ves desanimado amor - le dio un beso en la mejilla -¡Ven vamos a bailar!

-Gracias Susana - bebió un poco de licor - Pero voy estoy cansado de un exhaustivo entrenamiento, si me permites saldré a la azotea para tomar algo de aire.- el chico miro como Pepe y sus amigos bailan como si las energías no se le acabaran, Tsubasa salió afuera para poder respirar aire puro quería poder recordar las ultimas palabra de Sanae.

Fhasblack

Después del encuentro romántico, Tsubasa llevo a Sanea a su casa ya era de noche y una chica no debe estar hasta las horas de la noche, Ozora fue directamente a su casa, allí recibió su madre que lo regaño por tener pequeños rasguños en su rostro.

Tsubasa se dio una gran baño para poder pensar los que ocurrió en ese mirador , allí Tsubasa expreso su amor con la chica que ama, allí en pleno paisaje y todos podían descubrirlos , pero eso acto maravilloso lo llamaban amor y esta gusto a repetirlo.

A la mañana siguiente Tsubasa fue a sus entrenamientos rutinarios, como era sábado quería ir en busca de Sanae para hablar de su entrenamiento, además los padres de Tsubasa se fueron a pasar el fin de semana a un balneario.

-¡Buenos días Tsubasa!-saludo Ryo alegremente

-Hola Ryo como estas...todo bien - dijo algo agitado de tanto correr toda la mañana

-entrenado como siempre, a pesar de que términos el campeonato juvenil sigues con energías - sonrió alegremente.

-Si lo sé , no puede esperar de ir a Brasil para volverme profesional - dijo Tsubasa muy ilusionado , Ryo entendió la pasión que tenia de su amigo por el deporte-Bueno me tengo que ir no vemos Ryo - Tsubasa siguió con su camino junto con su balón.

-¡Adiós Tsubasa!-se despidió en su camino.

Tsubasa corría hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña, toco ligeramente la puerta y allí salió Sanae con un bello vestido lavanda hasta la rodilla.

-¡Bueno Días Tsubasa-kun! - salió alegremente - Ven pasa.

-Gracias - ingreso a la casa de la castaña, dejo sus zapatillas y el balón en la entrada -¿Y tus padres?

-Pues ellos fueron a visitar a un familiar - le comento entrando a la sala para poder conversar con tranquilidad - y Tus padres que - Dijo sentándose en un sillón marrón

-Ellos se fueron a disfrutar su vida - le comento alegremente así

-Si ...y Tsubasa desea algo de beber -el joven afirmo con la cabeza , Sanae fue a la cocina para traer dos vasos de jugo de durazno - Aquí tienes

-Gracias - Tsubasa tomo con firmeza el vaso, lo bebió en tan solo un golpe tenía mucha sed - Está muy rica.

-Me alegra de que te guste -sonrió, sabe se acercó al moreno para darse un beso en los labios

-Me gusta que me beses de esta manera -confeso Tsubasa acercándose más y más a ella, Sanae sintió que las mano se Tsubasa se posaban en su pierna derecha, sintió que subía hasta la parte prohibida -Mmmm Tsubasa ¡Aquí...noo! - digo muy excitada.

-¡Lo siento! Te asuste - le pidió disculpaba por ser tan impulsivo, separándose ligeramente de ellas .

-No fue dada de eso - susurro ligeramente - Solo que , aquí no - hizo pausa -No quiero quedarme sola en casa ,¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

-Sí...Claro - se sorprendió tras la confesión de su novia , la joven sonrió , , fue directamente a su habitación para sacar una muda de ropa , para después ir a la casa de los Ozora ,Sanea sabía que sus padres podrían regresar en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Ozora, Tsubasa le pidió a Sanae que lo cocinara algo que ya se comido lo que su madre le había preparado para 3 días , la castaña solo se rio , sabia lo atolondrado que era Tsubasa -

Ambos almorzaron tranquilamente, ambos se sentían bien al lado de uno al otro y como siempre Tsubasa era muy apasionado por el soccer fue hacer calentamientos y pateando ligeramente el balón, A Sanae le gustaba verlo papear ese balón que era su pasión. Amaba ser ese estado de alegría.

Así pasaron las horas ya era media tarde Tsubasa se fue a bañar para relajarse después de los entrenamientos , lo relajaba mucho el agua fría recorre su cuerpo esa línea marcada es sus músculos que aún estaban en desarrollo , salió de allí con una toalla en su cintura , cuando salió del cuarto de baño y encontró a su novia dejando la ropa muy bien doblada en su cama , la joven se sonrojo ligeramente al ver a sus amado goteando agua por el piso y con ese bello cuerpo de futbolista.

-Yo ...!lo siento!- se disculpó muy sonrojada a verlo en ese estado - Yo pensé que te demorarías.

-Pues no - se acercó a su novia - ¡No te sonrojes! - le dijo tomándola por la cintura - Además no tengo anda que no conozcas - giño el chico haciendo que la joven se sonroje aún más.

-No seas payaso Tsubasa - kun - dijo muy sonrojada abrazando al moreno - Si pero yo

Sanae no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Tsubasa comenzó a besarla con una intensidad , el moreno la apretó el cuerpo de la chica , mientras ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello de él el beso se consumido cada vez más , Tsubasa en ese instante decidió tomarla en ese mismo instante pero no podía porque deseaba se tan impulsivo quería hacer más recatado con su chica el beso se intensifico aún más ,Sanae recorrió con sus manos por cada centímetro de la piel de su novio recorrió con sus manos sus anchos hombros y su espalda desnuda de T subasa ya lo había visto sin camiseta sentía que la piel de Tsubasa era muy cálida y protectora amaba sus músculos , le gustaba acariciarlo tenía la piel suave y él se estremecía con cada caricia que ella le daba los gemidos comenzaba a florecer , en la habitación de Tsubasa lentamente se apartó del rostro de la joven , empezó a besar su delicado cuello de Sanae .

\- Sanae... vas a esperarme ¿Cuándo regrese de Brasil? Solo serán por 5 años , me esperaras -Pregunto Tsubasa , que quería asegurarse de su gran amor.

\- Olvídate de eso ...- Dijo ella lanzándose a su brazos abrazándolo fuertemente - Te voy a esperar , tenlo por seguro

Tsubasa metió una de sus piernas entre las de las Sanae haciéndolas se pararse , el joven subió la falda del vestido de Sanae para sacarle las ropa interior , así que entre caricia y caricia Tsubasa metió sus manos por la falda del vestido de la chica , bajándolo de un solo tirón haciendo que se cayera pesadamente al sueño , Tsubasa cada vez se sentía más excitado , la pequeña toalla cayo , el miembro de Tsubasa estaba muy erecto , así que lo guio hacia la entrada de Sanae allí parados en la habitación , con un certero golpe entro dentro de Sanae haciéndola gritar aún más , la chica enterró sus piernas sobre las caderas del moreno , allí entre gemidos y fuertes golpeteos de sus intimidades después de una par de estocadas , Tsubasa salió de la vagina de Sanae para soltarle , haciéndose que se arrodillada , Tsubasa libero un poco de sus esencia en el suelo.

-Ts...ubasa -kun ¡Eso estuvo increíble!-Sanae estaba muy agitaba , su novio era muy intenso

-Si lo sé ¿está cansada?- le pregunto

-¡ No Tsubasa! No estoy cansada de hacer el amor contigo , siempre voy a ser tuya Le dijo ella con ojos suplicantes

\- ¿Estas segura? ¿Por qué te quedaras conmigo esta noche? - Pregunto Tsubasa arqueando una ceja

\- Si , me quedare contigo-Dijo Sanae

\- ¡Bueno linda comenzare ! - respondió Tsubasa tomándola de la mano para que se levantara , desabrocho el vestido de la chica para tenerla desnuda otra vez , Tsubasa se sorprendió , al verla sin sostén , el joven llevó a la chica hacia su cama acostándola delicadamente empezó a besarla en los labios , pausadamente tenían toda la noche para hacer el amor así que decidido ser paciente , así que quiso saborearla cada parte de sus cuerpo abandono sus labios para deleitarse con su cuello , Tsubasa siguió bajando cada vez más paseando su vientre vendando casa parte de este , Sanae arqueo su espalda de placer que Tsubasa , al ver el gemido que estaba produciendo , subió para llevar su boca a uno de su senos de la castaña haciendo que la joven abriera los ojos de impresión , con le gustaba que le besara sus pechos.

\- Tus piernas son largar y fuertes preciosa...- dijo Tsubasa mientras besaba su vientre , bajo a la parte más íntima de Sanae , el chico paso su lengua por su vagina ,dándole allí en círculos en la misma Sanae tras ese acto hundía sus dedos en la cabellera morena del chico.

\- ¡Tsubasa...!- Gimió Sanae al verse profundizo el beso en su parte intima Tsubasa se sintió que estaba en el cielo quería profundizar más eso introdujo uno de sus dedos delicadamente dentro de la vagina de Sanae -¡Tsubasa! por favor...- Rogo ella esta tan excitada que explotaría de placer cualquier momento , Tsubasa sintió de que explotaría en cualquier momento , porque su miembro estaba muy duro ,lo congio con la mano derecha y empezó a introducirse suavemente , así que de una sola estocada se introdujo dentro de ella , Sanae lo abrazo con sus piernas para que la penetración más profundo.

Tsubasa soltó un gran gemido al sentirse totalmente dentro de ella , ambos sintieron que por fin se unían carne con carne y piel , estoy satisfacía a Tsubasa como jugar futbol , estaba viviendo el momento más maravilloso de su vida , el moreno miraba a los ojos de la castaña , la besaba en los labios , besaba su bellos senos quería probar más de ella , la quiera hacer suya , besaba su senos así como un pequeño bebe , el cuerpo de Sanae sintió de que la quemaba quería sentirse satisfecha así como la primera vez hicieron el amor en aquel mirador , sentía que casa penetrada que le daba Tsubasa a hacerlos con más fuerza , sentía que estaba a punto de explotar , así que lo abraso las caderas del chico con sus piernas para sentirse mas penetrada .

Tsubasa sentía que estaba a punto de estallar clímax - ¡Te amo Sanae !...¿Quiero que sepas que serás mía ?...- Dijo Tsubasa gimiendo mientras ambos alcanzaban , , el moreno no pudo y esparció su semen dentro el ella , Sanae se estremeció al sentir ese semen caliente dentro de ella , ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos muy agitados pero sus rostros se miraban con satisfacción y amor.

La castaña se acurruco en su pecho de Tsubasa era muy confortante , por su parte el chico la abrazo , los dos estaban en total silencio intentando calmar su respiración y disfrutando de los rezagos de aquel maravilloso encuentro amoroso

\- Siempre será mi gran amor , Sanae Nakazawa - dijo Tsubasa tranquilamente acariciando su cintura y besando su cabeza

-Siempre seré tuya Tsubasa Ozora

 **FinFhasblack**

Tsubasa suspiro al recordar ese bello recuerdo, el no fumaba pero como uno de sus compañero de dio una cajetilla de cigarros más un encendedor que se los guardara , se fumó uno de ellos , recordando a Sanae ese chica que se enamoró desde siempre.

Hamburgo -Alemania

Ya era media tarde y Sanae se encontraba en la biblioteca ya se acercaba las vacaciones y necesitaba entregar sus exámenes y necesitaba fijas el lugar de su internado, ella quería regresar a su país y reencontrarse con sus amigos.

-Esto es muy cansado - Dijo Katharsina una amiga alema de Sanae, ella usa un pantalón crema y una blusa color blanca, era muy alta con ojos azules intensos - No sé ¿por qué debemos entregar este reporte? Si al final vamos a tener un examen.

-Si pero debemos entregarlo - dijo Sanae comenzando a teclear más rápido en su portátil - Además esto vale más puntos , para el examen.

-Si tienes razón - comenzó a realizar su trabajo - Y iras hoy a ver a tu novio.

-Pues sí ..-dijo suspirando -Me vendrá a recoger después de entregar este reporte - Dijo arreglándose su largo cabello que se dejó crecer hasta la cintura , tenía un tenía un vestido slam color azul con un ligero escote en la espalda con un cinturón negro y uno de zapatos de tacón cafés - Tengo que hablar con él , creo que no le gustara que pedí mi internamiento y traslado de universidad a Japón , lo tomara muy mal - suspiro pesadamente -sabes lo protector que es.

-Si lo sé -le contesto volviendo a redactar su trabajo, se quedaron en la biblioteca más de dos hora enviaron en trabajo para el profesor por e-mail, Sanae fue hacia en estacionamiento Karl la estaba esperando para pasar un velada junto con él.

-Hola preciosa - saludo alegremente el rubio Karl Keht Schneider, más rubio que nunca , tenía un pantalón jean azul claro y una camiseta blanca con una bellos zapatos marrones -¡ Hola linda!- se acercándose a ella , besándole en los labios -¡Vamos te llevare a mi departamento !-dicho eso ambos jóvenes subieron al auto CHEVROLET color blanco con bordes negros , Sanae el conto sobre sus clases y exámenes.

Llegaron al apartamento del rubio, ambos riendo y conversando tranquilamente Karl tenía preparado algo especial para ella le tenía una cena.

-Esto se ve delicioso - exclamo la castaña, al ver ricos platillos -¿Tu lo ordenaste?

-Si –afirmo el rubio colocando su abrigo en la percha – Te gustas

-Me encanta – dijo Sanae abrazando al rubio –De seguro sabrá rico, con lo meticuloso que eres.

-Si vamos aprobarlo si – Karl llevo a la castaña a una de las silla – Siente mi lady.

-¿Qué galán joven?-

-Muy bien brindemos por esta velara romántica – dijo el rubio desatando un botella de champán, lo sirvió en dos copas de cristal – ¡Toma!

-Gracias

Karl brindo por el día que la conoció a la japonesa, ambos pasaron una velada agradable lleno de risas y conversaciones, a Sanae le gusta bailar, así que ambos bailaron un vals clásico, ambos abrazados, a la castaña le agradable ese olor varonil y su pecho fortalecido, deseaba que ese vals no terminara, entonces vio como el rubio se detenía para comenzarlo a besarla ,Sanae por inercia , paso si manos por la sedosa cabellera rubia del chico deteniéndose en el cuello para que el beso fuera más placentero.

-¡Vamos a mi cuarto! – Dijo Karl susurrándole en el oído

-Si…

Karl la cargo para llevarla a su habitación besándola quería probas eso labio rosados, deseaba tenerla ya mismo, tuvo que tener un autocontrol, la paro al borde de la cama para tomarla por la cintura y volver a besara

Sanae comenzó a jugar con los labios de Karl, ambos se besaban apasionadamente queriendo más de los dos. el rubio subió sus manos hacia la cadera de la chica para poder desabrocharla por completo , haciendo que cayera al suelo , Karl dejo de besarla para invadir su ,cuello y la clavícula de Sanae , a la chica se le erizo la piel estaba muy impaciente por que la haga suya y un revoloteo de mariposas invadió la parte baja de su vientre al sentir las manos , el rubio se dio cuenta que tenía un sexy conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco de dos piezas era muy revelador ya que sus pezones resaltaban sobre la delicada tela , la parte superior su ropa íntima era muy trasparente.

Karl se sorprendió la vela casi a su merced – ¡Te ves hermosa querida mucho ¡ - dijo desabrochado sus brasier , atrapo con su boca el pezón derecho de la chica , lo rodeaba excitantemente con sus lengua , los gemidos de la chica es escuchaban por toda la habitación , sabía perfectamente que cuando Karl y ella hacían el amor , el le hacía llegar al orgasmos , ella solo lo disfrutaba , la cama estaba algunos paso sobre ellos , así que Sanae le dio un pequeño empujón para que cayera sentado al borde de la cama - ¿Querida?¿Que sucede? – le pregunto muy impresionado –Que…

-Shhhhh….silencio – la castaña le puso su dedo en los labios del rubio – Solo disfrutado

Karl se impresiono al ver que la castaña se arrodillaba para poder bajar el cierre de su pantalón , una vez hecho comenzó a sacar de un solo tirón su bóxer calvin Kelly allí estaba ese miembro masculino, le tomo valor tomar con su mano aquel miembro muy grande , estaba bien dotado y erecto.

Sanae sostuvo el miembro de arriba y abajo así de que de un golpe se acercó lentamente para introducirlo en su boca poco a poco y por completo subía y bajaba con gran ímpetu , haciendo que bajaba , el rubio sentía de que todos sus sentidos se comenzaban a enloquecer.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡aah! –el rubio comenzaba a gemir enloquecidamente

Sanae lo succionaba, lo metía una y otra vez haciéndole que el miembro de Karl comenzaba a palpitar, Karl por su parte puso sus dos manos en la larga cabellera de la chica quería que lo lamiera su miembro una y otra vez, en eso sintió que se iba a correr, en eso soltó una gran de cantidad de semen en la garganta de la chica. Sanae trago el espeso semen haciendo que esa escena fuera muy erótica.

Mientras la respiración de la chica se calmara, Karl comenzó a desvestirse, el rubio la tomo por los hombros para depositarle en la cama, el rubio cubrió el cuerpo de la chica para mirarla a los ojos, Sanae está muy sonrojada al ver el cuerpo de la castaña a su merced.

Karl se quitó su elegante camisa arrojándole a un lado dejando su torso desnudo muy formado, la castaña lo miro muy impresionada al ver ese bello torso; un abdomen atlético de un deportista y lampiño. El rubio se quitó completamente el resto de su ropa. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo, él se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo de ella, Karl condujo a su viriles manos a la pequeña prenda íntima de Sanae bajándolo completamente dejando su bella vagina para el solo.

Por su parte Sanae sentía un gran placer al sentirse la boca de su novio profundizándose más en ella, Sanae gemía muy extasiada de placer sentía que el clímax que estaba alcanzando.- Esto aún no termina.- dijo roncamente, en eso le quito el brasier de un solo tirón, haciendo de sus grande senos revotaban ligeramente, el rubio comenzó a masajear, los pecho de la chica los apretujaba haciendo revoten.

-Esto recién empieza- dijo Karl abriendo las piernas, tomo su miembro para poder adentrarse en su húmeda cavidad

Ah… — gimió Sanae al sentir el miembro del chico dentro de ella.

Karl empujo una y otra vez, haciendo que la chica gimiera aún más rempujó, el rubio empezó a elevar el ritmo de la penetración, Sanae lo abrazo a sus hombros del chico para sentirse más penetrada, levantó la cabeza en busca de los labios de él, que apenas se encontraron se fundieron, pero debido al movimiento de sus cuerpos su beso era entrecortado.

Las embestidas comenzaron a descontrolarse cada vez más los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación –Karl… aaah, aaaah

-¿Te gusta preciosa? – dijo Karl elevando las piernas de la chica a sus hombros.

-¡S-S-Sí! ¡M-M-Me gusta!...M…e En..canta….

-¡V-Voy a venirme! —afirmo Karl haciendo que la penetración fuera más intensa el sonido de las caderas chocando con la velocidad infinita, la penetró una vez más con tanta intensidad que el ritmo de sus cuerpos se perdió , le dio una y dos estocadas más para para descargar un buen chorro de semen dentro de ella , Sanae sintió que su interior estaba cálido y tibio , el semen de Karl la lleno en todas partes.

-¡Aaa, Aaa, Aaah!-gimio Karl saliendo de ella

Karl se desplomó en su amplia cama, así que la levanto para poder acostarla en su cálido pecho –Eso fue increíble – Comento Sanae jugando con su cabello.

-Si…..me encanto …-¿Qué tal si lo repetimos – Dijo el rubio besando su frente.

-Mmmm que goloso – dijo Sanae pícaramente sentándose sobre él y comenzado a besarlo.

Sao Pablo – Brasil

Tsubasa como todas las mañana hacia sus ejercicio matutinos, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que salió con sus compañeros de equipo, quería pesar lo de que paso el que como se le ocurrió acostarse con una chica desconocida recordando a Sanae que estaría haciendo se preguntó, estaría con alguien lo abra olvidado, Tsubasa estuvo mucho tiempo preguntándose de que porque el de su separación sabía que tenía la culpa.

-¿Por qué Sanae…?-se preguntó en eso –Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero desearía desiste que lo siento – Dijo Tsubasa comenzando a regresar a su casa para bañarse e irse al campo de entrenamiento.

Tsubasa tomo el autobús para ir al campo de entrenamiento de FC en que lo esperaba Roberto y Pepe, él se encontraba en el camerino cambiándose para poder ir a su entrenamiento, en eso oyó que su celular sonaba, lo tomo para ver quién era.

-Hola…-dijo Tsubasa

-Hola Tsubasa ¿Cómo estás?- dijo desde el otro lado del auricular

-Genzo eres tu – Se impresiono al escuchar la voz de su amigo

-Bien ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Genzo alegremente de escuchar as su amigo- Todo bien

-Si…aquí a punto de comenzar con mi entrenamiento – comento el moreno - ¿Qué tal tú?

-Bien…estoy en Brasil, equipo de Hamburgo esta en exhibición

-Enserio estas en Brasil -Dijo Tsubasa aun impresionado

-Si porque no nos encontramos

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y PRONTO ACTUALIZARE MAS CAPITULOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DEJEN SUS COMENTATIOS Y SUJERENCIAS GRACIAS


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 : ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN II

CAPÍTULO 3 : ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN II

Sao Pablo - Brasil

Después de un arduo entrenamiento Tsubasa fue a su casa para encontrarse con su amigo después de mucho tiempo que no se veían, quería conversar con él y contarle muchas cosas deseaba saber cómo le fue en Alemania, Genzo le dijo de que se encontraría en el lobby del hotel donde estaba hospedad.

-Tsubasa...hola ¿Cuánto tiempo? -dijo Genzo abrazando efusivamente a su amigo-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tu - Miro a su amigo, había crecido más desde que se fue Alemania - Veo que creciste mucho.

-¡Si...tú también! , vamos a restaurante - dijo Tsubasa, caminaron junto al hotel

-Muy bien Tsubasa veo que eres toda una celebridad en Brasil - comento Genzo mientras comía un trozo de carne asada - Mire las revistas y eres un rompe corazones

-Si se puede decir que si - respondió el moreno bebiendo una copa de vino - Si ellas son las amigas de mis compañero de equipo.

-¡Ya veo! y hay algo serio con algunas de ellas - dijo Genzo sabía que aun su amigo sentía algo por Sanae, ella ya había superado a Tsubasa pero sabía perfectamente que la relación con Karl ya no era lo mismo Karl era un hombre muy celoso y Sanae ya lo soportaría desea terminar con el pero, el rubio hizo que se olvidara un poco de Tsubasa.

-Pues aún no lo sé mañana saldré con Lisa, es la representante de nuestro equipo - contesto secamente - Es buena chica.

-Bueno y haz sabido algo de nuestros amigos de Japón - Comento Genzo

-Pues me comunico mucho con Taro y Ryo están muy bien y Taro era estudiando medicina - dijo el moreno terminado de comer - Y todos están bien.

-¿Y has sabía algo de Sanae? - pregunto Genzo quería saber la reacción que tenía Tsubasa

-Pues según me dijeron que desapareció y su familia la desconoció -respondió Tsubasa secamente -Estuvo rico el filete .

-No te gustaría saber de ella

-Ehh - dijo muy sorprendido - ¿Qué te encontraste con Sanae?

-Pues si ella está estudiando en Alemania -respondió Genzo hizo una señal con la mano para llamar al mozo y pagar la cuenta -¿Por qué no hablamos en un lugar privado?

-Está bien - dijo Tsubasa levantándose de su asiento.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron al lovi del hotel para poder conversar tranquilamente.

-¿Y que hace Sanae por allá? - Pregunto Tsubasa apoyándose de la rendijas del hotel - Dime como le está yendo.

-Pues ella está bien y también está estudiando medicina - comento Genzo mirando el horizonte - Si y también estaba estudiando en las bellas artes de Hamburgo.

-Y que está haciendo... - pregunto Tsubasa tenía que sabía que estaba haciendo con su vida.

-¡Pues es una gran bailarina!

-¡También baila! jamás me dijo que era un bailarina - Dijo Tsubasa en tono muy enojado , porque jamás lo había dicho se suponía que siempre hablaban sobre sus sueño a futuro , porque no le hablo de ser una bailarina - No me dijo nada...se supone que ella me amaba y tuvimos una relación ...

-No sé si está mal preguntar - comento Genzo curiosamente - ¿Por qué terminaron su noviazgo?

-Pues...esto es muy complicado - dijo Tsubasa muy asoñarada - Bueno te lo diré

Fhasblack

Tsubasa escuchaba música después de un largo entrenamiento, no pensaba que los futbolistas profesionales entrenaban de esta manera, estaba leyendo la infame periódico en donde hablaba de él y la relación de una chica, lo cual era mentira.

-¿Cómo pueden publicar esto?- un indagando Tsubasa reacciono , así que arrugo en periodito botándolo al tacho de basura - ¡Mmmm! ¡Ehhh!- escuchó el ring de teléfono -Hola...

-¡Hola Tsubasa!- dijo Sanae por el interfono ¿Cómo estás? Todo bien el Brasil

-Bueno...aquí todo bien - contesto muy nervioso no sabía si la noticia en la cual salía un fotografía besando a una chica - Yo... ¿Quiero decirte algo?

-Yo también quiero decirle algo - la voz de Sanae se escuchaba algo reprochable - Solo te pido que te cuides y no hagas cosas de después de arrepientas estas en Brasil para ser un gran jugador profesional y deseo verte , no se si será pronto per..

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir eso Sanae? - pregunto muy alarmado la vos de la castaña se escuchaba algo desanimada - ¡Dime ¡ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No me interrumpas -dijo Sanae casi gritando - Solo quiero decirte de que todo termino gane una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y estaré muy ocupada para seguir nuestra relación ,así que...deseo terminar con nuestra relación , somos jóvenes aun y podemos amar a otras personas espero que seas feliz y que cumplas tus sueños...gracias por todo ...te amo -entonces corto la llamada dejando a un Tsubasa muy confundido no podía creer lo que sucedió , pero tenía razón su relación ya no era para más y solo como amigos funcionaria su relación , al fin entendió lo que en verdad pasaría su relación termino.

FinFhasblack

-Así que Anego termino contigo - cometo Genzo soltando un gran suspiro - Ella te dijo que te esforzaras y los lograste eres uno de los jugadores profesionales en Brasil -Me alegro mucho

-Si...y ¿te que dijo a ti? - pregunto Tsubasa por curiosidad

-Pues me comento lo mismo - respondió Genzo - La extrañas

-Pues si extrañó a mis amigos, a mi familia , quiero ver a mi pequeño hermano y a mis padres -dijo el moreno con añoranza -Y dentro de pronto iré a Japón para el campeonato juvenil , Ganaremos la copa mundial - Dijo Tsubasa con gran entusiasmo.

-Como siempre pensando en el soccer -rio el Genzo su amigo jamás cambiaría su pasión por el deporte que amaba - Espero que no me odies por lo que te diré.

-Ahhh

-Una vez Sanae y yo tuvimos relaciones- por hizo Genzo hizo una confección a Tsubasa dejándolo muy aturdido.

-Tú y ella tiene alguna relación sentimental - una ligera voz de molestia - Te acostaste con la chica que amaba

-No tengo una relación con ella, después de eso no hablamos durante tres meses, Sanae no me quiera ver -hizo una pausa para ver a su amigo que lo veía molesto y lleno de ira - Si piensa que abuse de ella, no era así estábamos ebrio yo estaba conciten pero no me resistí.

-No puedo creerlo Genzo sabía que amaba a Sanae pero aun así -dijo Tsubasa con mucho resentimiento - No sé por qué hizo eso contigo , no sé por qué no te controlaste

-Tsubasa, en verdad lo siento no deseábamos eso que pasara pero, déjame decirte una cosa aun la amas - hizo un pausa - Amas a Sanae a sigues amando como la primera vez -Tsubasa no respondió nada , solo se limitó alejarse de Genzo sin decirle nada , El moreno quería perseguirlo , pero decidió no alcanzarlo.

Tsubasa camina tristemente por la calles de Brasil, le guastaba ver lo edificios gigantes, camino vagamente por la Avenida Paulista, miraba las pantallas de los grandes televisores, veía la promoción de los jugadores europeos. Su mente comenzaba recordar como era de niño cuando conoció a una chiquilla y desalineada Sanae comportándose como un niño, junto con sus amigos del Natzatsu.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- se dijo a si mismo suspiraba -Bueno será mejor que vaya a casa -Levanto la mano para tomar un taxi para ir a su departamento quería dormir y entrenar al día siguiente, olvidándose todo los que le paso la noche anterior quería sacar a Sanae de su cabeza para siempre pero no podía no era factible, era su primer amor y nunca lo olvidaría.

Hamburgo -Alemania

Ya era medio día Sanae había salido como siempre bien en sus exámenes, ya había decidido ir a Japón como estudiante de intercambio siendo interna eso le beneficiaria mucho ya que trabajaría en cualquier hospital que ella deseara quería cambiar de ambiente.

-¡Hola linda!- Dijo Karl tomándola se los hombros para besarla

-Hola...Karl ¿Cómo has estado? - La castaña lo vio en forma depresiva - Podemos hablar.

-Si claro preciosa...vamos - Fueron al parking para recoger el auto de Karl e ir a un pequeño parque cercano , llegaron allí se estacionaron para luego caminar.

-Muy bien que deseas decirme - Karl se sentó un banqueta por suerte no había ninguna persona

-Karl voy a ir a un internado por 2 años a Japón volveré a mi país natal, me iré en dos días -Sanae se sacó todo el peso de encima - Te lo iba a decir, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices -Respondió Karl en tono desencajado - No me gusta que me mientan, lo sabes muy bien - mirándole a los ojos, muy enojado - Sé que no era tu intención pero, yo no puedo más estoy seguro que me ocultas algo hay algo más de que no me quieres contar.

-No Karl -negó la castaña. Desde hace tiempo quería terminar la relación pero no sabía cómo decirle -Yo quiero decirte algo ..Yo...

-¿Quieres terminar la relación? -Las palabras del rubio se oyeron cortantes -Pues ...si no me dices nada , quiere decir que si -hizo una pausa - Solo deseo que seas feliz

-Karl yo...

-Nos vemos Sanae Nakazawa -dicho eso se volteo para darle la espalda, en eso Sanae lo abraza por detrás.

-Karl Yo no te puedo decir lo que me pasa pero...quiero que entiendas de que desde que nos conocimos te he amado...pero en la distancia no creo que nuestra relación funcione ...te amo pero no podré soportar otra perdida - en eso le extendió la mano para tomar la mano derecha del rubio para entregarle un brazalete del plata con un detalle de cadera y una estrella plateada con una grabación : _immer lieben - siempre te amare_ \- Gracias por todo...- le deo un beso en la abertura de su espalda para luego salir corriendo , dejando a un desconcertado Karl . el rubio se volteo para ver que Sanae se alejaba de el , apreto fuertemente el braazalere estiro la mano para poder tirar pero no pudo asi que lo guardo.

Ya había pasado más de dos días Genzo quería hablar con Tsubasa ,pero él no quería siempre le decía que tenía cosas importantes que hacer , solo supo de que ahora tenía una novia extranjera se llamaba Jaz era USA llego a Brasil para visitar a un familiar. Eso hizo pensar que ya se había olvidado de Sanae. Hoy Genzo regresaría a Alemania quería arreglar todo con Tsubasa porque cuando se encuentren en el mundial juvenil querían hacer las paces

-Hola Tsubasa - Dijo Genzo al verlo patear un balón como lo hacían antes

-¿Cómo estas Wakabayashi?- saludo secamente el moreno volviendo a su rutina de siempre

-Debemos hablar..

-Muy bien ya estamos hablando -comentó el moreno pareando fuertemente el balón -¿Qué quieres decirme Wakabayashi

-¡Pues no deseo! que te enojes conmigo - Dijo Genzo no le gustaba el formalismos Tsubasa y Taro eran sus mejores amigos y no le gustaba que sus amigos le hablara tan formalmente - Sé que estás enojado , Sanae es mi amiga se convirtió en una mujer fuerte y hermosa , ella no está molesta contigo solo desea verte , decirte muchas cosas , y por mi parte no quiero perder mi amistad contigo yo siento un gran aprecio por ti ere mi hermano.

-Yo solo quiero pensar -Dijo Tsubasa recogiendo su balón - Nos vemos...-dicho eso salió de la pequeña cancha.

Genzo solo atino en seguir su camino, tomo un taxi que se lo llevara a su hotel, y después directo al aeropuerto quería ver como estaría a Sanae, ella se comunicó con el diciéndole que termino su relación con Karl.

Tokio - Japón

Katajiri, Munemasa conversaba sobre los jugadores seleccionados, muy pronto eran las eliminatorias asiáticas y Japón tenía que enfrentarse con Corea del Sur y era tres partidos , dos amistosos , y uno definitivo.

-¡Muy bien Katajiri-san! Cuál es su propuesta en los seleccionados- Dijo un directivo de avanzada edad

-Claro que sí, pues pesaba en Genzo Wakabayashi. Taro Misaki y Tsubasa Ozora, ellos están jugando profesionalmente en extranjero y Misaki estuvo en Europa , sabia como juegan además junto con en Kojiro Hyuga , Ken Wakashimazu, Hikaru Matsuyama , Ryo Ishizaki , Makoto Jito, Hirosh , Shun Nitta, Kazuo Tachibana, Masao Tachibana, Sano, Mitsuri. Sano, Mitsuri, Takeshi Sawada, Kenji Urabe, Aoi Shingo Y Jun Misuji .

-Ellos son los más factibles - Dijo otro directivo

-Entonces a todos los seleccionamos - Dijo el Katajiri - Me dan tu autorización

-Bueno si no hay otra

Katajiri entonces hablo con su secretaria que mandara la carta a los seleccionados , tenía que asistir a la federación juvenil de soccer allí se reunirían todos los seleccionados

-Muy bien y ahora los miembros del cuerpo médico - Dijo un directivo - Díganos su opinión doctor Kagazashi

-Pues necesitamos dos médicos de respaldo y un interno - le entrego algunas carpetas -Miren ellos son los seleccionados.

-Mmmm todos son aceptables - Dijo otro directivo - Pero cual

-Pues señores que les parece a Sanae Nakasawa actualmente está estudiando en uno de los mejores universidades **Universidad de Heidelberg ,** además se adelantó un año es muy inteligente y está en el último año es la mejor además ya conoce a la mayoría de los seleccionados a sigo Manager del Nankatsu

-Bueno estamos decididos - dijo Katajiri ordenado las carpetas - Nos vemos, comunicare a los seleccionado - dicho eso el castaño salió de la oficina

Katajiri le agradaba que todos planes cumplían , ahora por fin su sueño de que Japon ira la mundial juvenil y luego de los adultos.

Hamburgo - Alemania

Sanae alistaba sus cosas para irse a Japón hace años que no visitaba a sus amigos quería encontrarlos saber cómo están deseaba ver la cara de Hikaru como estará se preguntaba estará, quería verla y contarle todo lo que paso.

-Muy pronto iré a Japón , buscare mi destino y el perdón de todos - miro el paisaje los edificios altos , monumentales de Hamburgo - Bebe , voy a regresar espero que tu padre te acepte y me perdoné por ocultarse todos estos años - Dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su collar en forma de corazón era un diamante echo con las cenizas de su hijo quería darle una parte a su padre.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste, el diamante hecho con cenizas en los humanos es algo innovador que ya existe hace 10 años, a los bebe nos nacidos también lo realizar , les explicare sobre eso en otra parte del capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Casi Reencuentro PARTE I

Capítulo 4: Casi Reencuentro PARTE I

Japón – Nankatsu

Sanae recogió sus maletas en el aeropuerto, quería dormir y darse un gran baño de burbujas y leer un libro, tomo un carrito de jalar y depósitos sus maletas, pero antes de llegar a la puerta estaba Katagari con su buen traje azul marino y sus gafas.

-Hola Sanae Nakasawa – la intersecto

\- Katajiri-san –Dijo la castaña al verlo parado allí

-Sanae has sido seleccionada para formar el equipo médico juvenil de la selección japonesa, esas palabra impresionaron a Sanae – Tendrás todos los beneficios que sea posible

-Sanae estaba dudando, si aceptaba se encontraría con Tsubasa después de tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba hablar con el de algo importante – Esta bien.

-Bien VAMOS te instalaras en el lugar de la selección practicara, Tendrás tu propio espacio – entonces ambos fueron a tomar un taxi para llévalos a la federación.

Sao Pablo - Brasil

Tsubasa era el único en el campo de entrenamiento quería sacarse todas las frustraciones, le llego su carta de selección, quería jugar con sus amigos, pero se encontraría con Genzo Wakabayashi, aún le guardaba un poco de rencor por no decirle nada de Sanae.

-No entiendo por qué, no me dijo nada…odio que le oculten las cosas –Dijo Tsubasa a sí mismo no quería pensar en eso deseaba que todo esto terminara , pero tenía que luchar por un nuevo reto de ganar la copa juvenil y quería ganar.

-Sabía que estaría aquí amor –Jazz se acercó para dale un beso a su novio que lo veía muy desconvertido -¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada –Dijo Tsubasa tomando su balón – Solo que debo ir a Japón en unos cuentos días, y recesare para el fin de temporada de aquí.

-Y por qué no me llevas – comento muy entusiasmada –Puede ser un gran imagen porque tu eres futbolista, y soy modelo será un gran publicidad.

-Por ahora no quiero que sea buena idea- Dijo Tsubasa mientras pateaba el balón –Es muy pronto porque solo me quedare por tres días y no tendré tiempo para ti.

-Pero deseo estar contigo – susurro abrazándole por atrás -¡Vamos!

-Dije que no, -se soltó de ella – Necesito concentración, te llevare a casa

-Está bien –Le tomo la mano para llevarla a si auto, Jazz era un mujer muy hermosa y no le gustaba que Tsubasa la desplace de esa manera, cuando llegaron al apartamento de la chica.

-Jazz sé que estas molesta, pero solo es por tres días no quiero que te canses, ya iremos otra vez, conocerás mi país.

-Suspiro – Esta bien –la chica se acercó coquetamente besándolo apasionadamente, Tsubasa la recibió, sus labios jugaban apasionadamente, la rubia se acostó sobre el, Tsubasa la recibió con gusto, su mente se nuevo por un instante hasta que vio los ojos de Sanae besándolo tan apasionadamente, la vio subir ligeramente su camiseta.

-Jazz creo que aún no puedo…..-Dijo algo aturdido Tsubasa levantándose – Yo te amo , pero TE respeto ..

-¿Cómo días? – Dijo con fastidio se bajó del auto de Tsubasa para poder subir a su departamento .

Tsubasa fue en marcha para ir a su departamento, quería darse un baño relajante tenía que prepararse para volver a Japón y enfrentar sus miedos, en eso escuchó su teléfono sonar

-Hola Tsubasa... ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Taro desde Japón

-Taro….hola ¿Cómo estás?-Tsubasa se alegró mucho al escuchar la voz de su amigo

-Esperando que regreses y jugar juntos otra vez

-Yo también...Pronto estaré allí, así que espera –contesto alegremente quería estar con su familia y sus amigos desean entrenar con ellos –Si en dos días estaré allí así que espera Taro regresare

-Deberías estar aquí…hay un nuevo entrenado se llama Gamo, el entrenador Mikami tiene apendicitis y… – Se cortó la llamada

-Taro….!hola….Maldito! cacharro –Dijo Tsubasa colgando el teléfono, volvió a remarcar el numero pero nadie contestaba –¡Maldición…!- entonces se volvió vestir para dormir un rato quería poder descansar y empacar para regresar a Japón.

Tokio – Japón

Taro corrió por toda la cancha como castigo por llamar a altas a horas mientras todos estaban dormidos.

-Corre….Misaki…mueve esas piernas –Grito efusivamente Gamo estaba tan enojado – No puedes jugar sin Tsubasa o que.

-Gamo-san No cree que está exagerando-dijo Sanae anotando algunos apuntes- Dígame…se supones que Real Japón tendrán mañana el último partido.

-Si pero me encanta verlo sufrir….si es fuerte en la mañana estará fresco como una lechuga –a Sanae le impresiono al respuesta del Gamo, en nuevo entrenado aun no conocía las habilidades y fortalezas de los jugadores juveniles.

-Muy bien entrenador, no vemos –dicho eso Sanae se alejó de ellos, se fue a dormir para él la mañana e ir a ver a sus amigas Kumi y Yukari.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos salieron a practicar los chicos tenia raspones y rasguños, Sanae tuvo que curarlo, vendarlos para evitar infecciones y más dolor

-¡Chicos deben cuidarse!, sé que el entrenador es muy exigente pero deben ser más consistentes-Dijo Sanae comentando a Taro

-Muchachos deben descachazar sus músculos – Dijo el Doctor Matzukura – Todos deben comportarse a la altura….muy bien Matsuyama ya estás bien. Hyuga es tu turno- pero no respondía – Hyuga…

-¡Ya voy…!-Sanae le indico que lo iba a revisa – ¡Vayan! Todo a campo de entrenamiento, en entrenador Gamo se enfadara si no llega…la revisión término.

Los jugadores fueron al campo de entrenamiento, allí los esperaba Gamo, allí los esperaban los 7 grande de Japón quien remplazaría a algunos del equipo. El equipo ya estaba por si dividido ya Ken Wakashimazu renuncio a ser un seleccionado ya que lo comparaban Genzo Wakabayashi la estrella del club de Hamburgo el mejor portero juvenil , pero también el Tatsuo Mikami un entrenador excepcional cayó enfermo.

-¡Muy bien bastardos! – Bramo Gamo mirando con desprecio a los jugadores – Corran por esos obstáculos 100 veces - Mientras yo entrenare al equipo real de Japón…! Corran!

Los jugadores comenzaron a correr, deseaban que eso terminara todo era complicado, ese campo lleno de obstáculos era muy complicado para Taro era muy complicado ya que parecía que perdió la chisa de ser un gran jugador, quería salir de allí y buscar otra vez esa chispa que le hiso jugar alguna vez.

Ya era de noche, todo estaba cenando pero la comida no lo llegaba ya que les dolían todo el cuerpo.

-Ahhh...me duele todo –Comento Ryo mientras trataba de comer su guisado –Esto es un suplicio.

-No te quejes Ishizaki – gruño Hyuga quien estaba tan cansado que no desea discutir con nadie

-Si…!hoy estuvo aterrador! –comento Matsuyama bebiendo un bebida proteínica

-Todos debemos esforzarnos, nos pueden reemplazar – comento Jun, el príncipe de cristal volvió para no ser reemplazado, ahora podía jugar tanto como quiera.

-Entonces hagan todo lo posible para que no los reemplacen –Dijo Sanae, le entrego un carpetas con sus nuevas dietas.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Manabu dijo leyendo la hoja

-Pues es las nuevas dietas que deben seguir cada uno de ustedes – comento mientras bebía café-todo son suplementos, que cada uno tendrá su dieta propia, así de que si son alérgico algún ingrediente , díganme - nada le dijo nada – Bueno chicos , si no tiene nada que decir nos vemos. – la chica se fue de allí dejando a los jugadores conversando.

Sanae fue a su habitación para poder descansar pero no podía, así que se vistió para poder caminar, quería su mente aclarar fue a caminar. Fue al campo de entrenamiento para ver que estaba dos jóvenes era Hyuga y Matsuyama.

-No puedo creer de que te vayas – Dijo en tono de reclamo en moreno – Seguro de que tienes un entrenamiento superior.

-Si-le contesto pateando el balón a la portería -Yo le prometí a Tsubasa proteger a Japón.

-Y ahora te iras…

-Si tengo que irme – hizo una pausa-Debes tener en cuenta de que necesitamos fortalecer nuestro cuerpo, además Jito, Nitta, los gemelos Traciana, Soda, Ya se fueron…Taro se ir pronto.

Al escuchar el nombre de Misaki fue directamente a buscar a su amigo, dejando a eso dos conversando.

Sanae salió del auditorio de campo de entrenamiento para encontrar a Taro, pero no lo veía, corrió hasta llegar a un parque , vio un silueta de un hombre con un balón y supo que era Taro fue donde el , y estaba manejando un balón.

-Taro - dijo Sanae en tono preocupado - ¡Te vas!

-Si me iré - respondió secamente

-Pero...perderás tu puesto, ya no jugaras en la selección -el contesto acercándose a el - enserio te quieres ¿Qué pasara, con el equipo? Te expulsaran, perderás tu puesto en la selección.

-Ya lo sé Sanae, pero necesito buscar un nuevo rumbo ¿Quiero saber si lo que hago en verdad me apasiona? -se acercó a la chica la tomo por los hombros -Nos vemos Sanae - La castaña se puso de puntillas le dio un beso en la frente

\- Solo regresa con bien - Dijo antes de que él se alejara de ella con un gran sonrisa.

-Tengo en presentimiento de que perderemos buenos jugadores -suspiro se fue a su habitación, pero perfecta para ella tenía un gran habitación, con un bello baño con una pequeña cocina para su comodidad era como un mini departamento para ella sola , se sentía feliz por tener esa comodidad.

-Muy bien resisare los papales que me -Dijo Sanae en voz alta, desea concentrarse el grupo ya por si se está desintegrando , hubo un altercado en la cena , lo chicos estaban algo aturdido por lo exigente del entrenador Gamo - Deben hacer todo lo posible para que no los reemplacen.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron para enterarse de que Taro y los demás dejaron sus puestos para entrar por su cuenta , todos comentaban sobre la situación que se está desarrollando , no quería que otros jugadores reemplazaran a sus amigos.

-Kojiro Hyuga no está aquí -Respondió Sawada con preocupación no quería que a Hyuga lo expulsaran por no cumplir la expectativa como un jugador juvenil –Pero regresara

-Pero también renuncio Wakashimaru – Dijo Gamo entrando a la habitación –También se fueron a los que iba a reemplazar – hizo una pausa – ¡MUY BIEN INÚTILES! VAMOS A CORRES! –grito efusivamente el moreno. Todos los chicos fueron al campo de entrenamiento, que pasaría ahora que malicia estaría tramando.

Sanae llevaba las nuevas dietas para los seleccionados a la cocina para que lo responsable sepan cuál será su nuevo labor, la castaña se preocupa cada vez más, la desaparición de la desaparición de Hyuga, Soda , Nitta , los gemelos y Taro , le preocupaba pronto todo se alejaban ,el equipo de la selección se desintegraba cada vez más , el sueño premonitorio de Ryo se hizo realidad.

-Sanae ¡Ven a mi oficina! - llamo el Dr. Yamanoto

-Sí ..¿Que desea? -dijo amablemente la muchacha

-¿Quiero que vayas a la federación? Y entregues los formularios de todos los jugadores y sus citas médicas -Dijo el Galeno entregándole las carpeta - Solo faltan los formularios de Genzo Wakabayashi y Tsubasa Ozora - al escuchar el último hombre se estremeció pronto encontraría con Tsubasa que le dirá cuando le viera , y le dirá de su secreto .- Eso es todo ..puedes retirarte, te espera la movilidad disponible.

-Gracias -Sanae tomo las carpetas para poder ponerlas en su bolso, se arregló un poco tomo el taxi para ir a dejar ese documento a la federación.

-Muy bien bastardos corran...corra... ¡Tienen que correr! ¡Les falta agilidad!- grito Gamo, el entrenador tenía un suelo que los mejores jugadores jueguen alrededor de Genzo y Tsubasa, la pasión, el entusiasmó en cual jugaban eso jóvenes profesionales que llenaron de orgullo a Japón gracias a su talento - ¡Estoy obstáculos! Son muy fáciles.

Todos los jóvenes es también muy cansado de esta situación, corrían de arriba abajo deseaban que esto terminara, era muy exigente sus falta siempre con su mal humor, Katajiri miraba como corrían los jóvenes.

-Katajiri -san...!hay un problema! - Dijo alterado un joven entrando efusivamente a la oficina-A pasado un accidente .

-¿Qué paso?- grito efusivo

-Nakasawa - san tuvo un accidente - al dijo el chico

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- dijo un agitado

-Pues el coque en el que iba, fue envestido por una camioneta ya hora ella está en el hospital, el chofer esta muy afectado - comento el chico

-Muy bien...iré enseguida al hospital - Dijo Katajiri poniéndose su chaqueta para ponérsela - Voy quédate aquí , y avísame cualquier inconveniente que pase con Gamo.

-Si...

El castaño tomo un taxi y fue a ver que Sanae y el chofer , los llevaron al hospital de Tokio allí estaba , el diagnóstico fue que el chofer se rompió la pierna y tiene algunas contusiones en la cabeza pero está estable , pero Sanae recibió tan fuerte el impactó que tenía contusiones por todas partes.

-Sanae...! Te encuentras bien! - susurro el castaño entrando a la habitación

-Pues me asuste ..pero ahora estoy bien - Dijo Sanae que estaba muy adolorida por todo es cuerpo - Solo tengo contusiones fuerte y solo me disloque un poco mi tobillo derecho ..me dijeron que estoy inhabilitada por una semana.

-Entiendo -contesto Tranquilamente Katajiri, se impresiono lo fuerte que era Sanae era muy valiente , cualquier mujer estaría afectado por ese accidente.

-¡Lo siento! Katagiri-san. Lo de diga a nadie que mi accidente - le pidió Sanae, el hombre suspiro, sabiendo que sus amigos ya tenían un problema, agregando otro mas no sería justo

-No les diré nada - contesto el moreno tranquilamente, miro su reloj y supo que ya había llegado el jugador estrella pronto llegara a las instalaciones de los jugadores juveniles - Nos vemos...vendré más rato

-Si...- la chica vio como aquel hombre se iba a supervisar el enteramiento de los chicos y vigilar a Gamo y que estaría haciendo con los muchachos.

Tsubasa llego al aeropuerto de Tokio, no quería pasar desapercibido justo volteo a ver que allí había llegado el equipo Tailandés, el más alto que todo miro hizo un gran salto pateando al balón en un gran distancia en donde estaban Tsubasa en donde había un mensaje en Tailandés, los jugadores mirando a Tsubasa y pensaron que no era tan grandioso como lo pintaban.

El moreno tomo el balón para poder ir a las concentración donde se encontraba sus amigos quiera reencontrarse con ellos, de seguro lo esperaban para jugar juntos como lo hacían hace tiempo. Gamo se encontraba en su oficina conversando con dos personas en eso llego Katagiri para decirle que la interna está bien y solo unos días regresara.

-¡No sé qué estas planeando Gamo ¡- Dijo el moreno con tono de preocupación – ¡Dime!… que planeas

-Eso chicos necesita…moverse, el equipo Tailandés es muy fuerte – argumento Gamo mirando la ventana – Además debemos tener un equipo fuerte si queremos ganar.

-Si lo sé, pero debes tener en cuenta de que no debes extralimitar a los muchachos, deben descansar – intervino el moreno.

-Hmp….

-Disculpen con la intromisión –Dijo un chico en entro a la habitación – Pero traje a Tsubasa.

-¿Donde esta?

-En el campo de entrenamiento – No término de decir Katagiri fue en busca de Ozora.

\- Gamo-san ….¿Que panea con su carta secreta? – pregunto un chicos.

-Aún no sé nada de él, pero vendrá…el será la clave para ganar esta fase –comento el Gamo.

Tsubasa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo todos sus amigos heridos.

-Tsubasa…regreso – dijo Ryo no podía creer que su amigo este allí, pero le costa hablar.

-Alguien me puede explicar- Dijo Tsubasa muy alterado - ¿Dónde está Taro y Hyuga?

-Tsubasa – Dijo calmadamente acercándose al joven.

-Pues Misaki, Hyuga, Nitta, Soda, los Tachibana y Jitto, fueron eliminados de la primera ronda- le comento, el rostro el joven estaba impactado por todo esto – Tsubasa tu era el único jugador de que está a salvo para esta eliminatoria.

-Si eres capaz de sobresalir, debes obligar a tu compañero a sobresalir como tú lo hiciste –Dijo Gamo apareciendo junto a Katagiri.

-Usted es ..

-Soy Minato Gamo...el nuevo entrenador juvenil de Japón – Hiso una pausa – Tu jugaras los real 7, son unos jugadores el elite…quiero crear un sólido equipo para que juegues con ellos – La reacción de Tsubasa era algo confusa no quería que sus compañeros sean reemplazados.

-Yo confío en mis compañeros – Dijo con mucha confianza – De pie muchachos, no renunciaremos nuestro sueño - Los chicos se levantaron poco a poco, Gamo se impresiono al ver la actitud de superación de los jugadores , sabían que el tres días seria su juego con Tailandia.

Gracias a las palabra del capital los demás sintieron el poder de superación, tenía tres días para poder entrenar todo lo posible para superarse ya era hora de enfrentar la prueba más difícil en cumplir el sueño de participar en el mundial.

Hoy era el día de que Japón y Tailandia todo estadio estaba a rebosar los fanáticos japoneses vitoreaban a su equipo juvenil, japonés la alineación ya estaba en el campo de fútbol , algunos se sorprendieron de que lo jugadores estaba con algunas lastimadura pero no lo tomaron importación ya que el equipo juvenil todos ve veían en buena forma y con el ánimo suficiente para ser uno clasificados en el mundial juvenil.

El campo de batallas Tailandia contra Japón , se transmitía en vivo por la Televisión el estadio está repleto de gente sus amigos que siempre lo apoyaron estaba allí , animando a sus amigos desde que era pequeños ..Pero algo les faltaba era Sanae quien hacia los banderines muy bien.

-Sanae...¿Dónde estás? - se preguntó Yoshiko – Yo a hable con Ryo me dijo de que salió de viaje , y estaba con ellos como interna.

-¡No lo sé!. Se supone que contamos con ella –Dijo Kumi quien estaba entregando las pañoletas a los demás porritas –Pero ya aparecerá

El juego estaba reñido los jugadores Tailandeses era muy rudos, jugaban con mucha pasión y determinación hacían todo lo posible para que Tsubasa se cansara al igual que todos sus compañeros aun con las heridas abiertas jugaban con mucha determinación los Tailandeses golpeo a Tsubasa tan fuerte de que se desmayó.

Tsubasa …!Despierta…!-Dijo Genzo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Tsubasa un poco aturdido por el golpe que recibió en el campo

-No vine a asistir a la derrota de Japón…- Dijo con Genzo con determinación, a pesar de que ellos tenía diferencias necesitaban aclararlo – ¡Vamos Tsubasa! No nos derrotaran…estamos luchado por conseguir un sueño. Por los colores de la camiseta….por la gente que nos vino a apoyar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí….? Tu es lesionado….tu muñecas –Dijo aun aturdido

-¡Vamos a Tsubasa! Si queremos ser capeones del mundo , no podemos perder este partido ….es primordial que ganemos –Dijo Genzo con determinación .. Tsubasa se levantó con mucha determinación a pesar de que estaba adolorido y a pasar que el doctor le dijo que descansara quería estar allí para ganar con sus compañeros

Gracias a las palabra de Genzo todos tuvieron la valentía de enfrentar a uno de los grandes enemigos junto con la ayuda en un entusiasta y hasta ahora anónimo Aoi Shingo un jugador profesional que se estaba haciendo en un nombre en Italia , por la valentía de los jugadores ganaran la contienda 5 – 4.

El señor Katajiri estaba muy orgulloso sobre los muchachos por la gran victoria contra uno de los equipos asiáticos, pero a pesar de la felicidad que se embargaba en el estadio , algunos rivales vieron el partido , el potencial del equipo Japonés era muy impresionante , Indonesia con el príncipe del petróleo Mark Owairan un delantero excepcional, China con los os grandes jugadores Chimeio y Hi Shi ya organizaron un gran estrategia.

Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

-¡Entonces te vas otra vez! - Dijo Ryo con un poco de melancolía

-Si - afrimo en moreno - Pero en dos días volveré...Así que espérenme

-Claro...nosotros entrenaremos -contesto Ryo - Seremos más fuerte hasta tu regreso .

-Espero que Taro y Hyuga este aquí para jugar con ellos - comento con nostalgia ya que deseaba ser a su amigo, la combinación dorada debe participar en el mundial -No debemos confiramos por que los equipo asiáticos se están volviendo fuertes debemos demostrar con nuestras habilidades.

Tsubasa se despido de sus amigos no sin antes de que hermanos estaba triste por la derrotan, el moreno les tiro el balón para desearles suerte en su próximo partido , no sin antes agradecer a los jugadores japoneses por un excelente partido.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones para inspire hace un nuevo capítulo ese fics era un poco más largo así que espero que les guste.

Gracias y nos vemos


	5. Capítulo 5: Casi Reencuentro PARTE II

Capítulo 4: Casi Reencuentro PARTE II - Reencuentro

Kojiro Hyuga corría por el mar de Okinawa junto con su balón , desea realizar su gran tiro del tigre muy especial, pero no encontraba la inspiración , así que subiendo por unas grandes escaleras encontró un cancha de beisbol, decidió realizar alguno tiro para ver su habilidad , ya que les prometió a Takeshi y Ken que volverían a jugar juntos.

-Oye tu...-Dijo un chica quien estaba enojada por lo que hizo Kojiro - Esta no es una cancha de futbol sino una de beisbol

-Eh..-se sorprendió le moreno al ver a la chica que le gritaba

-Bueno supongo que como deportista, no necesitaras esta bebidas gasificada sino una bebida energética - Dijo la chica muy eufórica tirando la bebida al suelo.

-Hey la coca es mi bebida preferido - protesto el moreno impactado al ver a su bebida preferida derramada en el suelo

-¡Muy bien!... ¿cómo fuiste negligente ahora te toca desafiarme? – le lazo un guante de béisbol, el chico recordó lo que hacía su padre jugaba béisbol cuando era niño, ambos jóvenes se tiraban la pelota, la chica quería el potencial que tenía el chicos desconocido, Kojiro recibía los tiros con tanta facilidad hasta que la chica tiraba un saques muy fuerte y le recordaba a los tiros de sus amigos, pensaba que chica tan impresionante, así que hizo un tiro una bola ascendente.

Kojiro miro cada posición que hiso la chica, se dio cuenta de que se dio un ligero golpe en la cadera para hacer un ligero tiro, al fin recordó la fuerza que perdió al jugar fútbol, y con es muestra de fuerza para inspirase un nuevo tiro.

-Gracias….por la de mostración, me diste la fuerza suficiente para eso –La chica estaba confundía por el entusiasmo del chico.

-Pero…

-Kojiro… ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Takeshi muy sorprendido al interactuar con un chica – Pero…que.

-Toma Takeshi – le tiro e guarte – Tienes que tomar mi lugar

-Por qué...

\- Me voy a asilar en las montañas – Dijo con determinación antes de que pudiera refutar, el chicos se alejo de allí dejando a los dos chicos muy confundidos.

Por otra parte en el campo de entrenamiento los 7 reales intimidaban a los jugadores, ellos eran a elite juvenil de Japón, por su parte Aoi con el carácter pasivo y amable, se presentó a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Maki aun recordaba a ese chico misterioso que jugo junto con ella, aun no sabía que era un gran jugar de futbol, llego a su instituto se encontró con sus compañeros de clase y para enterarse de que comentaban sobre el equipo juvenil sub-19 de Japón

-¿Qué no sabía? – La castaña se sorprendió al enterarse de que ese chico era un seleccionado, tenía un poco de enojo por que no le dijo que era un deportista.

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO JUVENIL DE JAPÓN

Como todas las mañanas Gamo hacia que practicaran junto con los 7 reales, practicaban sus tiros y pases , todos querían demonstrar sus habilidades con buenos jugadores que eran , en eso sintieron que alguien les arrebataba el balón , era Soda y Kito quieres llegaron con mucha determinación para recuperar su sito como uno de los grandes jugadores.

Kojiro quería esperarse para no renunciar, desea tener un tiro del tigre perfecto con ayuda de Maki una chica diferente que lo inspiro a potenciar tiro del tigre, partiendo un gran árbol con un gran tiro. Así con mucho entusiasmó bajo de la montaña para buscar a su nueva amiga misteriosa.

Llovía a cantaros tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica estaba en el campo de béisbol mojando por la derrota de su equipo femenil.

-¿Por qué no viniste a alentarnos? - Dijo Maki con mucha dureza

-¿Qué?

-Es gracias a mí que tienes un nuevo tiro - enfrentó al chico

-Pues yo...

-No es justo de que...hemos perdidos yo corro todas las mañanas, me esfuerzo que equipo -Dijo con mucha frustración

-Si gracias a ti , perfeccione mi tiro del tigre , pero debes tener en cuenta que todos perdemos alguna vez - le dio un ligereó abrazarla - Llora todo lo que quieras para que después , en el próximo partido no te límites y podrás ganar - a la mañana siguiente ambos chicos de despidieron para prometiendo de esta en contacto.

Ya era hora que lo que demás jugadores regresen al campo de juego después de la llegada de Soda y Jito quienes demostraron sus fortalezas, llegaron con mucho ánimo para encerotarse a sus rivales los 7 reales.

-¡No puede créelo! -dijo Ryo mirando a Takeshi y Hyuga llegando justo a tiempo para el enfrentamiento -Muy bien - Tomo el balón y lo tiro junto con la camiseta número 11 para Taro quien llegó justo a tiempo .

-En número 11 es siempre mío - Tomo su camiseta, Jito hizo lo mismo con el numero 9 .

-Muy bien que comience el juego entre el partido está de dos tiempo y el tiempo límite será de 30 minutos así que tomen su posiciones -Dijo Gamo, los jugadores era tomaron sus posiciones , para comenzar con el juego , Taro fue el primero realizar su jugada , él había perdido toda su inspiración , así que viajo por todo el mundo y tras observar a los niños la pasión e inocencia tras patear el balón , también Hyuga quien su sueño será convertirse en el gran tirador de este mundial se enfrentó a su némesis Ryoma Hitto , al final la fortaleza y determinación de los jugadores alcanzaron la meta de ganar a los 7 reales.

-Buen juego bastardos, no estoy impresionado por su juego –Comento Gamo los jugadores juveniles ganaron por 10 – 0.

Ryoma les explico de que no jugaría para el equipo japonés, el nació en Japón pero su futbol es totalmente uruguayo y jugaría para Uruguay, Hyuga quería enfrentarse a Ryoma su nuevo rival ellos dos tenían las mismas características de juego, y prometiéndose de que su próximo partido seria arrollador.

Los demás excepto Uribe quien jugaría junto con sus amigos los demás ya era mayores y jugaban en ligas mayores, Ahora todo el equipo ya estaba completo, llegaba la hora de enfrentarse en la eliminación asiática, todos alentaban a su equipo favorito y no estaba para juego infantiles tenían que demostrar quienes eran los mejores jugadores de todo el mundo y destacar en el mundial como lo mejores.

Se enfrentaron contra Uzbekistán, todos tenían que demostrar sus habilidades de juego el camino de que la fanática alentaba a sus equipos y como la demostración del nuevo rostro Aoi Shingo demostró sus habilidades haciendo que el equipo juvenil de Japón ganara.

Después de dos días era el turno de Arabia Saudita, Genzo Wakabayashi quiso jugar en este partido ya que era muy excepcional un príncipe del país petrolero quiso participar y era un gran jugador Mark Owairan, uno ordinarios plebeyos jugarían con un príncipe delicado ero muy habilidoso, desde los primero minutos demostró que no era un príncipe delicado sino era alguien muy pérsicas, ya metió un gol dejando a la selección nipona estupefacto.

Llego la hora de descanso Taro Misaki se sorprendió por una visita, un poco extraña era su la vista de su media hermana hija de su madre, se sorprendió que le trajo unos bellos lirios blancos, le prometió de que se verían después.

El partido fue reñido apareció un jugador parecido al genio de los tres deseo, era un gran defensor, pero los jugadores Japoneses se defendieron y dando la victoria al equipo nipón , pero no todo era felicidad , porque había mucho jugadores que los quieren vencer. En una fábrica textil donde trabajaba la madre de Kojiro tuvo una apoplejía.

-Tengo malas noticias para ti - Dijo Gamo con mucha seriedad - Tu madre tuvo un ataque de apoplejía está en coma - para Kojiro le cayó como un balde de agua, no podía creer de que su madre estaba en coma , que pasaría ahora tenía que atender a su madre y sus pequeños hermanos y buscar una solución él era el único hombre de la casa y deber estar con los suyos.

-¡Hyuga!...! Hyuga! - llamo el hombre al chico que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-Voy a llamar a casa - contesto un poco desconcertado -Debo saber cómo están mis hermanos

-Muy bien te daré el número de teléfono del hospital - Le dijo Gamo

-Gracias - el chico corrió para llamar a su hermano, entonces Gamo les informó de que para el próximo partido con China no jugarían con Hyuga con razones extraordinarias.

-¿Comprendes Takeru? - Dijo Kojiro a uno de sus hermanos

-Si pero...

-¡Vuelve pronto! -dijeron sus hermano por el interfono

-Los sé, mientras vuelvo necesito que sea fuertes y ayuden a mamá.

-Si...hermano - Dijeron al mismos tiempo, Kojiro sonrió por un breve instante estaba orgulloso que sus hermanos se comportaran de una manera muy madura

-Todos es mi culpa mi madre está en peligro y lo único que yo hago es luchar por mis sueños, su madre se esforzó mucho para que su hijo cumpla su sueño - Mi mamá se agotó por causa de mi sueño y a mi familia también.- el chico se encontraba muy frustrado por esta situación, pero debía seguir haciendo su sueño realidad de jugar en el campeonato juvenil de Japón, para sacar todo el enojo que tenía fue al campo de juego.

-Muchas gracias Yayoi – Dijo Jun muy gradecido a su novia

-No hay que – Le contesto alegremente mientas lo veía entre la rejas

-Ya ¿conoces la casa de los HYUGA? – Pregunto Jun, la chica asistió con la cabeza

-Hyuga…-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- No te preocupes Hyuga yo ocupare de tus hermanos - comento Yayoi dándole ánimos al chicos-Además poder atender a tu madre.

Kojiro se impresiono no solo por la palabra de la castaña , se dio cuenta de que tenía nuevos amigos quien tenía todo su apoyo y contaría con ellos , ya que muy pronto se enfrentaría con China y debían estar concentrados, además sabia de que su madre lo apoyaría.

Llego la ahora de enfrentarse a China, Hyuga desea que sus hermanos se tranquilizaran muy pronto todo eso terminaría y regresaría, la parida comenzó lo fanáticos alentaban a sus equipos favoritos, China tenía un gran equipo de jugadores juveniles, Genzo aún tenía sus muñecas lastimadas, ero tenía que jugar con todas sus fuerzas soportando el dolor.

A pesar de que Japón tenía una gran desventaja, y tenían muchas dudas a pesar de que el equipo Chino era veloz y fuerte todos tenían que demostrar sus jugadas y sentirse orgullosos de ellos , a pesar desde que estaban a punto de perder fortalecieron sus ventajas y ganaron contra China.

Como faltaba poco para el siguiente partido, Hyuga fue a ver a sus madre quien ya había despertada y casi estaba totalmente recuperada, Gamo conversaba con el Dr. Yamanoto sobre la cuestión de muñecas de Genzo en le dijo que gracias a un vendaje no se dañaron mucho.

Sanae ya podía caminar ya no le dolía las piernas como lo había antes , así que se cambió para poder ir a la concentración quería saber que estaría pasando , Japón había ganado contra Tailandia y aún seguía la selección Asiática , Sanae quería ver a Tsubasa y contarle todo lo que sucedió con su bebe.

Llego a la federación, respiro pesadamente ya que Tsubasa regreso para la seguir entrando con sus amigos, así que con mucho valor entro, aun se sentía un poco adolorida pero se repuso porque tenía muchos pendientes que hacer.

-Ya llegue Dr. Yamanoto ¿Cómo ha estado?- Pregunto Sanae mientras se colocaba su chaqueta blanca.

-Muy bien ahora estoy feliz porque ganamos contra China, estamos a puertas de ir al mundial - le respondió amablemente - Muy bien ahora toca, realizar un examen toxicológico y ayudar a Genzo con sus manos.

-Sanae ve al laboratorio, llamare a los bastardos –Dijo Gamo saliendo de la habitación

-Si señor...-respondió la castaña tristemente quería que el mundo se la tragara. Ahora después de cuatro años se reuniría con Tsubasa, estaba muy nerviosa que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, pero reunió fuerzas para cumplir con su trabajo, aún que según las indicaciones de Yamanoto, fue la pequeño laboratorio que tenía la federación allí, después que se instalará, uno a uno de los jugadores entraron para sacarle sangre.

-Genzo ¿Cómo estás?- saludo amablemente - ¡ven acercarte!

-Hola Anego... ¿no sabía que estas aquí...?-pregunto alegremente al ver a su amiga

-Pues Genzo...yo tampoco ¡lo sabía!, pero se dio la oportunidad y acepte -Sanae le tomo el brazo del moreno para después ponerle la liga he inyéctale la aguija para sacarle un poco de sangre- Muy bien ya está. Puede irte y quizás en tu hora de descanso podríamos conversar.

-Entonces...es una cita -Dijo Genzo en forma coqueta

-¿Quizás...sí o no? - respondió de las misma forma, mientras ella le ponía la etiqueta al tubo de ensayo - Puedes irte.

-Nos vemos anego - se despidió de la chica.

-¿Qué pase el siguiente?- Dijo en voz alta mientras anotaba en una carpeta no se dio cuenta que la persona que esperaba entro - ¡Muy bien!...vamos... Tsubasa...-se sorprendió al moreno entrando a la habitación.

-¡Hola Nakazawa! - Saludo fríamente sentándose en la silla estiro su manga para que le saque sangre...-¡Vamos no tengo todo el día! - A Sanae no le gusto la actitud del chicos, pero no le tomo importancia, sabía que estaba molesto, pero tenía que seguir.

-¡Estaba bien! - Sanae le puso la liga, le palpo la vena para luego insertarle la aguja y sacarle un poco de sangre - ¡Muy bien ya está puedes retirarte! - le contesto sarcásticamente - Ya vamos retírate que no tengo todo el día – Tsubasa salió enojado ignorando a sus compañeros.

Flashback

 _-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sanae?-pregunto Ryo cambiándose_

 _-No lo sé aun- Contesto Taro quien ya estaba vestido para ir a entrenar- Capaz el Dr. Yamanoto le mando hacer algo impórtate_

 _-Si tal vez- hizo una pausa – Vamos a entrenar antes de que nos grite Gamo_

- _Si espero que Anego –Dijo Ryo antes que el castaño respondiera allí estaba parado Tsubasa junto con Aoi-Tsubasa…tú_

 _\- ¿Sanae está aquí? – pregunto el moreno mientras comenzaba a vestirse._

 _-Ella es la nueva asistente del cuerpo juvenil –respondió calmadamente Taro – La veras muy pronto – el habiente en la habitación se intensifico, tanto como Taro , Ryo y alguno de los miembros juvenil de Japón conocía l relación que tenían Tsubasa y Sanae pero su relación no termino._

 _-¿Quién es Sanae?-pregunto un inocente Aoi_

 _-Ella alguien que conocerá muy pronto –contesto secamente mienta se ajustaba sus agujetas – Vámonos, estoy harto de esta conversación_

FINFLASHBACK

-¡Maldición! –gruño el moreno mientras golpeaba una pared

Por su parte Sanae ya tenía la sangre de casi todos los jugadores, ya que Hyuga había retornado de ver a su madre, y junto con ayuda de Ken quien llego de improviso a ocupar su lugar como portero oficial de la selección.

En enteramiento era muy duro ya que en una semana competerían contra Irak, después de cinco horas de entrenamiento, los jugadores terminaron muy agotados así que se merecían un día de diversión, Gamo les dijo que no fueran a ver a sus familias y novias ya que tendrían tiempo para eso solo le dijo que tenía que llegar a las 5:00 pm del día siguiente.

 _-_ Qué bueno que tenemos un día libre –Dijo Ryo quien se estaba vistiendo para salir

-Ya panzón, no me estreses –comento Uribe mientras se ponía una camisa a cuadros- Se estresante

-Hmp te molesta mi sensual panza –Dijo Ryo tocándose exageradamente estomago – Además, la pequeña salida nos la merecemos.

-Si chicos…vamos a un Karaoke – comento Aoi quien ya estaba vestido y listo para salir.

-Claro –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Todos los jugadores hicieron grupos para pasear por la cuidad de Tokio, alguno irán la discoteca, otros a un bar, a conocer Tokio y otros irían a visitar a sus novias, por su parte Sanae también tuvo el día libre. Así que se dio un relajante baño quiera olvidarse su reencuentro con Tsubasa fue muy desagradable.

Se puso un vestido straples color azul le hacía resaltar sus curvas con uno zapatos color crema brillante con correa en forma de X, se puso se puso un abrigo en lo hombre de animal prins con una cartera de mano color negro con un maquillaje sencillo pero intenso, se pintó lo labios de color carmesí se punto un brazalete color plateado quería estar lista y si encontraría a Tsubasa seducirlo un poco y decirle la verdad.

Alquilo un carro marca Toyota negro, se dio cuenta que todos casi todos se había ido a excepción de Gamo quien desea estar solo en la federación juvenil. Subió al carro que ya le habían dejado para poder movilizarse tranquila.

-Genzo no crees que Tsubasa está un poco extraño - Dijo Taro mientras veía al moreno bebiendo un botella de cerveza sin decir ni una palabra.

-Si esta algo extraño -comento mientras bebía una copa de Martini

-Tsubasa dinos algo

-Pues de que quieres que te hable - Respondió pesadamente, volteo a ver a sus amigos - Mi vida en Brasil.

-Algo así - dijo Taro

-Veamos en todos estos años que estuve en Brasil, me esforcé para ser un gran jugador reconocido -hizo un pausa bebiendo la cerveza - Y lo logre , sé que me perdí el nacimiento de mi hermanito y verlo crecer , pero es mi sueño , hace poco me conseguí un novia se un lida se llama Jazz , es enérgica y es un modelo muy reconocida - los jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos por la confesión de moreno - Y Sanae cambio mucho desde que se marchó a Alemania , ya no es la chica inocente que era..-volteo a ver Genzo - Oh no Genzo, le explicaste a Taro...lo que paso en Alemania -EL castaño no quería podía crees lo que escucho-No le explicara Taro que te acostabas con Sanae.

-Tsubasa ya párale, solo fue un vez y no estábamos en nuestro cabales - Genzo quiera parar las ariscas palabra de su amigo -Solo fue una vez.

-Y que tienes que ver - entre los dos había un gran enfrentamiento, Tsubasa se paró para poder confortar a Genzo hizo lo mismo dejando a Taro entre los dos para que no se agarren a golpes.

-Por favor…Chicos cálmense – Dijo Taro tratando de calmar la situación que estaba poniendo tensa –La gente no está viendo.

-Si….ya basta Tsubasa, eso paso hace tiempo – Comento seriamente se sentó para poder calmarse –Y si Sanae te respondió mal, no es mi culpa tú sabes lo fierecilla que es

-Tienes razón –Hizo lo mismo – Me porte mal con ella.

-Debes hablar con ella – comento Taro bebiendo un poco -Antes de que se compliquen las cosas.

-Si lo que pasa es que – Genzo se detuvo al ver la espalda a una chica de espaldas con un hermoso vestido azul -¿Quién es ella?

-Ehhh –ambos chicos voltearon para ver a la chica que miro Genzo – Es hermosa

-Si…lo es

-Muy bien chicos, no vemos la conquistare – Dijo Genzo ante de ir a la barrar para ir a ver a la chica misteriosa

-¿Se convirtió en un conquistador? –comento Tsubasa sonriente

-Hola preciosa –Dijo coquetamente Genzo sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Galán como siempre Genzo – Se volteo ligeramente era Sanae

-Sanae- se sorprendió Genzo jamás había visto tan arreglada.-Sanae….te ves hermosa -

-Te quedaste con la boca abierta –Dijo coquetamente – ¿Y con quien viniste?

-Pues bien con Taro y Tsubasa – el chico vio la incomodidad de la castaña

-Podría acompañarlo –Dijo Sanae, Genzo sabia el dilema que tenía con Tsubasa, sabía que las cosas tenían cambiar entre ellos.

-Claro –ambos se pararon de la barra para ir a la mesa donde estaba conservando los dos chicos

-Hola Taro y Ozora – saludo alegremente la chica – Dejando a los dos chicos sin habla

-Sanae –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Me puedo sentar – dijo Sanae

Taro se apartó a un lado para que Sanae se sentara, así el grupo de jóvenes comenzaron con su plática al principio conversaron de cosas triviales, pero como siempre Tsubasa saco el tema del futbol, Genzo hablo de sus muñecas quería sanar y jugar con sus amigos, pero debía cuidarse para jugar en el mundial.

-Sanae y como llegaste ser interna de la selección -Dijo Taro tratando de empanizar la conversación

-La verdad, iba ser mi internamiento en el hospital de Japón – Hizo una pausa tomada una copa de vino- ¿Quería regresar a mis orígenes? Cuando llegue me encontré con Katajiri-san, me dio la oportunidad de estar como interna de la selección.

-Y por eso estas aquí – Comento Tsubasa – Me comento algo interesante Ryo…es sobre tus padres

-Bueno mi padres se desentendieron de mí solo eso diré - Dijo Sanae tratando de no perder los estribos, por la seriedad del moreno- Pero ya lo supere y mi meta es ser un gran doctora especialista en cirugía.

-Serás una excelente doctora –Dijo Genzo

-Eso creo, pero quiero hacer mi especialidad en E.E.U.U, allí hay bueno escuelas –comento alegremente estaba muy ilusionada porque así como ellos, tendrá la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

-Pues bridemos por que ganaremos el mundial y por una excelente médico que tendremos -los chicos agarraron su copas para poder brindar.

-Salud.

Genzo le susurro a Taro que deberían dejar a esos dos solo para que conversen y aclaren las cosas que les paso y por qué el fin de su relación.

-Me encanto en brindis chicos, pero Taro me acompañara a un lugar - dijo jalando - no es así.

-Claro...vamos - ambos jugadores fueron dejando sin poder protestar a la pareja.

-¿Bueno y ahora qué? - pregunto sarcásticamente Sanae

-Pues para que eso dos quieren que conversemos-comento Tsubasa acomodándose su reloj, bueno aún es temprano por que no vamos a un lugar privado.

-El único lugar privado, es un hotel - sugerido coquetamente.

-Ok….-ambos chicos pagaron la cuenta para salir de allí, tomaron el auto de la chica para que Tsubasa lo conduzca, fue al hotel Royastaoun, Sanae le pido que se pusiera unas gafas para poder conversar tranquilamente, pidieron un suite pidieron algo de comer.

Subieron al cuarto del hotel, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablarse querían pasar desapercibidos, Sanae se quitó su abrigo y sus zapatos recorrió por toda la habitación abrió las cortinas para poder la gran vista de los edificios, Por su parte Tsubasa solo se atinó a sentarse en una de las sillas ambos no se atrevieron a decirse nada hasta que llego en encargado para traerles su pedido.

-Muy…bien ahora estamos solos, que deseas decirle -Dijo Tsubasa sirviéndose un poco de vino

-La verdad, es que hace cuatro año nono vemos - comento Sanae mientras comía fresas untadas con chocolate.

-Si perdimos muchas cosas-dijo Tsubasa recordando la vida de adolecentes

-No solo tú sino también yo - hizo una pausa, trataba de no trabarse y decirle la verdad - Solo tengo crudos recuerdos de nuestra relación.

-Si te refieres a las fotos yoo- Tsubasa quería explicarle lo que paso - Pero

-¡Estuve embarazada!

Bueno que les pareció hasta aquí espero le que guste y dejen sus cometarios y opiniones, ese será el fin que terminare espero que les guste gracias

Teffy - Si no te preocupes siempre termino mis sí que abra una página de bueno fics de capitán Tsubasa pero lamentable te le borraron

PrincesaLirio - Ya se reencontraron pero no sabes lo que pasara el próximo capitulo quieres spoilers

Camilita0616 - Gracias aquí poco de historia

Guest - Ya esta aquí el nuevo cap

Cecy de Leon - La pasión llegara muy pronto entre tres personas


	6. Capitulo: 6 Infamia

Capitulo: 6 Infamia

Tsubasa no pudo creer lo que oyó, Sanae estaba embarazada iba a tener un bebe, un bello bebe, iba ser papá por eso de la desaparición de Sanae ese era el misterio que la embolia

-¿Y dónde está?- Pregunto desesperadamente -¿Dónde está?- Sanae no dijo nada solo atino a jugar con su collar, pasa sacar un pequeño circulo con unos pequeños diamantes

-Toma – calmadamente le puso el dije en la pequeña mesa - Aquí esta.

-Tsubasa no entendía nada - ¿Qué es esto?

-Sabes, si que tienes cerebro de pájaro –estaba molesta – Mi bebe murió, él tenía una malformación, tenía 3 meses cuando lo perdí y les dije que me entregara a mi bebe

-¿Cómo que lo perdiste?- pregunto sin comprender con que sucedía.

-Tuve un aborto, él bebe tenía una malformación así que tuve un aborto –Tsubasa no podía creer lo que escucho su bebe murió sin saber que existía una ligeras lagrimas salieron de jugador, su bebe no nato murió sin saber su existencia, pero lo más le molestó es la frialdad de Sanae al darle la notica - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por la frialdad con que me das la notica –Tsubasa estaba muy enfadado –Dime porque no me dijiste la verdad.

-Ah….-suspiro pesadamente – Yo he llorado mucho, todo este tiempo dos años llorando por la pérdida de mi bebe, page mucho dinero para que , mi pequeño feto le convirtiera en un joya que estará siempre conmigo se tocó el pequeño colla en forma de corazón –Quería darte una parte de nuestro bebe.

-¿Por qué? Por qué no me dijiste nada –pregunto aun llorando, tomo el peque dije comenzó acariciarlo como si fuera un bebe

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - pregunto exasperado el moreno - DIME

-A ti solo te interesa el futbol, pierdes la cabeza cuando un balón pasa frente a ti para decirte algo importante si al final lo olvidarías - comento la castaña sin imputarse quería sacarse todo el enojo que tenía en su interior- Y buen no sabes el trauma, cuando tuve que llevar el feto en un frasco para Alemania, las noches si poder dormir si alguien descubrirá mi secreto dentro el armario, tuve que trabajar como modelo artísticos , me vieron desnuda por varios profesores y chicos la pagan esta buena , allí conocí a alguien que hacia diamantes con cuerpos y fetos de personas le page mucho dinero para que me hicieran esas joyas -Explico derramando varia lagrimas – Pero me repuse y ahora el siempre estará a mi lado

-¿Lo abortaste?- Preguntó Tsubasa deseaba saber si era verdad si aborto a su hijo – Lo abortaste.

-Sí, no hubo otra opción iba a morir de todas formas – Sanae se expresó en forma fría, eso enfureció a Tsubasa -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Eres tan fría – a Tsubasa le revolvió el estómago por esas palabras tan frías y la forma que lo expreso - ¿Quién más lo sabe? Le contaste algún novio o tus padres

-Lo sabe Genzo – le confeso – Descubrió a mi bebe cuando me ayudo a mudarme.

FLASHBACK

 _Sanae estaba feliz al fin estaría sala en un nuevo departamento, Genzo se ofreció a ayudarle con las cajas y demás cosas._

 _-Oye anego… ¿dónde van esto? – pregunto Genzo con una cajas en sus manos – Dime_

 _-Te dije que no me digas así – dije un poco disgustada, desde que era niña siempre la llamaba así- Bueno todo va en la cocina – el chicos asistió con la cabeza, allí comenzó a sacar todas la cosas, después de un tarde de cargar caja y acomodar algunas cosa, Sanae le preparo una rica sopa me miso, con pescado empanizado, después de almorzar. Sanae tenía mucho que desempacar, así que Genzo le dijo que vaya tranquila a sus clases que se encargaría de todo._

 _-Muchas gracias, Genzo – sonrió alegremente cogiendo su abrigo marrón - Pero no toque nada de mi cuarto._

 _-No te preocupes solo ve a tus clases -Dijo Genzo para que se calmara - Solo ten cuidado_

 _-Está bien...-tomo su cartera - Nos vemos en seis horas - Se despidió del chico , con un beso en la mejilla ._

 _Genzo tengo un gran estilo, así que coloco cada cosa en el departamento en su lugar, y coloco los adornos y otras cosas le tomo varios horas en acomodar las cosas de Sanae en su departamento, solo faltaba acomodar una cómoda y armar la cama de la chica así que entro a la habitación para hacer todo eso. Acomodo todo el orden del cuarto de la chica, así entro las 5 cajas en la habitación, abrió las ventanas para que la habitación le diera el aire._

 _Genzo iba a salir de la habitación hasta de miro en armario plegable, allí está un frasco regularmente grande, por curiosidad humana abrió completamente el armario para solo llevar la sorpresa de que un feto humano flotaba en ese frasco._

 _-Pero qué demonios - cayo horrorizado al ver a ese frasco, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no podía creer lo que encontró, Sanae guardo a su hijo todo este tiempo - Sanae...tu - dijo en voz alta-Es es tu bebe, entonces ese el hijo de Tsubasa y tuyo._

 _-Si es mi bebe y Tsubasa es el padre - el chico se dio la vuelta Sanae estaba allí para tiro su cartera para poder cerrar la puerta de su closet - Porque no vamos a tomar un té y te cuento los oscuros detalles, la chica extendió la mano para que Genzo se levantara, ambos jóvenes se fueron a la cocina para poder calentar el agua , ambos chicos no dijeron nada hasta que el silbido de la tetera sonó , la chica sirvo un poco de té verde y se lo dio a Genzo quien estaba sentado en una de las silla de la concina._

 _-¡Te preguntaras por que ando con un cuerpo muerto de un bebe ¡!junto conmigo!-el chicos solo asistió con la cabeza - Lo perdí hace 10 meses , tenía una malformación mi vida corría en peligro si seguía con el embarazo - le explico bebiendo un poco de té - Espero que me comprendas._

 _-Y qué piensas hacer con el feto, lo guardaras por siempre - Le dijo Genzo apretando fuertemente la taza, le dolía mucho la frialdad con la explicaba la castaña - Acaso piensas convertirlo en uno de tus proyecto de Tesis._

 _-¡No...no sé qué hace con el! - hizo un pausa bajando la mirada una lágrimas - Me duele tener como un fantasma, por eso me mude gracias por ayudarme con la paga de la renta del departamento, No quiero enterrarlo porque me dolería ir a su tumba y llorar por siempre._

 _-Yo creo que te duele - Genzo quiso confrontarla - Y Tsubasa lo sabe._

 _-No Tsubasa se olvidó de nuestra relación y ahora solo esta con otra- Dijo Sanae con un gran tono de disgusto -Pero no me interesa, yo no duermo en mi cuarto cuando estaba en el dormito junto con las otras chicas, no quería que nadie se acercaba a mi habitación, resistí mucho porque siempre dormía en la sala._

 _-Anego...sé que sufriste, pero debes dejarlo salir - la chica lo miro muy sorprendida, pesaba que la iba a gritar p regañar mas pero se quedó callado - Si me permites - se levantó de su silla para ir a la habitación dela chica tomo en frasco y ponerlo en un mochila._

 _-¿Qué haces? -Dijo Sanae muy angustiada -Dime que aras._

 _-Hay una empresa de que convierten en cenizas los cuerpo y otro organismo en ceniza - tomo sus cosas - Lo convierten en joyas, no te preocupes por los gastos yo los asumiré - Sanae le tomo el brazo - No me digas que no , te juro que le diré a Tsubasa._

 _-No...-negó con la cabeza -Gracias- Dicho eso Genzo salió del departamento de la chica, para perderse en las sombras._

 _FINFHASBLACK_

Sanae observó como Tsubasa lloraba en silencio, ella no quería que eso pasara, pero tenía que pasar el destino los llevo a tomar esa decisión.

-Ah….Tsubasa creo que me iré a dormir – Dijo comiéndose la última fresa –Yo dormiré en el sillón, tú debes descansar en la cama – Dicho eso Sanae fue al baño para ponerse un bata y por fin dormir.

Por su parte Tsubasa solo atino a quitarse la ropa, solo se quedó en bóxer sabía que era imposible hablar con Sanae, pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir su hijo no nacido murió, se acostó en la gran cama, hasta cerrar sus ojos él tenía un sueño muy profundo , se durmió plenamente.

 _ **SUEÑO DE TSUBASA**_

 _ **Tsubasa pateaba un balón como todas las mañanas, quería poder ser más veloz, pero también tenía que ser un buen ejemplo para hermanito menor, iba a cumplir cuatro años de edad y necesitaba comprarle regalo, era su pequeño hermanito. Se acercó a un parque cercado, allí había pequeño niño sentado parecía triste.**_

 _ **-¿Qué te pasa pequeño? – le pregunto, ero el pequeño no dijo nada – Quieres ver algo – pero el niño no le contesto así que comento a hacer su maromas con el balón que bien le salía – Sabes mi nombre es Tsubasa el tuyo.**_

 _ **-Thai y cumplo cuatro años –el niño miro a joven que estaba allí – Mi mamá se enojó conmigo porque no quiero un cumpleaños, yo quiero un papá, yo no tengo un papá.**_

 _ **-Quizás no desea decirte aun, pero tu madre te ama – El niño levanto su rostro, para observa al hombre –Thai –susurro al ver los ojos de ese niño era iguales a los suyos, pero tenía un hermoso cabello lizo color negro, era un poco parecido a él.**_

 _ **-Thai….ven aquí cariño –grito una mujer a lo lejos, el moreno se dio cuenta de que era Sanae, encantes hizo cálculos eso niño que estaba sentado a su lado era su hijo -¡ Thai ...ven!**_

 _ **-Sanae...tu**_

 _ **-Nos vemos – el niño se despidió, corriendo en las penumbras, él lo siguió para ver si era su hijo , pero cada vez que lo alcanzaba desaparecía aún más.**_

 _ **-¡Thai espérame! - pero el niño no respondía**_

Fin el sueño

-Espérame- se levantó sudado de la cama - ¡No...Por qué!

-Tuviste una pesadilla -pregunto Sanae mientras veía un taza de café -Yo también no duermo mucho que digamos.

-¿Qué hora es? - pregunto mientras se acarraba la cabeza

-Son las 2 am - aun es de noche- Así que si quieres duerme, tenemos hasta el mediodía.

-Yo...

-Soñaste que nuestro hijo -Dijo Sanae acercándose hacia el - Thai...

-Eh...

-Se llamaría así si mi hijo viviera - le confeso sentándose delicadamente en la cama - Hubiera cumplido cuatro años.

-Si la edad de mi hermanito -le respondió calmadamente

-Las cosas no funcionaron, solo deseo que las cosas funciones entre nosotros, sé que hubo una relación entre nosotros - hizo un pausa - pero debemos llévanos mejor, por nuestro amigos.

-Si lo nuestro no funciono, hay que llévanos bien - Tsubasa miro a los ojos café de Sanae a cual la encantaron, la sangre se elevó a la cabeza se avanzó sobre ella para besarla, Sanae lo recio sin más quería que toda esa frustración que tenia eso cuatro años, deseaban amarse solo por esta vez - ¡Te amo!

-Te amo- susurro la chica poso sus labios sobre Sanae deseaba besar más quería expresar cuando la amaba.

Tsubasa sostenía delicadamente a Sanae quería saber de qué si el cuerpo de niña que tanto miro que tanto e hizo el amor, ahora ese delicado cuerpo se convirtió en una bella mujer

-¿Estas segura que eso es lo que deseas?- Dijo Tsubasa se avanzó encima de ella.

-S-Si...- Dijo la castaña deseaba olvidar todo eso lo complicado de la vida que les tocó vivir, la excitación invadía la habitación ambos se besaban con tanta intensidad.

Tsubasa la besaba con tanta intensidad el beso fue lento pero apasionado bajo hasta llevar a su pequeña cintura para poder desatar el nudo de aquella bata blanca de hotel , el moreno disfrutabas sus curvas su cuerpo cambio completamente los pecho le crecieron y sus piernas estaban más , el moreno abrió la boca para atrapar su pezón izquierdo , haciendo de que la chica gimiera , Sanae sentía su cuerpo contraerse aún , sus manos se tocaban su gran todo , el también cambio aquel niño flacucho se convino en un jugador excepcional de soccer , sus músculos , el joven beso desee sus pechos hasta llegar a sus cintura y besar ligeramente su ombligo la única prenda que tenia era sus ropa interior la bajo de un solo tirón le abrió ligeramente para poder besar esa aquella parte intima que poseo hace tiempo quería probar el Salor de Sanae.

-Ahh...-gimió al sentir la lengua del moreno dentro el interior -Tsu...Tsu...basa.

-¡Calla! Esto está a punto de comenzar - se levantó para poder besarla con los fluidos de la chica en su labios para Sanae nunca le desagradaba , al contrario la volvía loca , al verlo crecido y tan atractivo , alto y muy fornido como un atleta.

Volvió a rodear los brazos quería tocarlo aún más sentirlo suyo solo por una noche, recordar viejos tiempos, Tsubasa la sostenía con sus brazos cubriéndola por completos deseaba saborear su cuerpo todo su cuerpo para recordarla deseaba hacerla suya muchas veces hoy y siempre pero sabía que no podía, tenía que ser libre antes de volver a sentir sus corazones se junten como antes , pero debía afrontar muchas cosas antes que otra vez se amen , Tsubasa volvió a posar sus labios en el cuello de la castaña poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a sus senos deseaba probarlos uno a uno , jugueteaba con el pezón derecho , lo chipaba como su fuera un bebe , su piel tan sana y tersa como nunca

-Tsu….Ba...SA- Gimió Sanae con todas sus fuerzas remeciendo los oídos.

-Sanae…me encanta tu olor y tu piel suave – los gemidos de ambos se fueron más intensos, ahora era el turno de Sanae, lo volteo para sacarse su bóxer color negro, el miembro el moreno esta erecto, parpadeo un poco tocándolo de arriba abajo

-Sanae…..-Gruño al sentir los labios de la castaña sobre la punta de su miembro , abrió lentamente la boca para introducir el miembro de Tsubasa en su cavidad bucal sintió toda su boca arrullando a su miembro, lo estrujaba con sus dientes , haciendo que el moreno gimiera deseaba estrujarlo aún más.-Sanae…., no, no pares- gimió con todas sus fuerzas , la tomo de la cabeza para que lo hiciera ,as profundo , los jadeos y gruñidos, pudo apreciar como Sanae subía el ritmo pero no soporto más y de derramo su esencia dentro de su boca , por su parte Sanae lo trago , eso éxito más Tsubasa tomándola de los hombros depositándola en el centro de la cama.

Tsubasa de abrió las piernas, tocándose otra vez su miembro lo tomo con fuerza para poder introducirlo en un sola estocada, ambos cuerpo se unieron con lujuria necesitándose del uno al otro querían sentir la delicadeza de cada estocada que sentía que le daba a Sanae quería revivir otra vez la pasión y lujuria.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Tsubasa!- Dijo Sanae sintió cada estocada tan placentera, sintió que ese dedicado miembro no se detuviera, los besos que sedaba los abrazos que se profesaban era los más maravilloso que sintieron alguna vez.

-! AHHH HI-Sanae…...nueve más- Gruño con todas sus fuerzas la tomo los brazos para que se sentara sobre él, la embestidas se hicieron más profundas, Tsubasa tenía la visión erótica de ese par de senos rebotando con mucha intensidad.

-AAAAAHHH, Tsub…Basa NO-NO PARES- Grito ella sin saber exactamente lo que decía a su amante entrando y saliendo de su centro rápidamente, ella lo único que pudo hacer fue enredar las piernas en el cuerpo del moreno para profundizar el contacto. Las envestidas eran brutalmente rápidas, los dos no paraban de gemir y jadear sin parar mientras que Tsubasa salía y entraba rápidamente de su intimidad y ella trataba de seguirle el paso mientras movía

las caderas, el contacto era magnifico y la chica gritaba su nombre pidiendo más cada vez, siguieron así un rato hasta que por fin Tsubasa dio sus últimas estocadas antes de derramarse dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban muy agitados, Tsubasa no quería que Sanae se despegara de él, la castaña hacia círculos en el amplio pecho del moreno, ningún no dirigía la palabra solo atinaban a tocarse ligeramente. Tsubasa dejó caer ligeramente a la castaña sobre la cama.

-Sanae...-susurro el moreno.

-Tsubasa...-ambos se volvieron a besar para después hacer el amor, hasta que sus cuerpos se agotaran, después de unas horas de intensidad, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Sanae fue quien despertó primero, se movió ligeramente para ver que Tsubasa la abrazaba por la espalda, sonrió ligeramente ante de despertarlo sintió que algo vibraba era su celular.

Cogió su bata para ponérsela e ir a ver quién llamaba a Tsubasa, tomo su celular para ver quién era , pero tenía una llamada perdida así que decidido escuchar su buzón de voz había como 4 buzones de voz.

-Hola amor son Jazz te quiero decir que en 15 horas a Japón, así que espérame si ..

-Tsubasa ya estoy en el aeropuerto de Sao Pablo te extraño suerte con tus entrenamientos

-Amor dentro de 15 min mi avión sale te extraño ya deseo conocer a tu familia y amigos

-Tsubasa a qué hora me recogerás estoy más de dos horas esperándote – Sanae miro la hora del último mensaje se dio cuenta que ya era hora que Tsubasa afrontara las consecuencias de no decirle la verdad. .-Oye despierta….Tsubasa – lo movió.

-Mnmmm ¿Qué pasa aun es temprano? -Dijo aun soñoliento , miro a Sanae que estaba sentada con su celular en la mano.-Sanae….yo..

-Te llamo Jazz – le entro el celular – Es mejor que te vayas, además fue un rato de diversión que la pasamos –se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – Ve a bañarte y vete…Tsubasa se sorprendió la indiferencia de la joven no sabía que pensar en ese momento, así que solo atino a bañarse rápidamente e ir a buscar a su novia.

Después de 20 minutos el moreno salió de la habitación dejando a Sanae desayunar tranquilamente, no se despidieron solo atinaron a despedirse con las manos.

Bueno hasta aquí no más , espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios , sugerencia , etc gracias y saludos.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: COMPAÑÍA Y DECISIONES

CAPÍTULO 7: COMPAÑÍA Y DECISIONES

Tsubasa llevo a aeropuerto rápidamente, quería disculparse con Jazz por llegar tarde a su encuentro, entro y busco por todas partes la encontró sentada muy aburrida con dos maletas.

-Ya era hora – Dijo Jazz muy aburrida con su celular en la mano vestía unos ligeros jeans y una camiseta negra y uno botines marrones – ¿Porque no llegabas?

-Lo siento…estaba ocupado y no puedo salir de los entrenamiento – Comento Tsubasa acercándose a ella para darle un gran beso.

-Hmp…eres un lento –gruño ligeramente hizo un puchero, el moreno llevo sus maletas iba a llevarla a un hotel para que ella se quedara hasta su próximo día libre, después de registrarse en el hotel Imperial Tokio , después de dejar las cosas salieron para almorzar y que conociera su cuidad.

-Jazz ¿Qué te parece Tokio? –Preguntó bebiendo un botella de agua

-Si en un cuidad linda, pero quiero conocer a tus padres

-Pues lo aras muy pronto – le respondió – Solo que termine las preliminares asiáticas , solo faltan dos partido.

-Viajaras..-Le pregunto

-Si..

-Entonces no te veré - hizo unos ligeros pucheros –Yo te acompañaría, pero no te veré nunca porque vas a estas entrenado, pero te llamare.

-Si te llamare – la beso mientras caminaban

-Está bien, vamos de compras –el chicos asistió con la cabeza, así que fueron a las tiendas más exclusivas, Tsubasa se compró algo de ropa deportiva para su viaje mientras Jazz se compró algunos vestidos y zapatos.

Ya era hora de que todos debían volver a la concentración en la federación, Tsubasa llevo a su novia a su hotel para que descansará prometiéndole la llamaría todos los días, después de una tarde de relajación de los jugadores llegaron poco a poco. Sanae llego muy temprano para bañase y comer un rico tazón de cereal.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Ryo

-Taro y yo estuvimos en el Club -contesto Genzo

-Si fue muy relajante salir de toda la presión y ahora jugar con todas nuestras fuerzas para clasificar para el mundial – Comento Tsubasa muy emocionado quería volver a estar en los campos jugando.

-Muy bien Bastardos …..!Vamos a correr! y aremos algunos estiramientos –Dijo Gamo con autoridad.

-Si…..-gritaron los jóvenes

Los jóvenes jugadores corrieron por el campo no sin antes Genzo tenía que ir a revisión ya que sus brazo derecho aun le dolía el brazo y necesitaba vendajes sólidos, fue a la enfermería allí estaba Sanae llenando alguno informes.

-Hola Anego ¿Cómo estás? – Saludo el moreno sentándose en una silla

-Sabias que ibas a venir es por tu brazo – le respondió sacando algunos vendajes – Pero primero lo revisare – El chico extendió en brazo permitió que lo examinara tenía una ligera hinchazón y una pequeña luxación aun los puntos que tenía en la muñeca y alguno estaba desgastados los quito para ver sus mejorías pero aun necesitaba inmovilizas su brazo –Muy bien necesitas ya no mover tu brazo izquierdo para que sane más rápido.

-Gracias Sanae – respondió amablemente

-Bueno Genzo puede ir a entrenar tu piernas –Comento guardado algunas los utensilios- Deseas hablar.

-Si

-¿Qué paso con Tsubasa?-Pregunto Genzo con tranquilidad

-Le dije la verdad le entregue lo que tenía que entrégale – Sanae fue a dejar algunos papeles al archivero - Y después de un rato fue a recoger a su novia al aeropuerto, si conversamos bien , todos ese tormentoso recuerdo , pero ahora somos amigos solo falta crecer nuestra amistad y luego será todo lo de antes.

-No sabía que Tsubasa tendría una novia - respondió atónito no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo y que pasaba todo ese amor que ambos sentía se esfumo con el tiempo, pero no era tarde para remediar todo eso – Y qué piensa hacer con todo eso.

-Nada…-le respondió secamente –Yo solo deseo esperar, que todo esto termine y regresar a Alemania.

-Entonces te veré en Alemania – Contesto Genzo se paró para salir del consultorio

El entrenador Gamo les dijo que se irán de viaje para jugar las finales asiáticas que su siguiente partido será es Irak así que viajaran .Ya que como Genzo no podía jugaría este partido ya que su brazo estaba vendado, ahora jugaría Ken Wakashimazu ahora estaría en la chancha como el mejor portero de la selección Japonesa.

Toda la selección estaba entusiasmada ya que saldrían a jugar a otra parte por primera vez, el gran partido contra Irán será uno de los más difíciles ya que si ganaban podían participar en el mundial juvenil todos fueron hasta el equipo de animadores estaban allí alentando a su equipo el partido fue sencillo ya que ganaron 3 – 0 y eso l e valió para clasificar para el mundial.

Llegaron triunfantes a Japón los reporteros los recibieron con entisaos fotografiando a los ganadores juveniles todo quería entrevistar a los llamados héroes del soccer con Tsubasa con clave para ganar el mundial.

-Tsubasa te quedaras en Japón - pregunto Ryo

-Pues me quedare en Japón - contesto alegremente - Quiero relájame un poco e ir a mi casa deseo compartir muchas cosas con mi hermano pequeño.

-Entonces podemos entrenar y salir por allí - Contesto Genzo

-Te quedas tú también Genzo - Pregunto Taro estaba emocionado porque hace años sus dos mejores amigo no estaba a su lado, todos irían a descansar a sus distinta ciudades

-¡Muy bien!¿ anego a donde ir a tu? -Pregunto Genzo -Regresaras a Shizuoka

-Claro que no, iré a USA de vacaciones - Contesto secamente - Me iré estoy estresada

-Pero Hikari y Kumi te extrañan no hablaste con ella ni por celular -Respondió Ryo queriendo de que Sanae cambien de opinión

-Además mis padres no quiere verme y eso es un buen punto para alejarme de allí - le respondió -Disfruten sus vacaciones y nos vemos en el mundial -Tomo sus maletas miro de reojo a Tsubasa no antes de que alguien le tocara el Hombro

-Hola...chica...-Dijo alegremente Mia

-Mia - Comento Mia ambas chica se abrazaron -Y que haces aquí se supones de que iríamos de vacaciones a Hawái

-Si pero decidí darte una sorpresa, además podemos ir a Hawái otro día -Contesto alegremente -Vamos ¿Quiero conocer Tokio e ir de compras?

-Si no hay opción -Dijo a regañadientes Sanae

-Hola Grandote ..sí que te vez fatal -Contesto Mia miro le reojo a los amigo de Sanae

-También me da gusto verte -comento en forma sarcástica - Veo que aprendiste bien nuestro idioma

-Sí. Sabes que soy un genio termine la preparatoria dos años antes que tu - Le respondió Mia un poco altanera - Hola Soy Mia Valeitai amiga de Sam y el Grandote -señalando al moreno -Un gusto Sam me hablo de alguno de ustedes.

-Enserio -Comento Ryo observando a la chica de larga cabellera castaña tenía un vestido azulado con ligero escote más uno zapatos de correa como marrón claro - Te hablo sobre nuestro equipo

-Comento algunas cosas, pero la mayoría de tiempo estamos tras los libros y divirtiéndonos-le respondió -Bueno vamos Sam debemos registrarnos en un hotel Hasta luego

-Cambio de planes -Dijo Sanae despidiéndose de sus amigos

Tsubasa y los demás mirando desconcertados por la actitud de Sanae , casi todos se entristecieron porque extrañaban a esa Sanae divertida que se preocupaba por sus amigos pero desde que llego hablaron muy poco con ellos , desde que se vieron en ese Bar todo quería volver a ver a esa Sanae la chica que siempre animaba a equipo , que se preocupaba por ellos en atender sus heridas , la que los ayudaba con sus uniformes ya no estaba era otra persona la vida moderna.

Tomaron un Bus privado que los llevaría a Shizuoka para ir a sus hogares todos decidieron caminar por la cuidad que le dio crecer visitaron su vieja cancha en la cuales hacían echo historia desde que eran pequeños, equipo rivales donde los entrenamiento fuero excautivos en las cuales era base para convertirse en unos grande jugadores que era ahora , poco a poco todos se despedían ya que al fin regresaron a su hogar después de una larga.

-Tsubasa llego a su casa allí lo esperaban sus hermanitos menor Daichi -¡Hola Mamá! ¡Hola papá ¡-Saludo el joven

-Tsubasa hijo mío - Natsuko abrazo a hijo

-Hijo como estas - Saludo Kudaoi -¿Cómo estuvo el partido?

-Bien papá -contesto el moreno se alegró de estar aquí en su hogar después de tiempo de estar lejos -Daichi...

-Hermano...-el pequeño corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor - Te extrañe mucho

-Igual yo has crecido mucho -cargo a su hermanito -Vamos...te llevare a tu habitación -ambos hermanos subieron al segundo piso para que Tsubasa le contara su experiencia en el futbol, el encanto que su hermanito siguiera sus pasos.

Ya era de noche Tsubasa comió su palto favorito hace tiempo que no comía algo casero, se dio un gran baño para relajar sus músculos quería poder pensar en el mundial, estaba muy emocionado por los nuevo rivales y los antiguos rivales. Se puso su piyama aún tenía una toalla pequeña su cabeza no quiera mojar la almohada, entonces vio en las pared unas fotos de sus amigos desde la primaria hasta la secundaria sus viejos rivales, sus amigos. En cada foto esta una niña muy revoltosa.

-¿Cómo extraño a la antigua Sanae?-Dijo Tsubasa con tono melancólico, extrañaba a esa niña revoltosa que lo amina que lo curaba cuando estaba herido le daba de comer -Si hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada, hubiera ido por ti tal vez las cosas hubieran mejorado para nosotros y nuestro bebe hubiera sobrevivido.-Sonrió ligeramente antes de apagar y llamar a su novia Jazz diciéndole de que venga a Shizuoka para conocer a sus familia.

-Solo te pido un favor -Dijo Genzo estaba hablando por teléfono -¿Quiero recuperar a mi amiga?

-Una amiga que te la cargaste -contesto sobre el auricular, esas palabras molestas a Genzo

-Si lo sé pero -le contesto un poco irritado -Necesito que traigas a Sanae Shizuoka

-Tu sabes la razón por que Sam no quieres regresar-contesto Mia estaba cansada escuchar la voz de Genzo

-¡Lo sé! por favor, pídeme lo que quieras -Rogo el joven

-Está bien espero un gran collar de diamantes rosas -argumento la joven

-Bueno es un poco caro, pero lo are si la traer aquí ahora te daré un par de artes de diamante -Dijo Genzo.

-Está bien...-corto la llamada

Sanae es estaba duchando y no escucho la conversación de Genzo con Mia , por la parte Mia estaba alistando sus cosas para ir otras vez de viaje.

-¿Qué haces Mia?-pregunto al ver a las morena poniéndose su amigo

-Pues iremos a un lugar que me dijeron que las aguas termales son muy buenas - Dijo Mia tiro un bolso -No te preocupes regresaremos de dos días

-Está bien -Contesto Sanae algo confusa -Es raro de que conozcas mi país antes de yo-Después de reflexionar un poco , Sanae se alisto rápidamente antes de salir del Hotel , no sin antes decir al recepcionista que guardaran sus cosas.

Alquilaron un carro Sanae quería dormir estaba muy cansada, así que dejo todo en manos de Mia, entonces llamo a Genzo para pedirle indicaciones para que llegara más temprano y que él las recibiera, no le tomo as de tres horas el llegar a Shizuoka.

Genzo le dijo que fueran a su mansión no le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar ya que la mansión de los Wakabayashi era una de las mansiones más grandes de la cuidad.

-Muy bien dormilona -Dijo Genzo desde la perta

-Pero que...-Sanae se sorprendió mucho al ver a Genzo delante de ella-Genzo...Tu...-mirando a su amiga -Tú estás involucrada en eso

-Solo quiero que esos conflictos y miedos que tienes con tu familia tienen que terminar -Argumento la joven - Y lo aras quieres o no - Sanae se sintió acorralada quería correr con todas sus fuerzas y no mirar atrás.

-Está bien - se bajó del copiloto - Te tú me debe una

-Ya vamos Sam - Dijo Mia abrazándola - Vamos el grandote nos dará su mansión para quedaron unos días.

-Si vamos Anego después de un largo viaje no querrás estar en el yacusi -Dijo Genzo con un gran sonrisa en su rostro, así que Genzo guio a las chicas en sus habitaciones Sanae quería descansar un poco, por su parte Genzo organizó una fiesta.

Tsubasa estaba entrenado junto con Daichi estaba dándose pases, en eso su mamá lo llábana por su celular.

-Alo -Dijo Tsubasa

-Tsubasa soy Genzo - contesto el joven

-¿Qué pasa Genzo? - le contesto un tanto impaciente querría entrenar con su hermano menor-Dime

-Pues...are un fiesta puedes venir, todos estaremos aquí - respondió Genzo

-No lo sé Genzo - respondió algo dudoso -Jazz vendrá quieres conocer a mis padres- esa ultimas palabra se escucharon irritante.

-¿Que venga contigo?, todo la queremos la conocer -Dijo el moreno con mucho entusiasmo

-Está bien- respondió Tsubasa quería relajarse un rato con su novia por que después estaría ocupado con los entrenamientos y su mente estaría concentrado para ganar el mundial.-A qué hora

-A las 10 es obvio

-Entonces nos vemos -colgó el joven

Después de un par de horas Tsubasa fue a buscar a Jazz, primero fueron a un hotel el cual se quedaría su novia. Después dejar sus cosas fueron a un restaurante para presentar a sus padres y hermano.

-Papá, Mamá, hermanito - Dijo Tsubasa un tanto nervioso - Ella es Jazz Luxareis -Tanto como Natsuko y Kudaoi se impresionaron al ver a es simpática joven de largo cabello rubio usaba un vestido de coctel color azul marino y unos bellos zapatos de tacón plateados

-Un gusto señores Ozora -Tsubasa y Jazz se sentaron comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales, Natsuko cada vez estaba más muy incómoda deseaba estar en su casa esa mujer no era de su agrado ocultaba algo.

La cena estuvo tranquila Tsubasa quería que su novia conociera más a su familia pero no se dio cuenta que alguno miembros de su familia no les agradaba la muchacha, la familia Ozora fueron a su casa , mientras Tsubasa y Jazz irían a la vista de bienvenida de Genzo.

Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a llegar a la fiesta, como siempre Genzo se lucia en sus fiestas , Ryo lleno junto con Kumi y Hikaru , Taro llegó a lado de Jun y su novia casi todas de la selección japonesa se encontraban allí .

-Hola Taro como estas - Saludo Sanae tenía un vestido color durazno con un cinturón que adornaba su pequeña cintura más uno zapatos de tacón color marfil con un maquillaje que resaltaba su facciones.

-Sanae que -Miro impresionado a la joven con una bella sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Cómo estas decidiste volver?-pregunto

-Si ..

-Sanae...-Dijo muy impresionada Hikari corrió abrazar a su amiga, junto con Kumi ambas chicas se abrazaron querían saber la vida de su amiga, pero justo antes de que iba a contestar las preguntas de sus amigas.

-Hola chicos LLEGUE -Dijo alegremente Tsubasa uniéndose al grupo de Taro-Ella es mi

-Vaya ...Vaya mira quien trajo la marea -Dijo alegremente Sanae a Jazz

-Sam-contestó muy nerviosa la rubia

-Un gusto en verte Jazz -Sonrió alegremente disfrutando la escena.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste ese capítulo espero de que dejen sus comentarios y opinión mas sus sugerencias eso me animara para hacer más capítulos , el próximo capítulo abra un gran verdad en las que envuelven Jazz y Sanae.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: VERDAD

**CAPÍTULO 8: VERDAD**

Jazz miro a Sanae después de tanto tiempo la tenía frente no pensaba de volver a verla porque estaba en Japón se supone que no iba regresar jamás.

-Mnnn veo que te gusta cambiar de Look-Dijo Sanae sonriendo satisfactoriamente su venganza comenzaría ahora.

-¿Cómo… estás?-Contesto la rubia muy nerviosa sentía que su cuerpo temblaba.

-Ustedes se conocen –Dijo Ryo algo desconcertado por que la novia y ex novia de Tsubasa se conocían.

-Estudiamos juntas en Alemania –Contesto Sanae quería hacerla sentir incomoda quería hacerla sentir que la temía -Participamos juntas en una obra de teatro.

-Jazz está bien – Tsubasa tomo le hombro –¡Esa bien! te vez pálida.

-Estoy bien…-respondió Jazz algo alterada sentía la piel de gallina-Amor creo que me voy no me siento muy bien.

-Pero…

-No Jazz quédate –Dijo Sanae tomándola del brazo –Además te gustan las fiestas, las bebida y -….lo hombres.

-Sanae –Gruño Tsubasa apartándola de la rubia no te gustaba esa actitud por parte de Sanae.

-Parece conseguiste otro tarado quien te mantenga-Dijo Mia desde el micrófono cruzando sus brazos dejando a los invitados pasmados- Muy bien escúcheme –todos prestaron atención a lo quería hacer la morena –Muestra quería amiga Jazz Luxareis en toda una joyita en toda su vida-mostro algunas imágenes-Jazz o es Jazz su verdadero nombre es Kara Veiver ….ella junto a su padre defraudaron a muchos ancianos en lo E.E.U.U también son responsable de las desbancar fondos caridad para niños –enseño varias fotografías en vez de rubia era morena con acné -Eras una jirafa estafadora ….después de tu transformación se metió con varios hombre importante para dejarlos sin nada combinado de apariencia-mostrar un foto de Karl –Conqueteo con el rubito pero lo le hizo caso-Hizo una pausa- cuando se enteró de que quería algo con Sam hizo lo posible para manchar la reputación acusándola de robo y deshaciendo los lazos familiares de Sam , vino a Japón para manchar su reputación de su hija es por eso que ellos desconocen a Sam.-El rostro de Jazz estaba pálido no podía creer que todo su planes se vinieron abajo-Eres un bruja mal…

-Ya basta-Interrumpió Genzo tomando el micrófono –Se supones que….

-¡Lo siento! Genzo –Dijo Sanae suspiro unas ligeras lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus ojos-Pero debía hacerlo se lo merecía. -volteo para que a Jazz quien la miraba con ira- Tu presentaste diapositivas conmigo.

-Eres una maldita…-Gruño la rubia abalanzándose contra Sanae, pero Tsubasa la sujeto-Si no te hubieras interferido en mi vida.

-Bla….bla….tu eres basura el desecho de la humanidad – se acercó a la rubia con un copa de campan en la mano.

-Sanae por favor ya basta-Suplico Tsubasa no podía creer la actitud de la venganza.

Hmp….parece que tenemos invitados –Dijo Sanae mirando al mayordomo y algunos oficiales.

-Disculpe Genzo-San –Dijo Takeshi un mayordomo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eso ustedes? – Pregunto Genzo algo desconcertado se acercó a los agentes.

-Disculpe Sr. Wakabayashi soy el oficial Wilous de inmigración de USA –Se presentó un hombre de mediana edad mostrándole su placa-Él es mi compañero Crason.

-Venimos para arrestar a la estafadora internacional y asesina Kara Veiver alias Jazz Luxareis –dijo el otro oficial mirando a la sospecha –Es ella.

-Si oficial –Dijo Sanae señalando a la rubia-Arréstenla-

-…No quíteme sus manos de encima –Dijo Karla quien tenía las esposas en su muñecas-SUÉLTENME MALDITOS.

\- Kara Veiver queda arrestada por fraude en distintos países de mundo y asesinado de su padre tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga ser usado en su contrata-se la llevaron de lugar de la fiesta dejando a todos los invitados.

-Bueno que linda reunión –Dijo Sanae quien sonreía satisfactoriamente –Pero ya saben debe terminar -Hizo una pequeña reverencia-Me da gusto de ver a verlos, pero me tengo que ir pero nos veremos en la concentración –miro a Tsubasa antes de que darse la vuelta para salir de ese lugar junto con Mia.

Todos quedaron si habla no podían creer lo que sucedió Sanae se convirtió en una mujer fría sin sentimientos cambio desde que se fue no era la misma de antes.

-Creo que deben irse- Dijo Genzo al ver a Tsubasa quien estaba parado allí sin habla como si estuviera catatónico –Vayan con sus familias o diviértanse.

-Por qué Sanae –Dijo Ryo en su mente sus madres eran amigas y por ende fueron amigos desde bebe siempre llena de vida comportándose como un chico animando a sus amigos desde pequeña acompañando a todas partes jugando con ellos quería recuperar a su amiga.

Todos abandonaron la mansión de Genzo algunos fueron a sus casas otros fueron al karaoke por su parte Tsubasa solo fue al área de entrenamiento Wakabayashi quería solo alguna y tener su espíritu de equipo junto con Sanae ayudándolo en todo lo que necesitaba siempre atento a él.

-Sanae ….¿Dónde quedo mi chica?-Dijo Tsubasa en voz alta allí nadie lo miraba ni lo juzgaba solo era él y la gran cancha que admiraba –¡Te extraño! Deseo recuperarte, pero no puedo no sé si deba…

Tsubasa caminaba por inmensa propiedad de Genzo no quería pensar en nada, todo lo que ocurrió esa noche era muy aterrador, entonces miro la chancha de entrenamiento del portero quería despejar su mente tomo en balón que se encontraba en el césped comenzó a practicar con él, el balón era su mejor amigo toda su vida lo escucho decir, con ese contacto sentía que se liberaba de todo lo que rodeaba.

-Siempre con el balón-Dijo Genzo apareciendo detrás de el - ¿Creo que hoy fue uno de los peores días que tuve?

-Para mí también lo es –Respondió secamente volviendo a maniobrar el balón- Que absurda es la vida a veces.

-Lo sé –le respondió, el Genzo fue a la portería –Vamos Tsubasa, veamos cuando has mejorado-El moreno sonrió ligeramente entonces comenzó a darle tiros, Genzo los recibía los tiros eran potentes pases, ambos jóvenes recordaban viejos tiempo, los dos competían para ser uno jugador reconocido en todo Japón, ahora competían quién sería el mejor del mundo.-Veo que has mejorado.

-Así al igual que ti me convertir en jugador profesional-Respondió Tsubasa tirando un pase con efecto – Veo que también has mejorado.

-¡Claro…! Soy un portero reconocido europeo –Contesto con una ligera sonrisa – ¡Vamos Tsubasa! Tira dame tu mejor tiro.

-Espero que estés listo -Dijo Tsubasa con gran animo recibió el balón, respiro profundamente tiro el balón con efecto dio un gran curva, Genzo se abalanzó al balón le dificultó un poco pero con gran agilidad tomo el balón con una sola mano.

-No puedo creer que están haciendo eso sin mí-Dijo Taro mirando al par de amigo que se detuvieron.

-Taro…ven aquí-llamo Genzo – Veamos la dúo dorado de Nankatsu mejoraron su ataque – ambos el castaño y moreno sonrieron sabían que debían dar lo mejor que si porque dentro de semanas estarían compitiendo para ser uno de los mejores jugadores so fútbol del mundo.

Así pasaron toda la noche dándose tiros y pases los tres jóvenes con ese juego improvisado olvidabas sus problemas, los dos delanteros corrían para dar por toda la cancha, la pequeña batalla entre los tres mejores jugadores de Japón estaba comenzando, los pases, los tiros y los goles aparecieron.

Genzo se convirtió en un gran futbolista, un portero excepcional que se convirtió, era muy ágil atrapaba el balón a pesar de que sus manos acababan de recuperarse –A pesar de los años ustedes son grandiosos –Dijo Genzo al recibir un último balón.

-A pesar que los años pasen seremos los mismos-Dijo Tsubasa sentándose en el suelo del césped- Debemos ganar el mundial.

-Para eso estamos aquí no –Contesto Taro al igual sentándose al costado de Tsubasa

-Solo queda confiar entren nosotros y nuestros amigos para ganar el mundial-Dijo con entusiasmo Tsubasa, pero algo de que le afectaba lo guardaba en su interior.

-Tsubasa….Taro les quiero contar algo-Los dos jóvenes prestaron atención al portero – Les contare la verdad…. Solo les pido una cosa.

-¿Cuál?..-preguntó Taro

-Se no se molesten y se callen –lo jóvenes asistieron con la cabeza –Muy bien es lo que paso con Jazz y Sanae –La tensión se sintió con toda a canchan –Solo escucha Tsubasa.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Hamburgo – Alemania**_

 _ **Sanae caminaba con los pasillos de la universidad estaba contenta que al fin se cambió de departamento, ahora era libre no le importaba lo que sucedería ahora. Sanae postularía para una obra universitaria y queria postular para un papel.**_

 _ **-Hola Sanae- Dijo alegremente Mia usaba vestido color rosa de un solo hombro con encaje zapatos de hebilla color crema más una cartera negra-¡Llegaste te ves radiante!**_

 _ **-Gracias...-respondió alegremente la castaña usaba un pantaloncillo color azul claro más una camiseta de manga larga color vino y su collar de oro en forma de corazón más unas botas color café – ¿Viniste para la audición?**_

 _ **-Sabes que soy buena detrás del escenario que afuera-Comento la morena, ambas entraron al auditorio queria allí habían un grupo de estudiantes conversaba y otras esturaban –Parece que hay muchos que desean participar.**_

 _ **-Claro es una obra fantástica "Sueños sobre ruedas"-Comento Sanae sentándose en una de las butacas al igual que su amiga.**_

 _ **Todos prestaban atención ya que el director les dijo que guardaran silencio ya que pronto comenzaría la audición, cada una de los participantes pasaron hacer a sus respectivas audiciones.**_

 _ **Después de las audiciones, el director les dijo en algunas horas estaría en el resultados de la audición, después de algunas horas la lista con los resultados fueron revelados.**_

 _ **-Oh miren aquí esta – Dijo una de las chicas**_

 _ **-los resultados –dijeron otras personas, todo se acercaba para ver los nombres de los elegidos de la obra de teatro "Sueño sobre ruedas" y quieres serían los estelares.**_

 _ **-Sanae Nakazawa interpretará a Minddy Cleere-Dijo un chico**_

 _ **-Felicidades Sanae –Dijo Mia abrazando a su amiga, la castaña no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo gano el papel protagonismo.**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde los ensayos todos estaban entusiasmados por la obra quería que todos salga bien. Pero algunos no estaba contentos por el reparto principalmente por Sanae no era la indicada para interpretar ese papel.**_

 _ **Jazz era un chica de que era una alumna de intercambio la cual estaba interesada en ese papel , había mucho conflictos entre Sanae y ella acusándola de muchas cosas , pero lo mas denigrante era el robo del dinero del presupuesto.**_

 _ **-Sam sé que tú no hiciste eso-Dijo Mia abrazándola.**_

 _ **-Ship..No no robe nada-Respondió Sanae**_

 _ **-Lo sé pero que hasta eso se determine –**_

 _ **-Me van a expulsar de la Universidad – interrumpió la castaña –Mia todos me odian ya no confían en mí.**_

 _ **Después de varios conflictos se descubrió al verdadero culpable de robo pero la reputación estaba hecha a partir de ese momento Sanae solo se dedicó a sus estudios siendo una de las mejores alumnos de la universidad siendo una de las mejores alumnos de su generación saltándose varias clases siendo un elite así como los pocos los que estudiaban.**_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Sanae se apartó conde todos solo hablaba con Mia y nosotros- Dijo Genzo miro las reacción de Tsubasa quien estaba callado sin mover ningún musculo. – Se volvió más fría, arrogante ya no es la chica revoltosa que conocíamos antes, solo sonreía cuando ….miraba su collar.

-Tsubasa sé que estas molesto por que no te dijimos la verdad-Taro quería pedirle disculpas a su amigo –Le prometí no decir nada cuantas veces tenía en teléfono en las manos para decirte la verdad –Hizo una pausa-mis manos temblaban …ella tenía que decirle sobre él bebe …

-Ya no se en que creer –Tsubasa quien tenía la mirada gacha –Solo quiero hacer las cosas correctas – se levantó miro sus dos amigos-Y es ganar el mundial juvenil ser uno de los mejores jugadores el mundo.

-Parece que te olvidaras de Sanae-Dijo Genzo miro con mucha consternación a su amigo.

-Mi hijo era parte de mi vida –respondió Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa, pero a las vez penosa-Sanae …ella la extraño…pero como dijiste no es la misma de antes cambio.

-Pero podemos hacerla recobrar su sonrisa –Dijo Taro preocupado no quiera perder a su amigo-todos queremos mucho a Sanae …Anego debe regresar.

-Es imposible –argumento el moreno –Genzo tu viviste como era Sanae cuando estaba en Alemania –Genzo miro a si amigo quien estaba algo confuso –Le preséntate a Schneider pero ella lo dejo ir ….ella no es la misma pero pueda regresar a la normalidad.

-Es solo una víctima –Dijo Taro –Bueno porque mejor vamos a descansar mañana debemos regresar.

Los tres jóvenes fueron a descansar quería despejar sus mentes luego del desafortunado incidente que sucedieron en la fiesta que organizo Genzo todos lo presente ya sabía parte de la historia de Sanae. La castaña manejaba por la carretera quiera llegar a Tokio al menor dormir un poco hace tiempo que no dormía desde que paso ese incidente.

-Bueno parece que todo quedo solucionado –Dijo Mia tratando de comunicarse con la castaña que ella no articulo ninguna palabra desde que salió de la mansión de Genzo.

-Si…-contesto secamente pasándose una luz roja –pero ya no importa ya dije lo que paso, arruine la vida amorosa de esa maldita.

-¡Tu venganza! Ya estuvo dicha –Mia sabia de que Sanae sufrió mucho la pérdida de su bebe-¿Quieres un bebé ahora?.

-Mesecito a un papá –respondió la castaña aun no llegaban a su destino, sonrió –Sera el papá de mi primer hijo.

-Lo aras con Tsubasa –el castaño asistió con la cabeza dejo impresionada a su amiga –Es lindo sexy, pero si quieres desconectarte de tu cultura asiática te recomiendo a Karl –Sanae suspiro-Se dé que lo amaste, pero él quería que te quedaras a su lado.

-No me gusta que me enclaustren quiero mi libertad, Karl me enseño amar a un hombre en todos los aspectos –Sanae no lo acostaba admitirlo aún, pero en su interior amaba mucho a su rubio alemán –Sé que lastime mucho a Tsubasa así que le daré una satisfacción, esta vez nuestro bebe nacerá.

-Entonces aras todo lo posible para seducirlo-Dijo Mia, le satisfacía haber ayudado a su amiga.

-Gracias por la ayuda –Sanae quedo muy satisfecha al fin podía vivir su vida –Juntas hasta el final-estiro su mano derecha.

-Juntas hasta el final-enredo sus manos sobre su amiga.

Ya era el día de mañana y todos los jugadores regresaban de su merecido descanso, el entrenador Gamo quien estaba en su oficina planeando muevas estrategias para el siguiente partido.

-Buenos días entrenador Gamo –Dijo Sanae entrando a la oficial del hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te paso? -Pregunto Gamo sorprendido al verla con cabello corto hasta los hombros con luces claras en su cabello color castaño.

-Solo quise cambiar de look –Respondió Sanae entregándole una carpeta-Allí están los análisis de todos nuestros jugadores están en perfectas condiciones excepto por Ozora, Wakabayashi quienes tienen leves lesiones, pero las algunas semanas se recuperarán.

-Bueno te vez bien –Dijo Gamo muy complaciente por la joven doctora Katajiri tenía razón es una joven excepcional con talento al igual que a sus compañeros. -Puedes retirarte. -la joven asistió con la cabeza.

 _Flashback_

 _Sanae se encontraba en la habitación del hotel esperando a Mia quien le encargo su gran pedido se miraba sobre el espejo tenía el cabello largo lo dejo crecer quería poder cambiar su peinado._

 _-Muy bien Sam te tengo tu pedido –Dijo Mia entrando a la habitación con algunas bolsas en sus manos-Te traje un tinte claro y sus complementos compré tijeras y traje maquillaje –Saco cada una cosa –Comencemos._

 _-Si-sonrió Sanae ligeramente sintiendo una manta en su cuello iba a cambiar otra vez de look ahora sería una mujer distinta, después de un par de horas Mia había terminado el cambiando el peinado de Sanae se veía más estilizada._

 _-Te vez bien…. me gustan las luces en tu cabello-Sanae se miró al espejo le fascinaba su nuevo aspecto._

 _Fin Del Flashback_

Ya era la hora de llegadas de los jugadores todos se reportaron para luego ir al campo de entrenamiento donde el entrenador Gamo le ordeno a correr por toda la canchan unas 50 vueltas antes de comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento.

-Corran más rápido Bastardos-Grito Gamo quería probar la resistencia de los seleccionados-Ya es tarde vayan a descansar en la cena le entregaran las nuevas dietas.

Los jóvenes fueron a la cafetería allí lo esperaban Sanae quien lo espetaba con su bata de doctora y sus lentes.

-Hola chicos –Dijo Sanae recibiéndolo con un gran sonría –Ahora llamare uno poco uno y vayan donde el señor Sakamoto que le dará su cena-Uno a uno todo fueron llamados por la castaña –Deber seguir cada una de las indicaciones.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Ryo leyendo la hoja de papel.

-Si tienes alguna dudas tendrás que consultarlo en el Dr. En turno –Respondió Sanae tranquilamente –Después tendrán una reunión con Dr. Ikemoto quien le explicara las condicionemos medicas de cada aun, deben estar en buenas condiciones para la siguiente el siguiente partido.

Bueno hasta aquí sé que no he publicado desde hace tiempo ahora publicare mas seguido así que esperen los próximos capítulos ya que are otro fics de Capitán Tsubasa mas y será dramático aun espero sus comentarios y sugerencias gracias . .


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: INICIO

**CAPÍTULO 9: INICIO**

Todos los jugadores se fueron a dormir ya era tarde y debían estar descansados para el día de mañana debían despertar muy temprano para poder entrenar pero Tsubasa salió de su cuarto di que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Muy bien! Vamos -Dijo Tsubasa pateando el balón hacia la portería tomo otro balón en la canasta. así paso por más de media otra rematando los balones tratando mejoras sus habilidades con el balón.

-Tsubasa no debería estar durmiendo -Dijo una voz detrás de él.-Jun deberías estar haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Lo sé! Pero al igual que tu no duermo bien-Respondo Jun patentado el balón hacia Tsubasa-Me comentaron sobre el incidente en la fiesta Genzo.

-Si fue algo horrible -Comento Tsubasa pateando otra vez el balón-Pero me lo merecía no investigue mucho sobre Jazz me deje llevar por las apariencias.

-Ahora serás más precavido -Jun volvió a dar pases a Tsubasa -Mi relación con Yayoi está estable.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho -Dijo Tsubasa sonrió ligeramente le dio un pase al castaño-Me alegro de tu recuperación.

-Ahora pobre jugar todo un partido- Respondió Jun ahora podría entrenar tanto como pueda.

-Si junto con nuestras habilidades podremos ir al mundial -Tsubasa volvió a patear el balón.

Ese par de amigos se dieron pases probando sus habilidades después de un rato ambos fueron a descansar ya que debían levantarse más temprano, pero sintieron que había más personas así que fueron donde estaba la piscina de entrenamiento o puede ser un intruso.

-¿Quién debe ser?-Pregunto Jun dando pasos lentamente tenía la curiosidad para ver un invasor.

-Si es un ladrón lo derribamos -Dijo Tsubasa caminando precavidamente para no hacer ruido y asustar al intruso-Y si es el entrenador Gamo corremos.

-Está bien...-Jun quien permanecía alerta ambos jóvenes se acercaron hacia donde estaba la silueta quien revoloteaba en la piscina -Ya se va aparar

-Muy bien ataquemos a las tres -Tsubasa hizo la señal para abalanzarse sobre el intruso -Ya

-Ohh ya basta... suélteme-Grito Sanae forcejeando con los dos hombres.

-Sanae -Dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nadar me calma el estrés-Sanae arreglaba sus ropaje estaba muy molesta por el susto-Deberían estar durmiendo.

-Tú también -Tsubasa se quedó mirándola jamás pensó otra vez dirigirle la palabra, opero miro ese bello corra en forma de corazón-No deberías estar aquí.

-Pues estoy aquí-Respondió Sanae secamente atándose el cabello -Vayan a dormir ya que mañana será el día más difícil para ustedes.

-¡Lo sentimos! si te asustamos -Se disculpó Jun quien estaba muy apenado por la situación.

-Lo siento-Tsubasa agachó la mirada quien también estaba apenado -Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir.

-Sí...

Los tres jóvenes fueron con precaución hacia los dormitorios la residencia de los chicos estaban cerca y de las mujeres estaban al otro lado, en la tercera habitación se quedó Jun se despidió ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia casi la última habitación en la que era de Tsubasa y saliendo de allí estaba la habitación de Sanae.

-Bueno te dejo -Dijo Sanae antes de subir por las escaleras -Hasta mañana.

-Sanae...entra quiero hablar contigo -Dijo Tsubasa tomando la mano de la chica, ambos entraron a la habitación que tenía para el -Siéntate.

-Gracias -Sanae se sentó en la cama -Uhh que deseas.

-¿Quiero perderte disculpas? -Dijo Tsubasa prendiendo su lámpara -Sé que debí estar en contacto contigo, después de que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro -Tsubasa suspiro pesadamente-Sé que debí llamarte después de irme a Brasil, pero la emoción me embargo de ser un jugador reconocido en las ligas Brasileñas y no me entere nada de tu desaparición.

-Sé que también estuve mal -Sanae interrumpió cruzando sus piernas-Sé que debía hablarte sobre mi embarazo, pero no podía no iba a sobrevivir por su mal congénito.

-Y qué tal si hubiera sobrebebida-Repuso el moreno imaginando a su hijo quien estaba en una silla de ruedas mirándolo con una mirada fría, pero sabía que era su padre-Aun no le conté a mis padres sobre tu embarazo.

-Si quieres yo se lo digo- Sanae miro al joven que una vez amo quería decirle como eran esos niños-Dime una cosa-Tsubasa presto atención a Sanae -Yo cuando estaba haciendo mi pre internado vi dos casos en cual tendría muestro hijo, leí muchos informes -las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-Esos niños no sobreviven por mucho tiempo...el único caso registrado fue a la edad de 10 años ...donde esos padre vivieron un infierno ...las convulsiones , los desvelos , las fiebres ...las constantes visitas al médico ...las llamadas sobre la ambulancia.-la mano de Sanae se posó en la mejilla de la Tsubasa-Lo hubieras soportado ...Hubieras renunciado tu amor por el soccer para cuidar a un hijo que...hubiera muerto.

-Lo posible -Respondió Tsubasa secamente enredo su mano junto a la de Sanae -Para estar junto a él.

-No lo hubieras soportado -Sanae quito su mano del rostro de Tsubasa estaba confundida porque Tsubasa en verdad se hubiera sacrificado por el bienestar de su hijo pero no fue así las cosas se complicaron y murió-Ya que la enfermedad era terminal hubiera muerto a las pocas horas de hacer nacido también hubiera acabado con mi vida.-Dijo Sanae algo degustada por la actitud de Tsubasa -Los dos íbamos a morir.

-¡Lo siento!-Susurro Tsubasa algo triste ya que Sanae pensó que no le importaba su bienestar-Pero desearía conócelo.

-No te gustaría tener un hijo-Pregunto Sanae volvieron a mirar al moreno -Si quieres tener hijos y esposa debes casarte y ahora tu prioridad es ganar el mundial.

-Si quiero darle todo a mi futura esposa e hijo-Sonrió Tsubasa imaginado su vida jugando en una de las mejores ligas y siendo un padre de familia y esposo devoto-Y qué hay de ti Sanae, no quieres ser un gran doctor reconocido por todos los medios.

-Bueno amo curar a las personas -Respondió Sanae muy sonriente en eso recordó como ayudaba a las elecciones del equipo del Nankatsu allí describió su amor por la medicina.-Bueno soy muy inteligente que alcance a un promoción.

-Si tú eres un año menor que yo -Tsubasa admiro a Sanae siempre pensó que era una mujer centrada -No puedo creer que crecimos tanto ya no somos unos niños.

-Si ahora Tsubasa es uno de los mejores jugadores juveniles que busca jugar en un club famoso europeo -Respondió Sanae alegremente queriéndole dar ánimos a Tsubasa.

-Y Sanae será una gran doctora ayudando a los que más necesita y nos ayudara a ganar el mundial-Dijo Tsubasa con la misma intensidad, Sanae extraña estar así con Tsubasa conversar con calma sin conflicto ni odio-Extraño tu sonrisa.

-Si no sonrió mucho -Suspiro Sanae bajo la mirada -Solo sonrió cuando me hacen sentir mejor.

-Debes sonreír más a menudo -Tsubasa no resistía mas ver en esa apatía a Sanae se abalanzo ambos jóvenes cayeron sobre la cama.

-Tsubasa...-Sanae quedo estupefacta al sentir ligeramente aplastada-¿Qué estas...?

-Sanae quiero poder recuperarte -Dijo Tsubasa aspirando su cuello -Te quiero amar de nuevo, deseo recuperarte...ya no quiero hacerte sentir desdichada quiero que vueltas hacer tu...una chica que alertaba a todos ,me ayudaba a mí en el proceso de mi carrera ...extraño que me animes que estés a mi lado...pero odio verte así ...tan distantes ..tan fría...todos te extrañan.

-Tsubasa...yo - Sanae aspiro ese exuberante aroma varonil de Tsubasa quería volver a recordar el momento que estaba en sus brazos.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad los labios poco a poco se acercaron para darse un beso que ansiaron por todo el tiempo sin reclamos, sin ataduras solo en paz amarse en paz. Tsubasa sintió los suaves labios de Sanae sobre los suyos, Sanae enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno poco a poco Tsubasa se quitó la ropa sin dejar de besar a Sanae , lo mismo Sanae quien solo quedo con sus pantaletas.

-Tsu...Tsubasa...!PARA!-gimió Sanae deteniéndose el beso.

-¿Por...que..?-Pregunto Tsubasa algo desconcertado ayudando a Sanae que se sentara en sus piernas -Dime que pasa.

-Tsubasa -respondió Sanae tranquilamente tomándolo por el mentón -Ya es tarde mañana debes levantarte para entrenar.

-Si lo sé- Dijo Tsubasa algo decepcionado -Entonces vamos a dormir -estiro las mantas para que entraran a la cálida cama-¡Vamos a dormir!

-Ok...-Sanae se acomodó en el pecho del moreno-Lo aremos cuando estemos libres.

-Sera un regalo de triunfo cuando pases al mundial -Tsubasa le dio un beso en la frente ambos se quedaron dormidos ya que estaba cansados después de un largo día de quehaceres.

Sanae sintió algo de frio es su espalda era de madrugada y debía irse para no ocasionar problemas a Tsubasa tomo su polera se lo puso tomo su short y zapatillas antes tomo un pequeño rotulador y le escribió en el pecho diciéndole "no vemos "salió de la habitación sigilosamente, fue rápidamente hacia su habitación para bañarse y revisar algunos informes médicos de la selección ya que había algunas veces que no dormía y eso le ayudada a realizar mejor su trabajo.

Todos los seleccionados se levantaron para ir a desayunar tempranamente ya que les esperaría un gran día de entrenamiento todos hacia un ejecución de calentamiento.

-¿Ustedes que creen que pueda pasarnos?-Dijo Mamoru quien hacia sentadillas

-Pues no lo sabemos -contesto Jitto quien hacia todo tipo de planchas-Es muchos ejercicios el que aremos.

-Dentro de dos días daremos nuestro partido final -Dijo Taro quien descansaba después de correr más de 50 vueltas.

-Gamo nos preparara otro de sus raros obstáculos -Agrego Kojiro quien daba algunas estiramientos.

-Aún no sabemos que nos ara hacer -Dijo Hikaru ayudando al Hyuga a estirarse-Ya vamos más de dos horas haciendo calentamiento.

-¡buenos días chicos! -Saludo Sanae quien tenía su traje deportivo con una banda de sudor en la cabeza -Entrenador me dijo que suban al bus que está afuera y que vayan a un campo muy cerca de aquí.

-¿No vamos entrenar en nuestra cancha? -Preguntó Shingo entusiasmado quería saber lo que el entrenador gamo les iba a preparar.

-Si quieren saber síganme -Dijo Sanae sonrió la joven comenzando a caminar.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un gran campo que esta un gran manta que cubría la parte principal.

-No sé qué preparo el entrenador pero se ve terrorífico- Comento Ryo temblando ligeramente no tenía un muy presentimiento sobre eso.

-El entrenador gamo me dijo que solo jalara la manta-Dijo Sanae acercándose hacia la manta y jalándola descubriendo un gran campo de obstáculos donde había bandas un piscina de agua y barro entre otro aditamentos.

-Pero que...car...-Sanae no podía creer lo que estaba observando esa barrera de obstáculos era algo intenso y cansado.

-Vaya parece de que te impresiono -Dijo Mia todos los jugadores miraran a la joven -Sam te estarás preguntado por qué estoy aquí.

-Me dejas estupefacta -Sanae contesto Sarcásticamente -No que se haces aquí pero se quién te mando a llamar.

-Si...Gamo era un gran amigo de mi padre -Respondió alegremente -Miren chicos juveniles de la selección de Japón -estiro sus brazos mirando donde estaba área de obstáculos -Eso es el rompe hueso.

-¿Esto es seguro?- Pregunto Ryo miro una línea de fuero cerca al estanque de agua.

-Si tu agilidad es buena estarás bien pero sino -contesto Mia giñando su ojo -En entrenado Gamo y el Sr. Katagari está por allá-señalo la joven morena -Vaya...

-Oigan bastados...vengan ahora-Grito Gamos.

-Hmp...debemos irnos -Musito Hyuga quien junto con Ken y Takeshi.

-Sé que tu padre es un entrenador -Dijo Genzo tomando el brazo de la morena -Sabes que es peligroso.

-Ese es el caso grandote -Contesto Sarcásticamente caminado junto a Sanae hacia donde estaba el entrenador.

-Muy bien Bastados -Gamo hablo con voz firme -Este es el más difícil área de obstáculos -señalo en hombre-Quiero que de más de 10 vueltas por todo el lugar.

-¿Entrenado es seguro para nosotros? -pregunto Taro quien estaba ocupado por su seguridad y la de sus compañeros.

-Hmp...solo averígüenlo -Respondió Gamo miro a os jugadores -Esto es para valientes o para cobardes, quieren ser uno de los elegidos para ganar el mundial deben aprender a deshacerse de sus temores-Pero ningún jugador dijo nada-Si quieren llegar a ser uno de los mejores deber correr, saltar y caer-hizo un pausa -Están decididos.

-¡Vamos chicos! Nosotros podemos-Dijo Tsubasa quien permaneció callado -Podemos pasar cualquier dificultad -animando a sus amigos-Nosotros podemos cruzar todo esto.

-Hmp...pues lo aremos -Animo Kojiro igualmente a todos.

-Vamos...chicos -Grito Taro...

Si...-todos fueron a área de obstáculos pasando uno a uno.

Así pasaron todo el día entre caída, golpes y resbalones por el barro, alguna que otra quemadura que lo llego a los extremos nadie llego a la meta , Tsubasa , Genzo , Hyuga cada vez se acercaban a la meta pero no podían ya que las barras bloqueadoras los interceptaron.

Ya era la hora del regreso todos estaba agotados ninguno podría mover ningún musculo así que fueron ayudados por Gamo y algunos miembros técnico de la selección ya que debían llegar a su residencia para que el doctor Ikemoto y Sanae los curaran por su lastimaduras.

Bueno hasta aquí espero de que les haya gustado este capítulo sé que mis ortografía es horrible y que saco de contexto algunos personajes pero me inspire por una página del capital Tsubasa donde había algunos fans fics maravillosos y amaba esa página, pero así escribo mi inspiración es gracias a las tragedias y los conflictos que pasan día a día gracias por su apoyo dejen sus comentario y opiniones gracias .


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: REALIDAD Y SUPLICIOS PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 10: REALIDAD Y SUPLICIOS PARTE I**

Era hora decisiva para ser uno del seleccionado para llegar al mundial juvenil contra Uzbekistán, debían ganar para ser uno de los seleccionados para jugar en el World Youth y ganar el mundial juvenil todo estaba entusiasmado por que cuando terminen ese partido podrían celebrar con sus familiares.

Sanae se encontraba acomodando los aditamentos que usaran los jugadores cuando se hayan lastimando , en eso sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura .

-Tsubasa -Dijo Sanae algo incomoda por el tocamiento del moreno -Debería ir a calentar.

-Pues deseo que me des un beso -Tsubasa volteo a la chica para verla a los ojos.

-Ya Tsubasa dime que pasa -contesto Sanae sintiéndose algo incomoda por la impacienta del joven pero a la vez se sentía alagada porque Tsubasa no era uno muy cariños que digamos -Bueno te daré un beso.

-Si un beso de suerte -Entonces ambos jóvenes se dieron un ligero beso-Iremos junto a Nankatsu la castaña bajo la cabeza al incomoda por las palabras del joven cuando se fue de su hogar se prometió que jamás regresaría a ese lugar ya que cuando sus padres se enterando de que Sanae aborto sin su permiso sus padre la repudiaron - No quieres venir -pero no hubo respuesta entonces la abrazo-Entonces me quedare en Tokio contigo.

-No solo que -Sanae con algo de temor toco la mejilla de Tsubasa -Estoy algo incomoda no -Tsubasa la miro con ternura-Pero puedo alquilar un departamento.

-Si...-ambos jóvenes volvieron a complacerse con un tierno beso.

Todo estaba listo los jugadores en sus posiciones Japón VS Uzbekistán el partido fue arriesgado e intenso, todo el estadio lleno donde ambos países alimentaban a su jugadores , los saltos y los goles se hacían presentes , llego hasta el gol de la victoria por parte del equipo nipón , el equipo juvenil de Japón ira a mundial

Con una celebración se hizo presente todos fueron a sus casas para que pueden descansar de un largos entrenamientos y juegos , todos fueron a sus casas Sanae fue invitada por los Ozora para cenar con ellos , Kouda y Natsuko quienes se alegraron por la decisión de estar con Sanae en vez de la otra chica , para el hermanito de Tsubasa , Daichi es un gran gozo de ver a su hermano mayor . ya que lo admiraba mucho.

-Sanae así que fuiste al extranjero para estudiar medicina -Dijo Natsuko quien quería comenzar la conversación

-Sí.. Gane una beca me adapte a la vida cotidiana de Hamburgo -Contesto la joven recordando si vida allá en Alemania donde conoció a grandes amigos -Me falta un año para terminar mi carrera , ahora estoy haciendo mi internado en la selección Japonesa.

-Seres inteligente Sanae - Dijo Daichi con la boca llena de arroz -Espero tener una novia como tu cuando crezca.

-Hay Daichi todavía falta mucho para eso -Comento Kouda divertido por el comentario de su hijo menor.

-Si te falta mucho enano -Tsubasa despeino el cabello de hermano menor

-Oye...-protesto el niño haciendo que todos los presentes rieran.

-Pensé de que estarías en el área de pediatría -Dijo Natsuko mirando a la joven haciendo que se tensara -Recuerdo que dijiste que le gustaría trabajar en el área de pediatría.

-Mmm Pues -titubeo Sanae tragando en seco en sushi que la madre de Tsubasa -Ese era el detalle pero después de unos curso decidí especializarme en medicina deportiva-argumento la joven se sentía incomoda porque no sabía si Tsubasa le conto sobre su nieto no nacido pensaba de que los señores Ozora les guardarían algo de rencor por abortar a su nieto.-Es que eso es algo...

-Madre que tan si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar nuestra llegada al mundial -Dijo Tsubasa sintiendo que la conversación salía de control ya que su madre lo estaba llevando a otro nivel.

-Si hijo -Contestó Kouda bebiendo sake ya que ahora debían escuchar su versión de los hechos por parte de Sanae.

Después de la cena y llevar a Daichi a dormir para que los adultos conversaran tranquilamente , Natsuko llevo un toco de té a la estancia allí estaban en un extremo Tsubasa y Sanae los dos sentando y tomando de las manos ,Por otro lado Natsuko se acomodó a lado de su esposo dejando el té al lado de la mesita.

-Muy bien Sanae me explicas que sucedió hace cinco años -Dijo Natsuko con dureza mirando a Sanae.

-Saben -Sonrió la castaña mirando al matrimonio Ozora -Hmp...Cuando miro a Daichi veo a otro niñito.

-Entonces es verdad abortaste a mi nieto -contesto Natsuko secamente dándole la mirada más dura hacia la joven -¡Dime...! Tu...

-Natsuko ¡tranquilízate! -Dijo Kouda impresionado por la actitud de su esposa.

-Mamá por favor -Suplicó el joven mirando a su madre

-Solo quiero decirles de que mi actitud no fue egoísta...yo quería tener a ese bebé pero tenía una anormalidad ...-Sanae quería contener las lágrimas ya había llorado muchas veces por la muerte de su hijo -Mi vida corría peligro y también la de mi bebé yo no quería que nada de eso pasara , no quería de que...Tsubasa a abandonará su sueño por atender a un niño que iba a morir -Hizo una pausa ya que se limpiaba con su manga unas lágrimas ligeras que salieron de su rostro - Me sentís devastada cuando me lo quietaron , estuve por mucho tiempo con su pequeño cuerpo en un frasco -la joven se sacó su collar para entregárselo a Natsuko -Genzo me quito a mi bebé por mi estado mental me hijo ese collar y un dije con las cenizas de mi bebé ...le doy ese collar ya que es un recuerdo de mi bebé de su nieto.

-Mamá -Dijo Tsubasa interrumpiendo a Sanae para que sus padre prestaran atención -Nosotros hemos decidido de que conserves el collar ya que nos reconciliamos queremos que nuestra relación avance , yo amo a Sanae quiero estar con ella , quiero que nos perdonen éramos jóvenes e ingenuos pero no me arrepiento de nada.

-Sabes Tsubasa no tienes mi permiso de estar con Sanae - Dijo Kouda quien tomo el collar para ponérselo a su esposa quien se quedó pasmada por lo que dijo su hijo -Es un lindo collar, Sanae yo no te juzgo pero siento de que debías decirlos hubiéramos hecho lo posible para que la calidad de vida de ese niño será tranquila , es mejor olvidar lo pasado y dirigirse al futuro ahora espero que me den más nietos.

-Gracias padre -Dijo Tsubasa besando la frente de la castaña -Ya tranquila ..deja de llorar mi padre está de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

-Si...

-Mi marido tiene razón -Interrumpió Natsuko quien tomo el collar mirando el diminuto diamante -Un padre siempre desea lo mejor para sus hijos , solo quiero que partir de ahora me cuenten todo lo que paso después de su superación ya que siempre me he topado con la Sra. Nakasawa y no me explica nada sobre ti.

-Bueno lo que pasa es de que -Sanae les comentos sobre Jazz sobre su vida delictiva las infamias que les dijo a los señores Nakasawa sobre su aborto y las atrocidades que estaba haciendo allá en Alemania es por esos que la repudiaron, después de una conversación que duro hasta la madrugada , Tsubasa llevo a Sanae a su cuarto para que durmiera tranquilamente ya que sentía que por su condición debía descansar por tantas emociones que albergaba.

Un conflicto estallo en el país anfitrión, en todo el mundo se corrió la noticias de que posiblemente no habrá mundial, los seleccionado de Japón quedaron devastados por esa noticias, Ryo tomo su zapatos y chaqueta para correr e informar a Tsubasa.

-¡Buenos días! Ryo -Saludo Natsuko ya que le gustaba madrugar a pesar de que casi no durmieron nada -Dime que paso.

-Pues ...busco a Tsubasa -En eso su amigo bajo por las escaleras-Tsubasa algo terrible paso.

-¡Ehh ¡-Dijo Tsubasa aun adormilado tomo el periódico comenzó a leerlo -Y ahora que aremos.

Katagari se ruinaría con los directivos de la federación japonesa -Gracias señores por reunirse conmigo-dijo Katagari seriamente mostrándole diapositivas de los países que tuvieron la oportunidad de realizar un mundial -Quiero decirles que gracias a nuestro triunfo de yo podemos ser los anfitriones para el mundial juvenil, necesitamos la colaboración de todos ustedes.

-Eso sería un despilfarro de dinero -Dijo Kumamoto quine fumando un abanó -Sé que tenemos estadios para recibir a los aficionados, pero no sé si tenemos el personal suficiente para ayudar a los presente.

-Miren sabemos de qué nuestro país no está capacitado para recibir a muchos fanáticos, pero podemos dar ese paso para que la economía japonesa aumente considerablemente -Argumento Gakuro un representante de cuidad de Tokio -Me parece la idea correcta la jurisdicción de Tokio es a favor que se realice el mundial aquí.

-Hmp..bueno está bien podemos realizar el mundial aquí -Dijo otro representante de la federación.

Katagari está en tus manos la organización del mundial -contesto Kumamoto, todos lo hombre comenzaron sobre los beneficios que tendrán sobre el mundial la fecha estimada será en dos meses.

La noticia se corrió por todo el mundo Japón será el anfitrión , los viejos rivales se harán presentes , para competir con Tsubasa , Genzo y Taro ,ellos tres tenía mucho enemigos en el campo de fútbol .

 **HAMBURGO -ALEMANIA**

Karl corría por todo el campo de fútbol ya de noche siempre le gustaba por las noches , después de su rompimiento con Sanae corría por las noches para olvidar a ese mujer amo alguna vez , ambos acordaron de ser amigos.

-Sanae...¿Cómo estarás? -Se preguntó descasando sobre el frio césped -Sé que ahora está feliz ..sé que me amaste pero , yo he sigo algo posesivo contigo eres un espíritu libre.-esbozo un sonrisita -ahora me toca ganar el mundial y hacer a mi país uno de los mejores del mundo.

 **NANKATSU - JAPÓN**

Sanae limpiaba las habitaciones de los Ozora ya que se estaba quedando allí era lo mínimo que podría hacer , ya que pronto tendría una familia al lado de Tsubasa después de cerrar los anaqueles guardando los baso que utilizaron para el desayuno guardo las cosas que utilizo en la limpieza .

-Tsubasa tu vida siempre será el futbol -Dijo Sanae en voz alta miro al moreno quien estaba haciendo pases con su hermanito -Bueno parece que debo preparar un limpiada -cuando saco los limones de refrigerador sintió un ligero mareo con una opresión en su corazón -Parece que demo tomar primero mis medicinas.-fue arriba para tomar su medicamento Dihidroergotamina que era un medicamento para la tensión baja -Ya me siento mejor.

-Sanae ¿qué haces? -Pregunto Tsubasa entrando todo sudoroso a la habitaron que ambos compartían.

-Yo...solo vine a tomar mis suplementos -Mintió la joven guardando los sus medicamentos -Toma - le tiro una toalla -sécate o báñate.

-Está bien -El chico se quitó toda la ropa dejando su cuerpo desnudo -Amor podemos bañarnos- con voz seductora la tomo por la cintura.

-Me encantaría pero ahora no estamos solos -Respondido la castaña en forma coqueta-Si no hacemos ruido podemos hacerlo en la noche -ambos jóvenes se besaron, pero en eso se escuchó un ruido.

-Hermano...!Vamos! -Dijo Daichi dando golpecitos.

-Ya voy -El joven tomo su toalla para ponerlo en la cintura.-Nos vemos luego.

-Sí...-Respondió Sanae mirando como su amado salía por la puerta -Bueno seguiré con mi trabajo -la castaña tomo las sabanas para poder lavar al igual que de las otras habitaciones, fue al cuarto del lavado al escuchar que alguien toca la puerta pensaba que era un repartidor.

-Gua Anego parece de que seres la señora Ozora -Dijo Genzo divertido al ver a tu amiga.

-Taro.-..Genzo -La chica hizo que los jóvenes pasaran.-Si espetan Tsubasa se está bañando.

-Sanae queremos hablar contigo -interrumpió Taro quien lo miraba seriamente a la castaña.

-Bueno esperen un momento -Dijo Sanae para poner alarma de la lavadora-Y que desean decime.

-Sanae queremos decirte que no juegues con los sentimientos de Tsubasa -Apunto Taro seriamente apretando sus nudillos, quería mucho a Sanae sus sentimientos hacia ella se esfumaron hace tiempo no quería que su amigo del alma no quería de que se deprima.

-No queremos que Tsubasa no de lo mejor de sí cuando compitamos en el mundial -Interrumpió Genzo sacándose su gorra.

-Yo sé que Tsubasa JAMÁS jugarían sin ánimos siempre da lo mejor que si en toda su enjugadas -Comento Sanae miro a sus dos amigos con un sonrisa -Después de mi venganza ya no existe resentimiento en mi corazón, sé que se preocupan por Tsubasa pero no le are nada ya que lo amo.

-Sanae le conectaste tu relación que tuviste con Karl -Dijo Genzo quien tomo un vaso de limonada.

-Si le dije lo que viví con Karl -sonrió ligeramente recordando los recuerdo que vivió con el rubio-Nuestra relación se fue acabando poco a poco y para no lastimarnos más decidimos cortar.

-Sanae veo sinceridad en tu ojos -Taro quien permaneció callado-Tu amas a Tsubasa.

-Claro que lo amo me acepto después de lo que hice pero tenía –Comento Sanae acercándose a los jóvenes –Ustedes son grandes amigos de Tsubasa –Tomo las manos de sus amigos –Los quiero también, deseo que me den la oportunidad de tener su confianza.

-Sanae siempre tendrás todo mi apoyó –Dijo Genzo acariciando la cabello castaño de Sanae-No es así Taro –miro a su amigo.

-Si Sanae te apoyaremos-Sanae se abrazó a sus amigos ya que al fin logro su perdón y eso le alegraba mucho a pesar de que sucedió.

Pronto se dio a conocer la noticia de que Japón sea anfitrión del mundial, solo fueron dos semanas de descanso para los jugadores japonés, Tsubasa volvió a sus entrenamientos ya que pronto sus rivales vendrían competir.

-Bastardos muévanse –Grito Gamo eufórico guiando a los chicos para que corran y den ofensivas debían pulir sus defensas y el área de ataque –Los japonés deben ser conocidos por su ofensiva.

-Si entrenador Gamo –Dijo Tsubasa hizo una señala a Taro para que realizarán sus técnica dorada-¡Vamos amigos!

-Si capitán –Gritaron fue un entrenamiento excautivos con magulladuras, laceraciones entre contras contusiones más.

-Debes tener más cuidado el entrenamiento –Dijo Sanae curando a Aoi –Están cerca del mundial traten de no ser rudos en su entrenamiento.

-¡Lo sé! –Dijo Aoi secándose el sudor que aún tenía en el rostro.

-Hmp..¿Dónde está Taro? – Pregunto Ryo mirando a todos lados

-Dijo que vendría más rato –Respondió Tsubasa.

Por otra parte Kumi fue a visitar abuela, ella era adivina sus predicciones eran precisas y exactas.

-Abuela que pasara -Dijo Kumi impaciente miro a la anciana ver como predecía el futuro.

-La paciencia es una virtud niña-Comento la anciana que usaba un capa y miraba su bola de cristal -Abra mucha confusión, camaradas tendrán dificultadas, debe superarlos para llegar a la victoria o sino caerán en desgracia.

-¡Oh no! -Kumi sintió una preocupación en el pecho ojala que no pase nada.

Taro serian su corazón latir vería a su madre después de mucho tiempo, conocería a su esposo, aun recordaba como conoció a su hermana, ella no vino a buscar para saber que su madre lo quería ver.

-Taro si creciste mucho -Dijo Makito mirando a su hijo convertido en un gran jovencito -Taro quien pedirte disculpes por no tenerte conmigo fui egoísta al dejarte y no tener comunicación contigo-sollozo la mujer-Perdóname

-¡Calma! Querida -Consoló su esposo

-No importa -Dijo Taro con una sonría cálida en su rostro -Siempre tuve la incertidumbre que pasaría si hubiera crecido contigo , hubiera tenido una casa propia , amigos cercanos , comida casera todo los días pero decidí quedarme con mi padre , allí conocí muchas partes de Japón y el mundo , hice buenos amigos , jugué al fútbol con ellos , viví grandes aventuras , yo sabía que estabas bien con tu familia me sentí feliz por tu ,ahora que estoy contigo ahora quería agradecerte por permitir otra vez conectarnos como madre e hijo-Taro tomo la mano de su madre -Estaré contigo ahora.

-Si mi pequeño -Todo era armonía en la vida de Taro , su madre estaba a su lado , el esposo era maravilloso y tenía una dulce hermanita.

-Gracias por venir -Dijo Asuki caminando junto con su hermano mayor ya que lo acompañaba a la parada de autobús -Mi mamá ha querido conocerte.

-Si me alegra a ver que es muy feliz -contesto el joven mirando el cielo estrellado.-Sera mejor de que regreses a casa.

-Si bueno nos veremos en la inauguración-Dijo Asuki montándose en su bicicleta -Adiós hermano

-Adiós

El joven se dio la vuelta para escuchar algo caer en seco , volteo para ser a su hermana tirada en la autopista , en eso un camión pasaba por allí , con todas las fuerzas que tuvo para tomar a su hermana para que no la atropellaran , pero su pierna derecha sufrió daño.

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

-Muy bien vayan a dormir, les comunicare que para la fiesta de bienvenida para los seleccionado deben esta vestidos con su trajes-Dijo Katagari mirando a cada jugador -Después Tsubasa tendrás que dar un discurso de bienvenida.

-Si..

-Para mañana bastardos les aran prueba de resistencia y les sacara sangre -Dijo Gamo entregándoles unas formas -Llenen esa forma debemos andarla a la federación internacional de fútbol.

-Jóvenes sé que desean ganar el mundial está bien pero no quiero de que se escapen de noche para entrenar ya que para el examen de resistencia los quiero todos descansados -comento Dr. Ikemoto dando la señal par a que les entreguen unos frascos - También quiero un examen de orina

-Bueno todos a la cama -Dijo Gamo pero antes de que los jóvenes se levantaran de sus asientos.

-Es un desgracia es una desgracia -Dijo Goami un joven asistente -Paso algo terrible.

-Por dios ya suéltalo -Comento Katagari no quería perder la calma.

-Taro...Misaki sufrió un accidente-Todo quedo en silencio era como su algo se rompía en la sus corazones un jugador valioso cayó en desgracia.

-Sanae vamos al hospital -Dijo Dr. Ikemoto haciendo de que todos cobraran el sentido de letargo - Ve por tus cosas e iremos al hospital.

-Si...Contesto Sanae dirigiéndose donde hacia Tsubasa -Yo le comunicare sobre el estado de Taro.

-Vayan a dormir no tienen permiso para ir -Dijo Gamo tocándose la frente de frustración.

-Yo..-Sanae sentía de que algo un mareo intenso sentía que se iba a desmayar -¡Llamen a una ambulancia ¡ -Sanae se desplomo en el piso.

-SANAE

Bueno hasta aquí sé que no he publicado, no sentía la inspiración pero ahora publicare más seguidos espero que dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, por cierto quieren un final donde Tsubasa y Sanae se queden juntos o no : )


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: REALIDAD , SUPLICIOS PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 11:** **REALIDAD, SUPLICIOS PARTE II**

Sanae sentía su cuerpo desfallecer sentía su cuerpo pesado pero su mente estaba activa , escuchada susurros a su alrededor.

 _ **-Sanae reacciona -Dijo Dr. Ikemoto analizando sus pupilas con una luz -Tiene pupilas dilatadas.**_

 _ **-Parece que tiene una ataque ausente -comento Jun tratando de no perder la calma ya que sentía Tsubasa quería lanzarse para saber -Hyuga, sawada vayan a la enfermería traigan el resucitador y caja de color rojo ¡RAPIDO!**_

 _ **-SI...-Dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no la llevamos a la enfermería?-Dijo Tsubasa agachándose para ser a Sanae**_

 _ **-No debemos moverla -comento Jun quitándole las botas que llevaba la castaña -Primero debemos reanimarla.**_

 _ **-ALÉJENSE de aquí váyanse a sus habitaciones -Grito Gamo miro a sus jugadores que estaba todos temeroso y desconcertadas -¡Tu! También Tsubasa -lo jalo de la parte de atrás -Haciendo que levantara del suelo-Debes confiar en el equipo medico**_

 _ **-Pero...-Pero una mirada sebera hizo que le joven corriera hasta salir de ese lugar seguido por sus compañeros sabía que no podía hacer mucho**_

 _ **-La ambulancia ya bienes -se escuchó una vos.**_

 _ **-Deja que los especialistas la atiendan -Dijo Genzo tocando el hombro del moreno para que se tranquilicé.**_

 _ **Ikemoto tomo las cosas que les trajeron Hyuga y Sawada, el hombre le inyecto epinefrina para que su corazón se estabilizara , iba a utilizar resucitador sintió que el corazón de la joven se había restablecido. Después de algunos minutos la ambulancia llego , llevando a Sanae junto con Ikemoto y Jun la llevaron hasta el hospital Fuyisaka.**_

Tsubasa no quería que pensar más en lo sucedido, primero el accidente de Taro es posible de que su pierna no sane para enfrentar a los jugadores del mundial, también esta Sanae nadie sabía lo que tenía, el entrenador Gamo le dijo de que están prohibido de salir, pero Jun les dijo de que les avisaría el estado de salud de sus amigos.

 **HOSPITAL FUYISAKA**

En la sala de operaciones Taro estaba luchando por su viuda perdió mucha sangre, su pierna estaba gravemente comprometida aunque no tenía fracturas, las arterias y lo ligamentos estaba destrozados , los doctores debían ser cuidadoso ya que era muy joven debían salvarle la pierna izquierda.

-No puede creerlo...mi niño -Lloraba Makino mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Hermano -

-Tranquilas no lloren -Hiro daba consuelo a las dos mujeres -Deben ser fuertes por Taro.

-Abuela eso se está complicando-Dijo Kumi quien estaba a unos metros de la familia de Misaki.

-Hija ya te dije que para llegar a la cima debe superar peripecias -comento la anciana tomando la mano de su hija quien sabia los sentimientos del joven-Tu amigos y tu deben hacer sacrificios-la joven asistió con la cabeza en eso miro a Jun Misugi quien caminaba muy desconcertado. -Misugi.

-Kumi -Dijo el joven acercándose donde la chica -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo estoy aquí por Taro -respondió Kumi claramente sabía que algo pasaba -¿Y qué haces acá?

-Sanae es internada en este hospital -Kumi se tapó la boca no sabía cuántas tragedias debía pasar la selección japonesa para ganar el mundial -Parece que tuvo una descompensación.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba.-Dijo Kumi ahora más angustiada que nunca, pero Jun le toco de los hombros.

-¡Calma si!-Le dijo una ligera sonrisa -Ella está bien le aran unas pruebas y saldrá adelante, ahora iré a ver el estado de Taro -Se despidió de la chica dejándola más tranquila.

Ya era de madrugada Taro salió bien de la operación, tenía sus ligamentos dañados, te tomaron las de 40 puntos ya que tenía una cicatriz de 10 centímetros no tenía fractura ahora su rehabilitación seria larga y dolorosa , por otra parte Sanae ya sabía lo que tenía infección a la medula ósea , sentía un gran dolor en algunas parte de su cuerpo adquirió bacteria cuando aborto ese era su penitencia por cometer ese pecado , ahora su corazón estaba en peligro de tener cardiopatía viral si no seguía una tratamiento dolosos y exhaustivo debía realizarse un operación pero eso lo aria después ya que ahora su prioridad es ayudar a sus amigos para ganar el mundial .

A la mañana siguiente Sanae con su suero aun en el brazo fue a visitar a Taro quería saber cómo estaba.

-Taro parece que estas mejor -Dijo Sanae acercándose junto con su suero en su manos-Pensé que estabas más pálido.

-Ahora estoy mejor -Respondió Taro mirando a la castaña quien se echaba en la habitación de alado-Y como estas.

-Pues he tenido días mejores -Respondió estirando sus piernas -Sabes tengo un infección y me causa dolor.

-Se oye terrible -Contesto Taro con pena ahora el sentirá él dolor por su pierna-Deberías estas descansando.

-No me gusta estar en cama todo el tiempo-Dijo la castaña mirando su cuero que ya se había terminado se lo quito ya que era el último que le ponían-¿Quiero que ver su herida?

-Es que yo-No le dio tiempo para contestas palpeo ligeramente su pierna vendada -Mmm parece de que sea muy inflamado la línea de la cicatriz es bien hecha.

-Pensé de que me ibas a quitar la venda - Taro intrigado al ver como Sanae examinaba su pierna.

-Quizás cuando no te den de alta- Respondió la castaña echándose a la cama continúa -No hagas esfuerzos fuertes hasta que su pierna cicatrizar por completo.

-Si doctora-Ambos jóvenes se rieron, después de un tiempo Sanae se fue de la habitación de Taro ya que debía inyectarse.

En el campo de entrenamiento Tsubasa daba lo mejor que si para poder salir en tarde y vista que tendrían para Sanae y Taro.

-Corran más rápido bastardos -Grito Gamo observando a cada joven - Sawada alinéate más, Matsuyama no corras tan rápido estás perdiendo el pase -después de varios minutos de practica termino, no sin antes decirles que después del entrenamiento deber hacer sus respetivos ejercicios individual debían bañarse primero y descansar un rato si quería salir a visitar a los hospitalizados.

Tsubasa fue primero a bañarse quería poder dormir al menos un rato ya que casi no durmió mucho en la noche. Después de almorzar y hacer los estiramientos necesarios todos fueron al comedor para recibir cuando será su dieta ya que cada jugador debía tener una alimentación balanceada distinta.

-Hola chicos aquí tengo la lista de los alimentos que debe consumir y que no deben consumir -Dijo Sanae con una gran sonrisa algo pálida pero bien.-Los llamare por sus nombres y..

-Sanae deberías estar en el hospital -Pregunto Tsubasa acercándose a la castaña.

-Tuve una descompensación -explico Sanae entregándole la hoja-Debes consumir más fibra.

-Hermanita debes descansar - Interrumpió Ryo con algo compungido.

-Miren mi corazón se detuvo por algunos minutos por una alergia que tengo -explico Sanae entregándole las hojas a cada jugador-Ahora tomen las precauciones suficientes.

-Sanae tiene razón -Dijo Gamo -Vayan a visitar a Misaki.

-Más tarde hablamos -Se despidió la joven saliendo de ese lugar para dirigirse a cocina y decirle a los cocineros lo que van a cocinar para los jugadores.

Era la tarde libre para los jugadores, acordaron ir a visitar a Taro para que saber su estado de salud, Taro se alegró mucho por tener a sus amigos cerca de ellos , Natsuko le dijo que se podría quedar en su casa para su recuperación quería cuidarlo para que no se sintieran más devastada por su abandonó quería poder estar al lado , para ayudarlo en su recuperación.

Así paso dos semanas era el día de que todas las delegaciones llegaron a Japón para jugar en el mundial juvenil sub -19 world youth , los equipos llegaron , México, Argentina , Brasil, Uruguay ,Colombia , EE.U.U.U. , Canadá, Alemania, Francia, Suiza, Holanda, Arabia Saudita, China, Corea de sur y el país anfitrión Japón, lo flases de las cámaras recibieron a cada delegación, miradas serias se reflejaban la cara de cada jugador no formularon ninguna entrevista ya que solo querían estar concentrador para los siguientes eventos que se avecinaron.

-No puedo creer de que seremos los anfitriones -Dijo Ryo emocionado arreglándose la corbata.

-Si dicen que será en un lugar elegante que pertenece a la familia de Genzo -Comento Aoi arreglándose el peinado-Listo ya vámonos el autobús nos espera.

El lugar donde fue realizado la fiesta bien bienvenida, todo era elegante un lleno de glamur los jugadores estaba bien vestidos con sus traje elegantes, era en un lugar abierto era en el parque privado Midori Gataoka.

-Es un hermoso lugar -Dijo Sanae quien bajo de un auto estacionándolo al frente, llevaba un vestido rojo de corte princesa con volantes, con escote de corazón con encaje en la espalda habiéndola resaltar con tacones plateados, se hizo unos rizos que caían como una cascada sobre su espalda, con un maquillaje que hacia resaltar su belleza.

Entro al parque encontrando a sus antiguas amigas Kumi y Yukari quienes se reforzaron más su amistad, a pesar de su distanciamiento.

-Parece que es muy elegante –Dijo Kumi quien tenía un lindo vestido floreal amarillo con blanco, y Yukari tenía un vestido hasta las rodillas color celeste claro.

-La comida se ve deliciosa –Comento Yuikari quien tomo ponche de frutas

-Si es un maravilloso y se hizo todo eso es pocas semanas- Dijo Sanae tomando un pico con bocadillos –Mmm esto esta rico.

La fiesta comenzaba a iniciarse, poco a poco llegaba cada delegación de jugadores, todos se veía elegantes hasta los de Arabia Saudita.

-Oh es muy elegante -Dijo Aoi mirando el espectacular lugar, como su carácter extrovertido saludo a cada persona a pesar de la fiesta.

-Si es maravilloso –comento Ryo mirando a cada comida que había en las tornamesas.

-Tsubasa estas nerviosos por el discursos que aras –Pregunto Ryo quien lo miraba algo pensativo.

-Si pero debería estar Taro aquí –Respondió Tsubasa mirando el escenario donde iba dar el discurso.

-Ya aremos una reunión si ganamos el mundial-comento Genzo vestido élegamente con su traje de etiqueta –Parece que Anego aun no llego

-Parece que necesitas crecer más –Se escuchó una voz de tras –Click MMMM esa foto me agrada –Mia llego como reportera iba a trabajar en una de las mejores editoriales de **sport select,** usaba un vestido tuvo verde esmeralda que tenía una apertura en v con unas zapatillas con tacón de plataforma color crema.

-Veo que rulitos está distraído -Se burló Mia quien observaba que estaban mirando distraídamente por el horizonte.

-Yo no -volteo para ver a la chica, en eso ese escucho un Click le saco un foto al capitán de Japón.

-¿Para qué de las fotos?-Pregunto Kojiro algo molesto por que a esa chica a penas la conocía y no le inspiraba confianza.

-Pues documento al equipo que ganaran el mundial -Respondió la morena amablemente dándole una sonrisa pícara al tigre haciendo que este se incomodara un poco -Sanae estamos aquí -Levanto la mano para que sus amigas y ella se acercara.

-Anego te ves...

-Hermosa -Susurro Tsubasa mirando a Sanae quien se convirtió en una bella jovencita aun recordaba a esa pequeña marimacho animándolo, y gritando.

-Ya los encontramos -Dijo Hikari tomando la mano de Ryo para sacarla a bailar.

-Todo se ve lindo -Comento Kumi tomando una tala de gaseosa.

-Bueno en unos 5 minutos Tsubasa tendrás que dar el discursos -Dijo Sanae tomándolo por el brazo - Y todo el equipo deben también dar la bienvenida.

Todos se reunión ordenadamente para dar la bienvenida a todo a la ceremonia de bienvenida de las delegaciones , Tsubasa dio un mensaje a todos los presente dando animo e ilusión a cada uno de los presentes hablando de , coraje y animo ya que pronto todos cumplirían un objetivo de convertirse en el campero juvenil sub - 19 , se escucharon los aplausos de vitoreos dando la bienvenida a dar lo mejor de para ganar el mundial.

-BIENVENIDOS A JAPÓN -Grito Aoi sacando un balón y dando un espectáculo maniobrando el balón, todo aplaudieron por el entusamos el joven nipón.

-¡Bravo! Una demostración del sabio mono japonés - Vocifero burlonamente un jugador Italiano.

-Por favor compórtate -Intervino Gino Fernández tratando de calmar las cosas no quería confortamientos no si antes de luchar con Aoi y Tsubasa.

-Hmp...si pero Todos escuchen Italia Ganara el mundial , ustedes los japonés solo son unos jugadores de cuarta-Dijo Salvatore señalando a Aoi.

-Ya me canse de tus jueguitos -Dijo Aoi ofendido por la actitud de jugador Italiano -Te demostrare que jugamos bien -Corrió con el balón con determinación no quería debilidad debía darle su merecido al rubio.

-Vaya parece de que deseas recibir tu merecido -Dijo burlonamente quitándose su saco para enfrentar al nipón. -Imbécil mono te daré tu merecido.-Todos los presente querían saber cómo terminara ese enfrentamiento, principalmente a los jugadores Mexicanos querían saber si correrá sangre , Aoi daba lo mejor de sí atacando y dando pases con Salvatore los dos disfrutaban pequeños desafío pero el rubio fue más rápido dándole un ofensiva brutal . Aoi cayó al suelo por que el jugador Italiano fue más rápido.

-Vamos Aoi levántate -Dijo Gino levantando al joven nipón -Salvatore en un imprudente solo quiere demostrar su mejor jugada ya que desea derrotarte.

-Oye no le digan tanta importación -Bramo Salvatore-

-Si... tienes razón -Comento Gino fingiendo demencia

-Escucha Aoi -Dijo Salvatore para que prestara atención -Mira vamos a enfrentarnos, quiero derrótate mono japonés, te derrotare cuando mi Italia gane el grupo A , no enfrentaremos y Italia ganara el mundial.

-Acepto tu desafío -Dijo Aoi muy animoso ya quería que llegara la hora de su confortamiento.

-Si ya terminaron de parlotear, les demostraremos a los cinco guerreros Aztecas -Dijo Espadas haciendo que sus compañeros arribaran al contraataque contra Aoi y Salvatore.

-Parece que los Mexicanos quieren espectáculos - Salvatore los arribo pero fue interceptado por Aoi ya que no era el momento y lugar de combatir.

-Ya basta -Dijeron Tsubasa y Karl al mismo tiempo deteniendo el combate -El campo de batalla será en el campo de fútbol.-Ambos jóvenes se miraron con un complicidad ya los dos grandes debían encentarse Japón y Alemania.

-Ustedes los países ricos siempre tan formales son unos blandos -Dijo Espadas tomando el balón entre sus manos -Tu Tsubasa Ozora eres la peor escoria del mundo , siempre sintiéndote superior a todos rechazando contratos solo por la fama eres y falso ...tu dices que el balón es tu amigo pero miran lo que hago con tu amigo -Espadas pisoteo el balón pinchándolo con completo.

La vida de Espadas y sus amigos estaba lleno de citarices subiendo siempre pisoteados por los ricos y dando miserables limosnas por parte de los ricos, eso era detestable así que ellos hicieron todo lo posible para ser unos de los seleccionados para el mundial. -Estamos en el mismos grupos así te si te atreves a anotarme un gol.

-Tsubasa con algo de tristes tomo al balón del suelo - ACEPTO TU DESAFÍO -Los amigos de Tsubasa sonriendo ya que siempre se emocionaba cuando aceptaba un reto.

La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad todos bailaban y disfrutaban de todo lo que había por su parte Sanae fue hasta unos jardines escondidos donde se podía relajar eran mucha emociones para ella, debía tomar su medicamento.

-Mmm esto si me calmara -Dijo Sanae sentándose cobre el pasto , a su alrededor había rosas muy hermosas blancas -Desearía volver a ser una rosa blanca -la castaña acaricio los pétalos de la rosa -Seria tan fácil.

-Siempre serás una rosa hermosa -Intervino Karl sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-Ohh Karl -Sanae miro al rubia sentía su corazón latir con fuerza era hora de enfrentarse a Karl.

-Parece que Tsubasa está emocionado –Comento el rubio cortando un rosa blanca entregándosela a Sanae –Sabes sentí un poco de celos cuando te vi con Tsubasa.

-Bueno si..jeje –Se rio ligeréame- Hubiéremos estado juntos si tan solo no fueran tan posesivos.

-¡Lo sé!-Comento Karl recordando los momentos felices que ambo competían-Si seguimos con nuestra relación.

-No llegaríamos a lastimarnos peor a odiarnos –Interrumpió Sanae-Me puedes prometer algo.

-Que…

-Sonríe siempre cumple tus sueños no dejes que tus emociones sean más fuertes que tu voluntad y si llegamos a tener hijos …..Debernos hacer mucho para que se enamoren.

-Si podemos ser consuegro –Comento Karl haciéndose a la idea no estaban tan descabellada.

-Entonces prometido –Dijo Sanae estirando el meñique para hacer su promesa.

-Prometido..-Karl beso en la mejilla a Sanae prometiéndose de que cuando regresaran para Alemania correrían por últimas vez.

-Aquí estas –Dijo Tsubasa mirando a su novia quien se contaba aseñorada la rosa.

-Parece que ya te repusiste-Comento Sanea recordando la confrontación con la Richard y su equipo –Sabes dentro de algunos días comienza el mundial.

\- Estoy emocionado por el mundial, quiero poder ganar el mundial –Sanae tomo la cabeza de su novio para ponerla en su regazo.

-Sanae –Tsubasa quedo anonadado por el acto de la castaña no fue incómodo para el sino relajante –Gracias.

Llego el día de la inauguración del mundial, Tsubasa como siempre dio un gran discurso de paz y jugo limpio, Koudai sentía un gran orgullo al escuchar a su hijo dando el discurso inaugural.

México y Japón se enfrentarían todo el estadio estaba a rebosar lleno de fanáticos alentando a sus respectivos equipo, Ricardo como era de esperar dio lo mejor de si ,era un portero sensacional que dio pelea todo el primer tiempo ,Pero Japón salió airoso.

Pero no todo fue felicidad ya que Italia perdió contra Uruguay la tensión se sentía en todas partes ya que dentro de poco llegada la eliminación todos los grandes cayeron poco a poco.

Los jóvenes nipones no debían lastimarse ya que hubo muchas bajas Tsubasa casi sufre una lesión en la cabeza , tuvo que descansar dos días , llego el día que jugarían con Uruguay Kojiro tenía un rival en común debía vencerlo a toda costa a Hino con madre Japonesa y padre Uruguayo los dos demostraron su versatilidad en el campo , ambos equipos jugaron como nunca pero Japón gano el mundial.

Llego el dio de descanso merecido, Suecia era un país aguerrido por su capitán Levi era un jugador serio no le gustaba las debilidades en cada encuentro de Japón, todos confiaban en Tsubasa era unos de los pilares siempre confiaban en él , peso era patético así que si debía destruir a Tsubasa y ganar.

-Parece nos enfrentaremos a Levi -Dijo Ryo preocupado pero que sería ya las eliminatoria no había segundas oportunidades.

-Debemos vencer a Suecia -comento Uribe -leyendo el artículo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Tsubasa? -Pregunto Takeshi.

-Está en rehabilitación -Comento Kojiro seriamente.

Hikaru pensaba que era su novia Yoshiko todos se burlaron del ya que era el único que tenía una novia oficial , pero no fueron noticias bueno ya que una carro la atropello dejándola en coma , Hikaru fue en su búsqueda no debía abandonarla en un momento tan trágico , así que se despidió de ser un jugador seleccionado.

-Sanae iras a animarme como siempre-Comento Tsubasa quien estaba sentado en la camilla mientras Sanae lo examinaba.

-Pues si como siempre -respondió calmadamente la castaña mirando el odio con el otoscopio-¿están todo bien?- Pregunto Sanae guardando el aparato.

-Tengo miedo -respondió Tsubasa agachando la mirada no quiera que nadie de los suyo salga lastimando -Es día de que perdiste la conciencia.

-Tsubasa deber concentrarte para ganar a Suecia -Respondió Sanae abrazando al moreno -No te preocupes estaré bien...me cuidare te lo prometo sé que te preocupas por Hikaru pero el ama a su novia y debe estar con ella él lo quiso ya verás que regresara pronto.

-Tienes razón -ambos jóvenes se dieron un cálido beso, Tsubasa debía dar lo mejor que si para ganar el mundial.

La salida de Hikaru Matsuyama defensa delantero de la selección japonesa no jugaría contra Suecia ya que su novia fue arrollada y estaba en estado de coma, Levi escucho eso tuvo un gran recuerdo con ello, su novia Karen murió atropellada el corazón de Levi se destruyó por eso siempre se exigía en sus entrenamiento y no sonreía , Genzo se curó por completo de su lesión así que era titular.

Tsubasa llego al hospital de Tokio fue a ver a Hikaru para saber cómo estaba de ánimo.

-Hikaru -Susurro Tsubasa allí uno de sus amigos se encontraba sentado en la cama tomando la mano de su novia.

-Tsubasa ahora no puedo estar con ustedes sé que todos somos esenciales para ganar no puedo abandonarla -Comento el Hikaru.

-Está bien amigo yo te apoyo - Dijo el moreno poniendo su mano en el hombro dándole todo tu apoyo y compresión -Espero que regreses pronto.

-Si..

Levi se encontraba analizando que tácticas utilizaría para ganar el mundial , debía todo estaba listo debía ser rudo con todo aquel que se atreviera a quitarle el balón , le prometió a su novia de ganar el mundial para después retirarse de las canchas.

Genzo ahora jugaría en la portería quería saber reinventarse ya que Levi lo lastimo con uno de sus estridentes y fáltales goles, uno jugador nuevo se integró en vez de Matsuyama tenía más mismas habilidades Tomeya Akai quien demostró que podía interceptar a Levi pero él era muy fuerte, a l igual de Brolin quien tuvo una arduo entrenamiento tonificando su torso para defender a Leve era un tanque de destrucción, era más fuerte de Jito , Levi defendió el balón el disparo de Levi fue detenido por Genzo ya que era un disparo potente , El sueco hizo lo posible , meter un gol en la segundo tiempo , el partido fue aguerrido ambos equipos daban sus mejores jugadas , Levi comprendió de que jugar es llenar de felicidad en el campo es para lo que más amaban , Por eso Matsuyama llego casi al termino de partido para ayudar a sus amigos ya que prometió a Yoshiko que llegaría a defender la portería de Levi y sus disparos mortales , el remplazo de Levi quedo agotando de tanto defender la portería.

Matsuyama ayudo a ganar el partido eliminatorio contra Suecia , Levi comprendió de que jugaría con el corazón ahora.

-Bueno parece de que no tienes lesiones internas -Dijo Sanae atendiendo a Tomeya quien sentía que todas sus articulaciones adoloridas -Necesitas descanso , un baño y una buena comida.

-Gracias ...doctora -agradeció el joven tirándose en la camilla.

-Mmm ahora Genzo tus manos aún no está en total recuperación -Tomando con sus manos la mano derecha del joven quine estaba ligeramente hinchado.-Le pondré hielo.

-Gracias...Anego -a la castaña no le gusto su apodo infantil y me produjo un ligero dolor - Auch...anego debes cuidarme -Protesto el Genzo sintiendo el hielo en su mano.

-¡Lo siento! pero no te cuidaste si quieres ganar deber soportar el dolor -Dijo Sanae - Bueno hora de irnos.

Sanae recogió todas la cosas para luego ir en autobús que tienes disponible todos los miembros para todo el miembro técnico y médicos.

Debía llegar tan paciente ya que sentía un gran dolor en sus piernas no debía mostrar un aposes de debilidad ya que no debía preocupar a Tsubasa y a los demás , tomo un catéter y se lo introdujo en su brazo izquierdo poniendo el suero ya que era parte del tratamiento de debía hacer cada 5 horas -Uhhh eso estuvo fuerte.

-No me gusta verte tan pálida -Dijo Tsubasa quien permanecía parado en su balcón.

-Tsubasa no deberías estar aquí. - contesto Sanae - quien veía como Tsubasa entraba a su habitación -Tsubasa tomo haciendo al lado de la castaña.

-Te note extraña -tocando su frente para saber si tenía fiebre.

-Solo siento algo de dolor ...-respondió Sanae tratando de calmar a chico -Pero luego de un buena descanso estaré bien..

-Ok...

-Solo ve y quiero que ganes el mundial debes concentrarte en eso -Dijo Sanae tomando la mejilla de moreno -No me mires así -Tsubasa tenía miedo que algo malo sucederá -Ve con los muchachos.

-Si -contesto Tsubasa besando a la castaña sus labios se juntaron con un júbilo desenfrenado-cuídate. -la joven asistió con la cabeza.

Gamo les hablo de sus próximo entrenamiento, las tácticas de aprenderían con su próximo oponente que será con Holanda, la naranja mecánica, eran las eliminatorias decisivas Uruguay, Argentina y Francia fueron eliminados.

-Entendieron Bastardos deben estirarse, Hyuga y Ozora sus dribles son fuertes pero tengan calma, Ishizaki, Shingo y Sawada refuercen más fuerza sus pases , siguió dando sus instrucciones para debían descansar era el turno de recobrar fuerza.

Taro como todas las noches reforzaba su pierna izquierda no quería perder fuerza debía jugar con las dos piernas, su curación sabana considerablemente.

-Hermano -Dijo Asuki observando a su hermano mayor.

-Mañana me quitaran las vendas -Comento el castaño deteniendo el balón -Debo saber si para puedo jugar con mis amigos.

Taro siempre con su tranquilidad innata debía ser paciente ya que prometió a Tsubasa realizar sus mejores pases como la combinación dorada.

Holanda fue un rival difícil de vencer con Brian cruyfford, el cuarto de final fue aguerrida como todos sus oponentes vencidos pero al final gano Japón, en ese mismo partido se enteraron de la Brasil venció a Alemania, Karl hein schneider.

Sanae dijo que debía algo que hacer olvidándose de la victoria de su propio país corrió para ver cómo estaba Schneider.

-Hola Karl -Dijo Sanae sentía tristeza por su amigo , el la apoyo cuando estuvo en su depresión- Sabia de que estaría aquí siempre te gustaron los parques y los autos.

-Deberías estar con tu equipo celebrando-Comento Karl aun decaído.

-Si pero quiero estar contigo ya que estas algo decaído -Comento Sanae sentándose a su lado-Sonríe si ...eres rubio y los rubios son felices , algo avaricioso pero son lindos.

-Jajajaj es mi mismo lo que dice Mia -Rio Karl olvidándose por un instante su tristeza-Tienes razón ...venceré a Tsubasa otro día , será uno de los mejores jugadores europeos.

-Y estaré allí animándote - Sonrió Sanae.

Karl se planteó una meta en su vida ahora sería un jugador de futbol profesional, para vencer a Tsubasa y Genzo.

Gamo les platico sobre las posibilidades de perder contra Brasil ya que era un equipo aguerrido campeón mundial en dos ocasiones, practicaron que tácticas utilizarían, debían esforzarse para ganar el mundial si quería cumplir sus sueños desde niños para eso de su entrenamiento.

-Lo vamos a lograr -Dijo Aoi entusiasmado -El estadio está lleno, todo Japón está alentando para cumplir nuestro sueño.

-Somos la generación dorada -Dijo Tsubasa como capitán debía dar ánimos a su equipo -Debemos jugar como si fuera la primera vez ...Taro no está debemos luchar por él y por nuestras familia, amigos y por nuestra nación.

-Si...

Con mucha determinación los jóvenes salieron de su camerino, Katagari, gamo y otros miembros del cuerpo técnico observaron a los jóvenes guerreros, Katagari sentía un gran orgullo al ver a ese entusiasta joven que deseaban con todo el corazón ganar el mundial, por eso se involucró tanto en reclutar e investigar a jóvenes talentosos de Japón para verlos cumplir sus sueño de ganar el campeonato juvenil.

Los reporteros los interceptaron a los jugadores tomándoles fotos, y hablando sobre sus vidas ya que los apodaron la generación de Oro por su talento innato, Gamo sentía un gran orgullo de sus muchachos lograron mucho.

-Aquí estamos Japón, jugara contra Brasil -Dijo Togami mirando -Todos están emocionados por eso Minato Gamo esta orgullos de los jugadores juveniles de Japón , allí vemos al genio del futbol Tsubasa Ozora , que es uno de los jugadores reconocidos de Brasil , Kojiro Hyuga en tigre asesino ,el corajudo Ryo Ishizaki defensor de la portería, el jugador de cristal Jun Misugi , Makoto Soda con sus tiros estridentes que causan lesión a sus enemigos , el titán Hiroshi Hito , Hikaru Matsuyama el águila salvaje , el alegre Aoi Singo , el medio campista defensor Nitta Shun , los gemelos acróbatas Kazuo y Masao Tachibana , Takeshi Sawada un centrocampistas aguerrido , Ken Wakashimazu un el guardameta de Japón con su saltos defendió la portería , el genio máximo Genzo Wakabayashi se convirtió en el más joven de la historia de lograr un contrato profesional con el Hamburgo.

Todo el estadio estaba lleno con personas de todo el mundo alentando al mejor jugador , familiares y amigos ansiosos por ver jugar a esos aguerrido jugadores.

-Sam está segura de que prefieres estas con tanta gente - Pregunto Mia quien la observaba pálida.

-Claro hoy debo animar a mi equipo es mi deber como Manager -Comento la castaña sonriendo - además tengo a mis grandes amigos aquí...no es así Yoshiko, Kumi y Yayoi .

-Si debemos animar a Japón y nuestros amigos- comento Kumi.

-¡Vamos! Ishizaki -Grito Yoshiko mirando como todos salían al campo de batalla .

-Vamos hermano -Grito Daichi observando a su hermano mayor .

-Tsubasa pronto cumplirás con tu gran sueño de ganar la copa juvenil del mundo -Pensó Sanae- Te apoyare siempre tu eres un gran líder , estaré contigo no importa lo que pasea , a pesar que algunos pienses que los nuestro está perdido , pero te amo y yo te amo siempre estaré contigo.

Roberto era el entrenador de equipo juvenil de Japón sentía un gran orgullo de su equipo pero también de Tsubasa ya que sabía que no se rendirá ya que Santana era un cirborg y jugaba bien.

Pronto comenzaría una batalla inquebrantable entre dos grandes jugadores, Taro fue a ver a sus rehabilitador ya que su pierna estaba en su totalidad curada, era más grave de lo que pensaron, su pierna tenía una seria condición, su jugaba el último partido podría ya no jugar más profesionalmente y usaría un bastón toda su vida, pero él no le importó pero se fue de allí para tomar la posición al lado de Tsubasa.

El partido dio su comienzo, Carlos Santana desde el inicio del partido fue al ataque, Pepe hace tiempo deseaba vencer a Tsubasa, todo lo estaban logrando, el equipo de Brasil la resistencia era uno de sus fuertes hasta ahora ningún equipo, mientras el de Japón daba lo mejor que si para llegar al segundo tiempo ya que Taro jugaría en solo en ese tiempo ya que su pierna un no se estaba totalmente curada.

-El primer tiempo fue terrible –Dijo Ryo quien todo sus amigos estaban casados.

-No se rindan jóvenes –Todos quedaron callado ya que siempre los llamaban bastardos –No se rindan miren el estado ..-los jóvenes nipones miran todo el estadio -Los fanáticos desean serlo jugar son la esperanza de la nación, escuchen como los animan.

-No se rindan -Dijo Taro todos voltearon para a joven.

-Taro llegaste -Dijo Tsubasa entusiasmado para ver a sus amigos.

-Como lo prometí -Respondió Taro sonriendo.

EL segundo tiempo comenzó , el bullicio de los fanáticos se escucharon por todas partes, Santana jugo con determinación recordando sus infancia donde lo obligaban a jugar con seriedad y no se diversión en el campo recordó a sus abuelos que le dieron todo el amor posible pero murieron y todos su mundo se vino abajo se prometió como de cybor que es ganar el mundial juvenil el equipo empato d .

Genzo tenía la dificultad su mano derecha sentía que se volvía abrir sus herida pero debía jugar así con dolor , pero un ataque feroz de Santana hiso que su muñeca la no se resistiera y sangrara su brazos otras ves corría peligro, hizo que saliera del ruedo para que entrara Wakashimazu fue atendido en la enfermería del estadio no solo el sino que también Ryo salió herido dejando inocente al joven.

-Ohh ustedes sí que se pasan -Dijo Sanae quien atendía a Genzo cociendo su muñeca , vendando la mano -Saben ...de sus gran sueño deben convertirse en jugadores profesionales...son descuidados ...

-Ya ANGEO no te compliques - Respondió Genzo tratando de calmar a su amiga -No debes preocuparte..

-Hmp...si -Se limpió unas ligeras lagrimas -Iré a ver a Taro ...su pierna ...si sigue así.

-También me preocupó por él -respondió Genzo con tristeza pero sabía que era su sueño-Yo me quedare con Ryo...Tranquila.

-Si...-Respondió Sanae antes de salir a la enfermería -Tsubasa por favor...protege a Taro.-Sane subió a las graderías para animar a su equipo eso lo que podía hacer no le preocupaba nada solo animar.

La pierna de Taro sangraba mucho, pero aun así con el dolor pada pases a Tsubasa la combinación dorada se restableció aún más debían los dos meter un gol por la victoria , una esperanza llego a la vida de los jugadores nipones , Tsubasa dio un gran tiro haciendo de que ganaran el mundial .

Todos los vitoreos se escucharan por todos los estadios todos querían, felicitar a los jóvenes héroes. Sanae corrió por las escaleras para felicitar a sus amigos pero sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, en su espalda sentía quemarse una bala quemo la parte baja rodo por las escaleras azotando en el piso , que poco a poco se llenó de sangre.

-Maldita -Dijo Kara quien ahora era morena salió tan rápido como era posible.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste ese fue un capitulo largo el fics aun sigue quiero cambiar las cosas como ese fics y ya sabrá como pasara. Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones Gracias : ) muajajaj mi risa malvada .


End file.
